A Marauder Love Story
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Lily has to spent christmas at The Potters and with Sirius Black, who's close friends with Lily's best friend, the complicated girl Summer. Kisses, secrets, attacks and of course love, we follow them and the other Marauders through their 7'th year. COMPLETE !
1. Introduction

Introduction.

It's the seventh year of Hogwarts for the Marauders and friends. Lily's parents got killed by Voldemort during her third year, and since then she have spend the summer and christmasbreak at her best friend Summer's house. Unfortunately Summer's family is in danger now, and It's no longer safe for Lily to stay there. So she's going to spend the christmasbreak at ... The Potters ! And with Sirius Black living there too.

A/N: Problably very cliché, but I felt like writing a marauder fic.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	2. Just pass the note !

Just pass the note

"Hey Evans!" Potter's voice reach's me from the other end of the Gryffindor table. I sigh, roll my eyes, and hear my best friend Summer giggle besides me. "What!" I shout back, clearly annoyed. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asks. The entire Great Hall heard him, and everyone, including the professers, groan and sighs. It must be like the 100'th time he asks me out within a month... actually make that half a month. I don't even bother to answer him.

"An entire christmas of this?" I ask Summer, who laughs a little. She, for some reason, like the Marauder's and often hang out with them. "Yeah, shure ! Just laugh at me!" I say overdramaticlly and throw my arms up over my head, causing a lot of attention to myself. "You know Lily, you're almost as dramatic as... James." Summer whispers at me, before getting up and running down to the place where, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew can always be found during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Unless of course they are busy else where, pulling some sort of prank.

I run after her, trying to find out which curse to use for revenge. "Comparing me to Potter? Does she have deathwish or something?" I mutter before finally getting to where Summer _think's _she's safe. She's grinning, almost smirking at me when I get there, hiding behind the back of Sirius Black.

"Summer Halloway, if you think hiding behind Sirius "snog me" Black, is gonna do you any good, you couldn't be more wrong! I will hex you into the next century, if not farther away!" I yell, for everyone to hear. Black opens his mouth and unfortunately it's to speak and not just to shove any more food in it. "First of all, I really must protest against the nickname you've ever so kindly given me. I'm thinking about changing it to Sirius "shag me" Black! And second of all, what did Summer do to earn such threath?" I stomp my foot, possibly looking like an insulted child and making a fool of myself, but I don't really care. I'm to damn angry at Black, that immature git. Summer decides to speak, problably nervous that I actually will hex her or Black. "Sirius I kinda almost deserve it." he looks confused at her. "Well, I sort of... compared her to James!"

... And then there is silence. Seriously no one is speaking a word, everyone know that this is serious business.

Remus is the first to get over the schock. "You Compared Lily to Prongs? Do you have a deathwish or something?" he asks Summer in disbelief. "No, no of course not! I didn't think, okay. And if I could I would take it back, I really would!" she direct her eyes at me when she's saying the last part. I've only seen her cry once, but now she looks like she's just about to burst into tears. "Oh come here you." I say pulling her into a hug "Like I could be mad at you for something stupid like that." Black is about to open his mouth so I quickly add "Not that you would get away with something like this in one piece, Black!" He shut's his mouth again and mutter's something that sound's like "Merlin, it looks like you've fallen for an amazone, Prongs." I'm actually almost proud.

10 minutes after, most of the 7'th years are gathered in the Transfiguration classroom, waiting for professer McGonagall to arrive. I'm busy trying to make Summer admit that she fancies Black, when a note appears on our table.

_JP: Hey, Evans. Want to go out with me ?_

_SB: Hi Summer, what's up ? Up for skipping class with me later ?_

I looked mildly shocked at Summer. "Your best friend is Head Girl, and you're a prefect, and then you run around skipping classes, with Sirius Black of all persons!" I whisper at her in high speed. "Jeez Lily, relax. It was one time ok!" we start answering the note.

_LE: NO! _

_SH: Hi Sirius. Nothing's up, were in class, remember! Which class were you thinking?_

We send the note over, and they get it just before McGonagall arrives. They manage to send one back at us, without being caught.

_JP: But why not?_

_SB: I was thinking Potions, an hour not spend with Snape and Malfoy in a dungeon, is always a good hour. And it's even better if you spend it in the company of a beautiful girl._

_JP: Oh please, like she's gonna fall for that._

_SB: Yeah right, 'cause you're one to give dating advice!_

_JP: ... Just pass the note!_

I can't hold a small giggle back, when reading the note, and I notice Summer's smile when she reads, the "beautiful girl" part.

_LE: Oh yeah, why wouldn't I date an immature prat, who doesn't even call me by my first name, and who only have Quidditch, pranks, and girls_ _on his mind!_

_SH: Haha, couldn't have put it better myself. So what are we gonna do while skipping?_

_LE: You're actually gonna do it? _

_SH: Yeah. And by the way, James doesn't actually have girls on his mind, just girl! As in you! So that one's a bit unfair._

_LE: Who's side are you on anyway?_

_SH: Um ... my side!_

_LE: You don't have a side!_

_SH: Well, why don't I make a side the, and you have to pick every once in a while!_

_LE: ... Just pass the note!_

I hear James, Sirius and Remus laugh at our note, and i suddenly get scared. "What if McGonagall finds a note where two people are planning to skip class, and I as a Head Girl do not give them detentions? Can I lose my position?" a new note land on our table, and I look at it, like it was a bomb or something. Summer simply pick's it up and begin to read.

_JP: I promise not to act immature, Lily. And to not only talk about pranks and Quidditch. _

_SB: We could always snog?_

_JP: Padfoot Summer is a sweet, nice, well manered girl (thanks, for sticking up for me about the hole girls/girl thing) I'm positive she's not just gonna agree on snogging you._

_SB: One is allowed to hope! So how about it Summer?_

I look at her, to see her reaction. To my big surprise, she's just smiling and shaking her head slightly. If it was me, I would have walked over to him right there and hexed him on the spot! She pass me a paper so I can reply to James... I mean Potter.

_LE: And I should trust _you_, to keep a promise?_

_SH: In your dreams, but I'm all up for going to Hogsmeade?_

I'm taking notes like crazy while Summer finishe's her reply and the guys quickly write and answer to us. All this notepassing can't be good for my study,and therefore not good for my health. I really have to drop it... Uh a note, finally. What took them so long!

_JP: Well yeah, because... Okay even though you might think so, I'm not a bad person Lily!_

_SB: And then we could snog in Hogsmeade? Haha, just joking! Hogsmeade it is then, can't wait!_

_JP: Uuhh, Sirius and Summer on a date._

_SB: Class-skipping do not count as a date!_

_RL: Marauder's code: Part 11, rule number 9!_

_SB: ... Oh... you're right. Moony how come you be so good, with rules?_

_RL: It's a gift, but don't change the subject! You're going on a date with Summer!_

_JP: Padfoot and Summer sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-ng_

_SB:... Just pass the note!_

Me and Summer role our eyes at the exact same time! We have time for one reply before class is dismissed.

_LE: "Padfoot and Summer sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-ng" Oh yeah, real mature Potter!_

_SH: Me neither, it's gonna be fun._

_LE: Oh my God! You're going on a date with him, I told you that I knew you fancied him!_

_SH: I do not! Class-skipping do not count as a date!_

_PP: Girl's Code: Part 11, rule number 9!_

_LE: Thanks Penny! See, if Penny Patil, says it's a date, then it's a date!... And you _do _fancy him!_

_SH: ... Just pass the note!_

"Class is dismissed!" Says McGonagall, and on our way to lunch in the Great Hall, I pass the note to Potter. He then yells after me, if me and Summer want to sit with him and his friend's at lunch.

A/N: And that's the first chapter. I'm really happy about this one. Next up is lunch in the Great Hall, Lily only having James to spend time whit since Summer is not there, and Sirius and Summer in Hogsmeade. Please review! I reply to all who reviews:D And it saves my day:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	3. Lily and a goodlooking but immature prat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Lily and a goodlooking, but immature prat

"Breathe... keep breathing... deeeeep breaths." I'm chanting quietly to myself, while eating lunch in the Great Hall with Summer and the Marauders. Yep, that's right ! I, Lily Evans Headgirl with badge and everything, are having a lunch with the Marauders ! And of course I'm sitting next to Potter the Prankster, because Summer sat down next to Black. Apperently they had "something of importance to discuss".

I'm trying to ignore all of Potter's questions, he's asking me to show he's matture. I still have a hard time figurering out how "What's your favorite Disney Movie?" is matture, but then again it is Potter I'm talking about.

Oh ! I'm talking about Potter... Well, that's doesn't mean anything...

"Okay, Lily ! If you could choose between these two book's, which would you rather read?" I sigh, and Remus (who is, thank God, on my other side) grins and pat me sympatheticlly on the shoulder, while Potter tries to think about two options to give me. Problably haven't even read two books in his hole damn life. "Okay, I've got two, either "Quidditch through the ages" or "Multiculture Quidditch" ?" I'm not saying anything, and I see Summer biting her lower lip which is a certain sign that she's trying to hold back laughter.

"Are you serious?" I ask him, hoping that he'll grin and say no, of course not.

"No of course not!" he says, looking at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. I sigh relieved, until "I'm James." he then says.

I smack him on the back of his head, and the others just laugh. Summer give up trying no to laugh, and end up resting her head on Black's shoulder, while cathing her breath.

After that little incident, Potter stops asking me question, and I manage to enjoy the rest of the lunch, even though I'm accompanied by two goodlooking, but immature prats, an intullectuel who waste his brain on pranks, and well... Peter.

But just as I think, we're all having a good time, Summer and Black get up looking quite secretive, and tell us all that they "feel bad" and they're gonna go "lie down". I get up to give Summer a "feel better" hug and whisper "Have fun, and rember he fancy's you and you fancy him." she blushes slightly and give me a playfull shove. Potter and Black are having a whispered conversation, and when it's over Summer and Black hurries out of the Great Hall.

I've never had a problem with shyness, but Summer is my only really close friend, and I all of the sudden feel uncomfortable with three guys and no other girl than me.

Potter asks me if I want to walk with him, Moony and Wormtail to Potions. I say yes, thankfull that someone's at least talks to me, even if it is just a goodlooking, but immature prat.

When we get to the creepy dungeon, Malfoy and Snape comes walking up behind me, gives me a push in the back and says "Mudblood!" to me before walking into the class-room. Potter imidiately takes out his wand, but Remus holds him back, and I tell him to just stay cool.

We walk into the class-room and I sigh releaved when I see that Slughorn isn't in class yet, he wouldn't like what I'm about to do next.

I walk over to Snape and Malfoy with my head held high, and I conduct 100 points from Slytherin, and gives them both a detention. They both get up from their chairs faster than you can say quidditch, (Oh dear, I'm starting to sound like Potter after just spending a lunch break with him) but luckily Slughorn enters the class, before they get time to hex me. I turn my back to them, and walk on shaking legs headed against the table where me and Summer usually sits.

On my way there I see Potter looking lonely at the table where him and Black usually sits. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I change my direction and walk over to him. "Hey Potter, looking lonely. Can ... Um, can I sit here?" I ask him nervous. He looks like a tree on christmas morning, when he nods eager, and removes his bag from the chair. I sit down, and start to unpack my things, so I have my hands occupied. "Um, I have two things I want to say." he tells me. I nod at him, and begin to write in my notebook. "Well first, you were the one who mentioned me not calling you by first name, so I began to do that, and well ... I was just kinda wondering if maybe you would call me James instead of Potter?" I think about it, and concludes that it's only fair. "Sure... James." Once again he looks like a christmastree. "And the second thing?" I ask, to snap him out of his over-joy happy state. "Oh right, well I just wanted to say that you walking over to Snape and Malfoy, conducting points and giving detentions, is the coolest thing anyone has ever done!" And then the most amazing thing happens. He blushes! James Potter can blush! I even think I blush a little bit, when I mutter thank you. We don't talk for the rest of the class about anything that isn't related to Potions. But I somehow get the feeling that christmasbreak ain't gonna be as bad as I thought it would.

A/N: Origanilly I intended this chapter to be longer, but now I decided to split it up in two and the write the next chapter in Sirius' and Summer's point of view. Review are more than welcomed, and I'll reply to anyone who reviews:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl

Ps. If my spelling and gramma is bad, it's because I'm danish. Fell free to tell me if a spelling error or something like that annoy's you. And if you have any ideas, tell me, I'll consider them and maybe put them in the story!


	4. Lovebirds

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: No long Authors note for once. Enjoy, and I hope you'll all review !

Lovebirds

Sirius's p.o.v

"Okay, just wait a sec while I get our ... help, lets call it that!" I wink at Summer and flash my most handsome smile at her.

As quick as possible I run up the stairs to my dorm, search through James's trunk and find the Marauder's map, and the invisibility cloak.

Down in the common room, I explain what the things are to Summer who touch the cloak disbelieving. "These are very rare, I've read about them!" she almost whispers. "Yeah, me to!" I say sarcasticlly, she laughs at my joke, knowing that I'm not the reading type. "Sirius, if you had been Remus, I would have believed that." she tells me. We laugh, and walk out in the hallway.

"Come on, we better put this over us now, just to be safe." I tell Summer while pulling the cloak over us, and making sure we're fully covered. We have to walk very close to one and other, and my arm keep's brushing against hers. The first time it happened i was to shocked to do anything, but the second time I glanced at her to see her reaction. She didn't flinch or anything, it was like she didn't even noticed.

We've been friends since first year, but over the summer and during the months we have been in school, it's like somthing's changed. And I, Sirius Lady Charmer Black, will find out what.

"Stop here!" I tell Summer, and say the right word for the statue to open up. Like the perfect gentleman I consider myself to be... sometimes... I crawl in first and help her, so she won't fall.

When we're about half way through the tunnel, we bump into each other because of the dark. I apologize and we laugh a bit and then keep walking. "Should I take her hand? ... Okay reality check: I'm walking in the dark with a beautiful girl, who I think likes me. A normal guy would think about take her hand, a guy who is goodlooking and great with girls _would_ take her hand. Wait a minute! That would be me! Okay, so I'm gonna do it!"

After discussing it with myself, I reach out to take Summer's hand, but she isn't there. With arms straight out from my body I start basking my arms around trying to feel where Summer is.

"Lumos." I hear a voice a bit behind me say. I freeze, with my arms still straight out from my body, and look at Summer who is biting her lip, whatever that's supposed to mean.

"Why did you stop?" I ask her.

"Well, suddenly you just said "Wait a minute!" so I thought you wanted me to stop." she answers, still biting that goergeous lip of hers. "No Padfoot, stay focused! I can't believe I couldn't keep my mouth shut! What if she heard the rest of it? I have to come up with an excuse." we stand still for a second, none of us speaking. "It's just there used to be a hole around here, didn't want you to risk walking straight into it." I lie. "Damn, I'm good!" I have the time to think before she says: A-ha! In this I-So-Do-Not-Believe-You-But-Whatever tone.

Luckily no more embarrasing things happen before we reach Hogsmeade, and before I know it we're standing on the main street of Hogsmeade in the cold.

"So where are we gonna go, I mean we can't risk anybody seeing us, what if they tell the school?" she asks me sounding just a bit nervous.

"Well, it just happens to be that people in this city loves the Marauders and they'll never tell on us, so we can go anywhere you want." I say giving her my most charming smile, and make a gesture that takes in the entire street. She smiles at me and shook her head a little bit.

"I'm lucky you wanted to be friends with me back in first year, huh?! Well, what about going to the Three Broomsticks first, so I wont freeze to death. I think it would be bad for your reputation as a gentleman if your let your date die, right?!" she winks at me and then starts walking over to the pub without waiting for an answer from me.

"My date? She thinks of this as a date? Well acording to rule number something, part somehing in the Marauder's code, class-skipping do count as a date." I can feel myself grin foolishlly as I run to cath up with my date.

"Sirius, love! Shouldn't you be in school?" Madam Rosmerta says with a twinkle in her eye, as she serves the costumer before me and Summer. The man walks away with his drink, and now Rosmerta see Summer is there to.

"Hi Summer. So what are you to lovebirds doing here at this hour? ... Sirius did you talk her into skipping Potions again?" she puts her hands on her hips and fake an disapproving look.

"Hey, at least I didn't force her." I say and give the order for two butter beer's. Summer immidiately takes her beer and walk down to and empty table, excusing herself that she needs to drink something warm.

"You know, I've known you two since third year, but... she looks at you diferently now." Rosmerts gives me knowing look, and I fell my cheaks get warm.

"Well Sirius, your date is waiting for you. Shouldn't keep her waiting, especially not when your talking to another woman."

I grin at her and start's making my way down to the table. On my way there I look at her not with She's-My-Friend-So-I-Treat-And-Look-At-Her-Like-She's-A-Guy eyes but with I-Am-Sirius-Black-Adored-By-All-Girls eyes.

I see her short blonde hair, that reach's just below her ears. It curls around her face like a halo. I see giant eyes, in a beautiful shade of green. Not intense emerald like Lily's, but whit a small twist of grey that make's them look secretive and mysterius. Her mouth is small, red and curvy. A mouth made to be kissed. She's very slim, due to quidditch practise, and right now she's wearing muggle-clothes. Tight light blue jeans, black trainers, a dark purple jacket and a black scarf. Her skin is fair, not white or pale, but fair.

She smiles at me when I approach the table, and reveales perfect small, white teeths. I smile back.

Summer's p.o.v

Madam Rosmerta put two butter beers on the counter, and I take one them and excuse myself telling her and Sirius that I need to drink something warm. Which is not a lie since I'm practiclly frozen. But I also need just a minute for myself to think this day through. I'm not sure when it started, but I have begun to notice that something's changed. I think maybe it's me that's changed. I pronounced this as being a date. I watch him as he's talking to Rosmerta, she says something that make his fed turn slightly red. He's coming towards the table and I see him... checking me out! I sit up straigth hoping that I look good, and give him a smile. He smiles back and sit's down at the table.

"Are you enjoying your beer?" he asks me polightly. I nod "Yes, I mean, it's warm." he laughs and then we don't say anything for a while. I don't get it, usually he's the easiest guy in the world to talk to, but now we just sit here not saying anything and only drinking a bit of our beers once in a while.

"Okay Sirius, what's going on?" I ask him straight out, never one to think before I speak.

"Well, what's going on is that you and me are skipping class, we're in Hogsmeade, and we're having a good time on our date." he looks down at the table while saying the last thing.

I can feel myself smiling goofy, but I simply can't stop it.

After that I have no problem talking to him, and suddenly we've finished our beers, and are standing outside in the cold again.

"Well, Gentleman Black, take me for a walk please. So I can stay warm." I reach out to take his hand, but he avoids it. I blush of embarresment, but he then grins at me and put his arm around me instead. I blow him in the ear so it tickles him, and he scratch his ear.

"Okay Lady Halloway, where are we going?" Sirius asks me.

"Hmm, let's go the forrest?" I reply and start walking, but he holds me back.

"The forbidden one? Or that little peace of nature nearby?" he's not a natureperson.

"That little peace of nature nearby." I lock my hands around his wrist's and starts pulling him in the right direction "Com on, please Sirius. Pretty Please?" I make puppy-dog eyes and pout at him while pulling.

"Oh no! Not the puppy-dog eyes, come on Summer, that's evil! Fine fine, we'll go to the little peace of nature nearby." he tries to pull his arm out of my wrist lock, but I'm very strong. He refuses to go anywhere before I let go, so I eventually have to. I put my arms around his waist and rest my head against his chest, feeling his heart race.

"You know, it's kinda hard to walk with you standing there." he tease me.

"But what if I don't wanna move?" I look up at him with a look of innocence.

"Weeeel, if you don't wanna move then we'll just have to stand here." he bent's over a little bit, our noses touching.

"Hmm, I actually do kinda like it here." I smile at him.

"Oh you do? You know what?" I say no "I like it here to" he says and smiles back at me.

"Hey! If you two wanna make it back to Hogwarts at dinner, you better start hurry." Madam Rosmerta shout's at us.

"Look's like we have to move though, come on, we won't take the tunnel. As long as we put the cloak over us at the maingate we should be safe." he moves away, and put his arm around my waist.

I sigh dissapointed, I was hoping for a kiss. And I can't stand not knowing if we're friends or ... more.

We get to the maingates, without saying much. It's cold and I use it as an excuse to snuggle op close to Sirius. He tightens his grip, and I don't wanna get back to the school, because I don't want this to end.

Just before Sirius pulls the cloak over us, once more, it's start to snow, and even though I'm moody, because I didn't get my kiss and I don't wanna go back to school, I can't help but grin happily and I look at Sirius who grins back.

He then bends over and I feel the warmth from his face on mine, his tounge teasingly against my bottom lip before he finally kisses me. I run my fingers through his messy, long, black hair, and he slids a cold han underneath my t-shirt. The cold hand against my warm back, makes me shiver and I jump away from him. "Prat." I give him a playfull shove. He catches my hand and looks me in the eyes "Always" he says.

We get into the school unseen, and when we get to dinner I'm so shocked to see Lily and James sit together, that I forget about Sirius and sit next to Lily.

"When did this happen?" I whisper to Lily, and then say "Hi guys." to Remus, James, and Peter. "There is no "this", now I wanna know about you and Sirius. You look two cat's who just drank a lot of stolen milk." she whispers back. I see James and Sirius trying to listen to our conversation. "And how do they look?" I ask her, while smiling quickly at Sirius. "Content, happy, but still with a desire for more." she raise her eyebrows and looks at me. I start to grab some food, staying silent.

A/N: I never intended this to be so long, but when I started to write Sirius/Summer I simply couldn't stop. Next up is a chapter where first we follow the boys during a "Manly conversation" and then the girls during a "girl talk". I hope everybody reviews, good and bad, ideas, everything you want. I reply to all who review:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl.


	5. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ...

A/N: Thank's to all who has read and reviewed so far:D I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Me and Summer walk into the 7'th years girls dorm. The twins, Penny and Paula Patil, who we share it with is luckily with they're current boyfriends.

Summer throw herself on her bed, and I walk over to our radio and set it on a muggle-music chanel.

"_Lovin' you, isn't really something I should do, shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong..." _

Both me and Summer hums along with the song.

"Okay, Lily now I wanna know all of what happened between you and James today, I mean you were sitting with him at dinner, that's as huge as... Hmm, intresting. I can't find anything as huge as you eating dinner with James." she laughs while I make a dissaproving sound. "I was with him, because you just left me with no one but the Marauder's to hang out with!" I hope she feel's very guilty, my reputation could be ruined if anybody noticed me hanging out with Troublemakers Of The Century all day. Oh my God! My reputation could be ruined... I need to sit.

"Sure, you could've just hung out with Casey." Summer says matter of factly. Casey is her cousin, who's in Hufflepuff.

Which mens I've been with Potter all day, when I didn't have to!

... Lily's mind has left her body...

I'm the smartest witch of my year, why didn't I think about Casey! Did I want to spend time with James? Did I just call him by first name?

"Halluuu, earth to Lily?" Summer says waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry, I completely spaced out for a sec. Anyway lets not talk about me and James." There! I did it again, seriously have I been possesed by one of those stupid, cheerleader type girls who always fall for the so called "Potter Charm." ?

"You and who?" Summer teases. I throw a pillow at her, and demand her to start talking about her and Black instead.

"Oh, come on Lil', you know I'm not one to kiss and tell." she says smiling.

"You kissed!" They kissed! But... he's a Marauder! "Like James." Argh, get out of my head stupid little James loving voice!

"Yeah, in the snow." she sighs dreamily, and looks like she's of to Winter-fantasy-wonderland.

I sight to, though not dreamily. Kinda more like one of those "I'm so confused, because of a stupid prat" sighs... If such even exist.

"So are you two going out now?" I ask Summer to bring her back to planet earth, even though I have my doubt's that's really where we are.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean, Sirius isn't exactly a steady relationship kind of guy. Maybe the kiss didn't really mean anything to him." she start's biting her nails, like she does when there's something she can't figure out.

"Do you want him to want it to mean something?" I ask.

"Lily, that doesn't makes sence at all." we laugh, but I won't let her change the subject that easily.

"So, what about you and Jamsie, it's christmas soon, mistle-toes all around, most romantic season of the year you know." she winks at me... Well, time to change the subject anyway!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me, Sirius, and Remus are laying on our beds, in the dorm. Peter isn't with us, said he had somewhere he needed to be.

Sirius get's off his bed, to go and put some music on. He tunes in on a muggle-rockmusic channel.

"_Sick and weak from my condition, this lust, this vampyric addiction, to her alone in full submission, none better... Nymphetamine, nymphetamine, nymphetamine, my nymphetamine girl..." _

Sirius is yelling along with the song like a madman, Remus is singing low and false, and I jump off the bed and give a perfomance of proffesionel air-guitar playing.

"James, you're my friend and everything, but please don't ever do that again." Sirius get down on his knee, fold his hands and look me, beggingly in the eyes. I hesitate, and then shrug my shoulders "Yeah, okay as long as you two never ever sing again."

Sirius start's a painfull version of "The itsy bitsy spider" (A/N: I really don't have any idea, how that's spelled, since the danish name for that song is Little Peter Spider... It makes sence in Denmark, anyway... on with the story.) and me and Moony cover our ears.

"Padfoot, SHUT UP!" I shout. The prat, of course, keep singing only this time it's even higher.

I sigh thinking about what I need to do, but I did actually offer him and easy way out. I take a deep breath and...

"HEY PADFOOT, I'M GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT LILY! YOU KNOW TODAY SHE WAS WEARING A RED BLOUSE AND A BROWN SKIRT UNDER HER ROBES, AND AT DINNER SHE ATE..." I begin to shout, before he is the one to cover up his ears.

"NOOO! STOP IT! MOONY MAKE HIM STOP!" Sirius is trying to hide behind Remus, who wink's at me, and I stop shouting. Me and Remus high-fives and Sirius looks offended.

"What was up with you and Evans today anyway?" he ask me, only sounding semi-offended.

I smile broadly "Actually we we're together ever since you and Summer headed of to Hogsmeade, we even sat together in Potions." Sirius look's shocked.

"Ssssh, are you crazy! Me and Summer didn't go to Hogsmeade, we we're sick." he then says, looking suspiciously around in the dorm. He has this crazy theory that the teacher's hide in the wall's or something like that, I always ignore him when he talks about it.

"Okay so now that that's settled we can move on to the news of today." Sirius takes a deap breath "A GIRL WAS IN _MY _SEAT?" He shouts straight into my face.

Oh dear Lord, I forgot. He's gonna kill me! But... I'm to handsome to die!

"I'm sorry, Padfoot. But Lily asked if she could sit with me, and I couldn't really say "No, I'm sorry, but me and Sirius made a pagt in first year, that we would never let a girl sit in our seats" !" why not I hear Sirius mumble.

Remus coughs discretly "Actually, you did that once."

"Yeah, but that was Lindsay Lovegood, that doesn't count Moony." I roll my eyes.

"But we made a pagt!" Sirius stomps and pout.

"Oh come on Sirius, I'm sure you've let a ton of girls sit in my seat." even though I would never admit it to him, he does in fact attract more girls than me.

"Hmm, no. I usually let them sit on my lap." he grins, and is no longer offended.

"Which reminds me, what did you and Summer do today?" Remus ask, and I look at Sirius, ready to hear some details. After all, boys will be boys.

"We just kissed... It was amazing, but I don't know, guys. I mean, she's my friend and I'm not exactly known for having long relationships. My longest relationship was with..." he stops and look like he's thinking hard.

"Amanda." Remus says, he basiclly works for both me and Sirius brains as well as his own.

"Oh yeah, Amanda. And that only lasted..." he's in deep thoughts once more...

"2 weeks." Remus says.

"And you cheated on her." I shoot in, before Sirius start's talking again.

"With Holly." Remus says, knowing Sirius wouldn't remember it.

"Argh, see! I can't risk doing something like that to Summer, she's my friend and I don't wanna hurt her. Besides... maybe she didn't mean anything with the kiss anyway." he puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply.

"Oh yeah, cause Summer is the type of girl who kisses a guy and doesn't mean anything with it. Especially if he's her friend." I say sarcasticlly and roll my eyes.

"Let's just go down to the common room, and see if she's there. If you talk a bit with her, you'll find out if she see's you as a friend or more." Remus suggest's.

Sirius and I nod, and we get of our beds.

In the common room, while the boys are talking:

"Summer, am I going crazy or is someone singing "The itsy bitsy spider"?" I'm positive I hear singing, but then again I called Potter for James more than once today.

"Problably Sirius, I have a theory it's his favorite song." Summer says. She seems a bit sad, so I walk over and sit on the side of the armchair she's sitting curled up in, and I start stroking her hair. She rest's her head agains't me, and I ask her what's wrong in a whisper.

"It's just... Even If Sirius did mean something with that kiss, what if... what if he just treat's me like he treat's all his other "girlfriends"?"

Oh no, I have to answer that. That means thinking like Black, which I seriously hope I'm incapable of!

"Well, I don't think he would treat you like that, since you're his friend. But then again it is Black, so it's hard to say." I really didn't want to add the last thing, but everyone know's that Black, can snog a girl in the morning, and then a different one in the evening. Even he doesn't deny it.

"Yeah, that's another problem. He's my friend, I don't wanna ruin our friendship!" she sighs and hit's her haid against the back of the chair.

"You know what! Just talk to him, ask him or just see if he says anything that let's you know whether or not you're his girlfriend. And after you know what he think's, you can figure out what you want, right?" God, I'm good.

"I guess! You know, that's not a bad idea." she smiles at me.

Just then we hear footsteps, and boys talking. "Here they come, let's act normal." I say, and get up from the chair to go sit on the couch while Remus, Potter and Black enter the common room.

"Hey Lil's, what's up?" Potter ask me, and sit down on the couch. "James, you just got the permission to call me by my first name, but give me nickname and you won't even have permission to speak to me!" I shoot back, glaring at him. "Ouch!" he just says, and then smiles at me. Oh no! My only weapon against Potter is my sarcastic, evil reply's... And now he just laughs at them!

Remus sit's in the armchair besides the one Summer's in, and Black, for some reson, sit's on the couch between me and Potter.

"We need to talk." Summer tell's Black. I feel him stiffen, besides me.

"We do?" he ask, stupid as he I think he is. Clearly, right now, Potter too think's that, because he kick's Black on his leg.

"Ooouch! I mean, of course we do!" he half yell's in pain, while robbing his leg.

"So um, what's up?" Summer aks him uncomfortable. I realise, the polight thing to do would be to leave, and drag Remus and Potter with me, but that's not as entertaining...

"Um, not much, you know!" Black says while looking at his hands. I wait about 10 seconds, before placing my albow, between his ribs nodding against Summer. He finally get's the hint.

"What about you?" he ask her and then gives me an evil glare.

"I'm good." she says, not sounding like it.

And then, out of nowhere, a pillow is thrown to my face but none other than James Potter!

Just as I'm about to yell at him that's he's and stupid, immature git, with no feelings (you know, the usual stuff) the portrait swings open and McGonagall steps in.

She look's very sirious, as she almost always does, when she walk's over to us.

Oh no! I have a Head's meeting in half an hour, but maybe... maybe it was before! Oh please don't say I've let McGonagall of all people wait!

"Professor McGonagall. I'm so sorry, I didn't think the Head's meeting was until half an hour, or else I would of course had been there on time. Oh, professor, please don't take my badge from me." I beg of her.

"Miss Evans, would you please relax. I'm not here to talk to you." she says.

She's not? Well, then why is she here? I'm Headgirl, and honorstudent who else could she possibly want to speak to?

"Miss Halloway, if you would please come with me. I have som unfortunate news, I'm afraid." McGonagall is already on her way to the portrait. Summer is getting up the chair, looking pale and scared.

"Wait, I'll come to." I say and jumps of the couch, my arm is quickly around Summer's shoulder.

"Miss Evans, you have a Head's meeting soon, and I would very much apreciate it, if you attended that." and then McGonagall gives me "The Look" I don't know how she does it, but it scares me and I know I can't get my way this time.

"Then we'll come, we don't have any important meeting!" Black and Potter says.

Wow, did Potter just do something not to the benefit of himself, and actually very matture. Something I, in fact, had just done. Hmm...

"Not even an option!" They get "The Look" to. "Now, come along Miss Halloway," McGonagall says, putting and sympathetic arm around Summer.

I sit down on the couch next to Potter, not even caring about that stupid meeting. I'm gonna sit here untill Summer comes back.

A/N: Hmm, I'm not to happy about this chapter, but I couldn't really get it the way I wanted. Anyway I'm gonna post it, and hope Says a little prayer that I'll do better on the next chapter. Which I'm gonna start writing as soon as I'm finished with this Authors Note. In case you're wondering the songs were "Right Kind Of Wrong" by Leann Rimes, and "Nymphetamine" by Cradle Of Filth, two of my many favorite songs. Okay so next up is Summer telling Lily what the unfortunate news are, and... I haven't really figured the rest out, but we're gonna meet Casey in that chapter. I hope everyone will do me a huge favor and review. Remember good, bad and ideas are welcome and I reply to all who review:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	6. Mr Bojangles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Weee:D I got an A on my danish paper ! And it's raining ! So now, I've got my Milka Chocolate, my hot chocolate and, of course, my music ! (Nymphetamine – Cradle of filth) Well, I'm gonna start write the chapter since no one problably cares for what I' eating and stuff:P Please enjoy and review:D

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to devotedHPfan, for being and awesome reviewer !

Mr. Bojangles

Lily's p.o.v

My eyes are constantly fixed on the clock on the wall.

Besides me Potter and Black are discussing how they can listen in on the conversation between McGonagall and Summer, even though Remus told them a thousand times already that her office is most likely protected against such invasion of the privacy.

I've waited 15 minutes for Summer so far, and if I wanted to get to my Head's meeting in time, I should leave now. But I can't risk going, if Summer get's back before me.

"Hey, Lily. What do you think happened, I mean you live with her and I heard that her parent's are in some sort of danger?" Potter ask's me.

"I'm not sure. All I know is they heard that Voldemort have wanted to contact them, problably to force them to join him, but... " I say, not sure what the but is for.

We're all silent now, each of us know's what's happened if they have refused to join Voldemort, which they would have. The Halloways are openly agains't Voldemort.

I've lived with them since my third year, when my parent's got killed by Voldemort. My sister Petunia was send to live with our aunt, and I chose to live with Summer and her family when they offered it. Summer is more like a sister to me than Petunia is. At least after she found out I'm a which.

I hear the sound of the portrait swinging open, and I look up expecting to see Summer walk in. Instead I see Greg Lanley, a nice Rawenclaw boy who happen's to be Headboy.

"Hey Lily. McGonagall walked by me before and told me it was better if we had the meeting here. So, wanna get started?" he ask me.

I almost get up to hug him, but instead I show him to a desk nearby and we sit down and start to schedule which prefect's are doing rounds together, when and other stuff like that.

An hour after, we've finished our Head duties and Summer still haven't returned. Peter came in once looking happy, but other than that nothing had changed.

Remus, Black and Potter are all on the couch looking worried, Peter is in the armchair, and I'm at the desk with Greg.

"Psst, Lily! Did somebody die or something?" Greg ask me, refering to the depressed tone in the common room. "Wait a minute, where's Halloway?" he ask nervous. A tear start rolling down my cheak, before I can answer. "Oh my, she isn't ... dead?" Greg ask's shocked. "No, no she's not. But, I think something terrible happend to her parent's. I don't know, but something have happend, that's for sure." I say calming him a bit. He wipes my tear away, and whisper that thing's are gonna be fine.

"I have to get back to my own house now, but I hope you'll feel better Lily. Say hi to Halloway from me. Bye!" He leaves the common room, and i turn around to check the clock, only to see Potter looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, annoyed with him even though he didn't do anything... yet.

"Nothing, but... are you ok?" He ask, looking worried.

"What do you think!" I ask, pointing at my tearstriped face.

He get's of the couch, walk over to me and put an arm, awkard around my shoulder's. "Try not to worry to much, you don't even know what's happened right?" he comforts.

I look at his worried face, he really must care for Summer and maybe even a bit for.., me. "Well, you don't know what happened either, and you're worried. Why don't you just try not to worry?" I point out.

He grins a bit "Point taken, that was a lousy advice I just didn't know what else to say."

I smile at him and whisper thank's before walking over to one of the empty armchairs.

Another 10 minutes pass by, before Summer finally enter's the common room.

"Summer!" I shout, and get up to hug her. The Marauder's all get up to hug her to, exept Peter who just give's her a pat on the arm.

"So what did McGonagall want to talk about?" I ask nervous, the fear is giving me stomach pain.

Summer's voice is just a bit shaky when she tell's us.

"She took me to Dumbledore's office, and he told me he had some sad news about my parent's. I swear, at first I though they were dead."

I tighten my grip around her. "You thought they were dead, so their not? I mean, their alive?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, their alive and well. It's just..." she takes in a deep breath before she contenues "They're in America, and I can't, I mean I can't contact them, 'cause they're hiding... From Voldemort." she is crying now, and rest her forhead agains't my shoulder. I've only seen her cry once, when my parent's died.

"I didn't even got to say goodbye to them, and... and I can't go home." Summer shake's her head in frustration.

To my big relief, the Marauder's have all backed of a bit, giving me and Summer some space.

"Honey, I'm so sorry... I-I really don't know what to say." I'm crying to, and I'm mad that I can't help Summer.

"It's ok, Lil. I'll be better in a minute, at least they're alive." Summer says, and she end's up comforting me.

"Um, Summer do you want us to get you something? Is there anything, we can do?" Potter and Black ask her.

"No thank's guys, I just want to get to bed now." she gives them a brave smile, hug everybody and walk up to our dorm. I collect all of my things, say goodnight to everybody and walk up to the dorm to.

A week later

Summer's p.o.v

It took me a couple of day's to get over the news of my parent's, but now I'm happy that they have survived and are safe from Voldemort.

I'm on my way to Care For Magical Creatures, a class the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuff's have together. I love this class, becuase it's nice to get outside after a whole day spent in class-rooms.

I'm walking with Casey, who's going on about a guy that invited her to Hogsmeade this weekend. I'm wondering where Lily is, if she doesn't show up soon, she won't get to class in time.

I then hear someone yell "SHUT IT, YOU IDIOTIC ... VOICE!" behind me, I don't even look over my shoulder before saying "Hey Lil, what's it saying now?"

Casey, looks amused at me and Lily "Who's she yelling at?" she ask "James Potter?"

"Nop, for once not. She claims that she have this little voice in her head, that argues with her everytime she think's bad about James." I say when Lily reach me and a laughing Casey.

"No I do NOT adore his messy hair." I hear Lily say besides me.

"I seriously think, she's thinking about naming it." I whisper to Casey who laugh's even harder.

"Hi Lily, what's up?" she manage to get out between giggling.

"Oh, hey Case. I'm just telling Mr. Bojangles, how much I DOESN'T adore James Potter's messy hair." she stomps her food, stubborn.

"Oh no, you didn't?" I cut in.

"Didn't what? Tell him, oh yeah. If the think's he can't just take over my mind, he is wrong!" Lily looks like she expect's some sort of applause for her bravery.

"No, I mean: You didn't name it did you? And... Mr. Bojangles?" I look at her like she's mad... Which there's a big chance she is now that I think about it.

"Couldn't come up with anything better at the time, and besides it's hard to argue with someone, if they don't have a name." she point's out.

"You couldn't come up with anything better than Mr. Bojangles?" I ask while biting my lip, and trying not to laugh at her.

"What's wrong with Mr. Bojangles anyway?" she ask offended.

"Uh, it's stupid!" I say, almost biting a hole in my lip.

"No it's not! And it's my voice, so I can call it what i want!" she stomps her foot one more time. And we spent the rest of the wak to class, and a good part of the class discussing the name Mr. Bojangles.

At dinner we sit next to The Marauder's. We've started doing that ever since James and Lily started calling each other James and Lily, and not tried to either hex or ask eact other out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, while sitting down at the table, and grabbing some food.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow, Zonko suplies!" Sirius rub one hand agains't the other, and make his "evil grin", even though I've always though it made him sound like a girl.

"Dude, you sound like a girl when you do that, anyway we've got a great prank planned!" James joins in. He and Sirius high-fives.

"You do realise you just told a prefect, that you're planning a prank, right?" I ask them.

"Yeah, but that prefect is also our friend, and she also happens to be smart enough to think that if she ruins this prank, she will not only lose the entertainment, but the next prank will be on her." Sirius says.

"Well, thank you for calling me smart, and of course I would never ruin your prank." I whisper the last thing, so I wont't get caught by a professor, or worse Lily.

Sirius smiles at me, and then start's shoveling food in, like there's no tomorrow.

We haven't really talked about our date, and I've decided to just see what time will bring. Apperently he decided the same thing, since he hasn't done a thing to let me know otherwise.

"Hey, where's Peter, I thought he was stuck to you two like glue?" I wonder out loud.

"Yeah, but lately he's been going of to places, and he doesn't tell us where. Anyway, he's problably at the library with Remus right now." James tell's me, before he ask me where Lily is.

"Important Head' stuff to do. Apparently Lily forgot her and Greg had a meeting today." I smile when I think of how Lily reacted when Greg told her they had a meeting today.

I hear James choke in his food. "Lily forgot a meeting?" he ask, surprised.

"Of course, I didn't!" We turn around to see Lily standing behind us, with an insulted face.

"To bad, Lil. I already told them." I say, hoping she won't get to mad.

"Yeah so I figured, but it turns out I didn't forget a meeting after all." she leans in to whisper something to me "It was just something Greg said, so he could get a chance to ask me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend!" I look at her happy face, and I smile at her.

"Cool, so are you going to?" I ask her out loud.

"Sssh! Yeah, of course, but I don't want James to find out, he'll hex him or something." she look's at James to see if he's heard anything.

"He would never do that!" I protest, though not entirely shure it's true...

"I told you to be quiet! Anyway, do you remember that date you had with Amos Diggory in fifth year?" she's still whispering, though I'm talking out loud.

"How could I forget, everything wen't wrong for him. Poor kid!" That is one date I'm sure I'll never forget.

"Exactly, that's because The Marauder's over there, didn't want you to go out with him, so they ruined everything. Believe me I told the Headgirl, and they all got detention!" she is now glaring at them.

"They did? Hmm, I should've guessed. Anyway that was in fifth year, and you yourself have said that James is more matture now!" I point out.

"That wasn't me, that was Mr. Bojangles!" I roll my eyes and laugh at her.

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I have to do my homework now, and I have to teach my little sister to multiply so that's all for now. When I'm done I'll problably start writing the next chapter. I hope you all liked this, and that you'll review. Next up is James finding out about Lily's date, and ... something more I haven't worked out yet. I definetly think Snape and Malfoy will appear in the next chapter... Oh and if anybody has an idea for the great prank the Marauder's are planning, I would love to hear them.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	7. A Saturday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed:D Okay, so I got an A on my danish paper, but today I only got a C+ on my math test... Well, I'll do better next time... I hope everyone enjoy's and review this chapter:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl.

A saturday morning

James' p.o.v

"Oooh, Jamsie-poo!"

The most annoying way to wake up, have to be when your best mate says "Oooh, Jamsie-poo!" into your ear! Especially on a saturday!

"Sirius, how many times have I told you to NOT call me that? ... And it's only 10 o'clock! What are you, insane?" I ask the blackhaired boy.

"Come oooon, Jamsie! We're going to Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, Zonko's, The Tree Broomsticks... This is gonna be the coolest saturday ever!" Sirius looks, over-silly-happy.

"Padfoot, we have been those places a hundred times, what's so different about today?" I'm getting out of bed, feeling very cranky.

"Because, I just thought, maybe Summer and Lily are gonna come with us, I mean now that we sit together and hang out." Sirius points out, casually.

"Hogsmeade with Lily? This is gonna be the best saturday ever!" I jump on my bed in happyness, when Remus enters the dorm.

"Hey guys. What's with the jumping? Anyway, did you hear that Lily have a date with Greg today?" he asks.

"What? This is gonna be the worst saturday ever!" I say sad, and then I fall of the bed with a loud crash.

"Sorry Prongs... But, maybe it doesn't mean anything." Remus tries to cheer me up.

"Yeah, Lily wouldn't fall for a guy like that, he's to boring!" Sirius joins in.

"Where's Wormtail?" I ask, trying to change the subject from "Girl of my dreams have a date with another guy" to "Friend who's normally with us at all time, has been missing quite a lot lately."

Neither Sirius, or Remus knows where he is, so we decide to go down to breakfast to see if he's there.

Summer's p.o.v

"Oooh, Lily-Flower!"

The best way to annoy your best friend, has to be when you say a nickname she hates into her ear to wake her up! Especially at 10 o'clock on a saturday!

"Summer, how many times have I told you to NOT call me that?... And it's only 10 o'clock! What are you, insane?" The cranky redhead asks me.

"Sorry, just thought you might wanted to get up in time for your date." I say casually.

Lily get's of her bed, and start jumping on it in happyness. "My date is today!" she screams.

"Shocker!" I say sarcasticlly in a hushed voice so she won't hear me. I then say to her "If you scream any louder, James will hear you." and laugh.

She falls of the bed with a loud crash. "Ouch, that hurt!" she complains from the floor. "Anyway, do you think he knows? Because Remus, heard me and Greg discus what time we should meet, so maybe he told James." she look's nervous.

"I have and idea! Why don't you just let me tell him, and maybe I can convince him not to hex Greg?" I suggest.

"It's James, he'll hex or prank him just to get the attention! Shut it, Mr. Bojangles!" she add's when, apperently, her James Potter loving voice-in-head told her something.

"Lil' are you okay? That voice in your head, that's gotta come from somewhere and if it doesn't come from you, then it's just bloddy scary!" I tell her.

"What are you getting at? You're saying I'm crazy?" she asks, sounding a bit mad.

"No, of course not! I'm just saying that maybe, and now please don't get mad, but maybe you like James just a teeny tiny bit." I'm scared shitless when I suggest this to Lily, and I feel sure she's gonna go crazy on me.

"Maybe!" she says low, looking at anything but me.

"What did you just say?" I'm shocked! Did i really just hear her say maybe?

"I said maybe!" she repeats louder, playing with a lock of her hair.

"So... why are you going on this date with Greg? Why don't you just tell him, you forgot you promised to spent the day with me and we'll go to Hogsmeade with The Marauder's?" I ask her.

"Because! Summer could you seriously see me as James Potter's girlfriend? Who do you think I fit best with Headboy GoodGuy Greg Lanley or Marauder BadBoy James Potter?" she get's up from the floor and walk to bathroom where she shut's the door. I sigh, knowing we won't talk about it anymore today.

Lily's p.o.v

I shut the bathroom door behind me, and start to undress in a hurry. Why did I say, that I maybe like James? I'm not even sure if I do yet, and then I tell Summer. Not that I think she would tell him, or anybody for that matter, but I know she won't stop asking about it.

I turn the shower on, and get under the hot water. I feel how my body start's to relax under the hot water, and I let out a deep sigh.

I take my time in the shower, washing my hair with both shampoo and conditioner, shaving my legs, and use my expensive strawberry-bodylotion I only use at special occasions.

When I step out of the shower, the bathroom is all steamed and I can barely find my towel.

I get back to the dorm, but Summer isn't there so I get dressed quickly, and go down to the common room to look for her.

She's lying on the couch and talking to Paula who's on her way to breakfast.

"Sorry, I just ... stormed out before." I tell Summer, who just smiles at me and get of the couch.

"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm hungry." she say's and we walk over to the portrait.

"I love you, you know?" I ask her, not sure if she's mad at me or not.

"Yeah, I know." she pull's me into a hug and then adds "And now, breakfast!"

I laugh, she lets go and we walk down to the Great Hall.

"Uuh, look who it is! James, and the Marauder's. How nice we can all have breakfast together don't you think?" Summer asks me teasingly when we see the Marauder's are sitting at our usually end of the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, of course. Maybe we shouldn't sit with them today." I whisper to her, and walk as slow as possible.

"Why not?" Summer ask and grins at me.

"Becaaauuuse! Summer, please? What if James knows about my date?" I ask nervous.

"And why is it again, that you don't want him to find out?" she's grinning even more now, and I hit her playfully.

"Shut up." I smile and stick my tounge out at her.

Even though I tried to take small steps, me and Summer eventually reach the end of the table. I smile to the guy's and try to act normal.

"Hey guys. Where's Peter?" I ask while sitting down at the table and trying to ignore the flaming looks I'm getting from James.

"We don't really know, he's been walking of a lot lately. It's really weird, he never tell's us where he goes." Remus says.

"So Evans, ready for your date later?" James then ask, sounding angry and ... hurt? And he called me Evans, he hasn't done that in a long time. "Old habbits die hard, huh?" I hear Summer mutter low.

"Why would you care, Potter?" I answer, already feeling angry at him.

"Who says I care?" He leans back in his chair and smirk at me. I see Summer trying to mouth to him, to "Shut up NOW!" but he doesn't get it.

"James Potter, you're an insuffereble, self-obsessed, idiotic prat!" I yell at him, before storming out of the Great Hall, tears in my eyes.

Summer's p.o.v

"Nice one, James. Real smooth!" I say sarcasticlly to him. "You know, if you had just played it cool, and for once not acted like an ass around Lily, you would have a chance with her!" I add furios.

"What do you mean? She can't stand me." he snap back at me.

"She was actually starting to consider you as something more than a friend, but now you ruined it." I get up from the table, to go and find Lily. "Idiot!" I say frustrated to James before I start walking.

"Hey Summer, wait up!" He shouts after me. I stop, sigh, and turn around to find out what he want's.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"Help me!" He simply says and then start making the "puppy dog eyes".

"Urgh, with what exactly? Lily? In case you haven't gotten it by now: You. Blew. It!" It's so hard to resist those puppy dog eyes. "Stop doing that." I say and can't hold a smile back.

"Heeey, I saw a smile. Does that mean I'm forgiven for acting like an... ass I believe it was?" he ask teasingly.

"Sure, you're forgiven!" I give in, and give him a playfull push. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find Lil'. Oh, and James? Whatever you do, do NOT hex or prank Greg! Or else you can forget even looking at Lily." Sirius and Remus had joined us, and it feels a bit comforting knowing they also heard the no hex or prank part. I head of to library to start my search after Lily there.

James p.o.v

"Anyway, I'm gonna go find Lil'. Oh, and James? Whatever you do, do NOT hex or prank Greg! Or else you can forget even looking at Lily." Summer tell's me before leaving the Great Hall.

I sigh, really feeling like pulling a nasty prank on Greg the Prick!

I notice Sirius and Remus behind me. "You heard her?" I ask them. They nod silent...

"So we're pranking him?" Sirius then asks.

"Of course!" I smirk evil. Remus and Sirius grins, and we set off to our dorm to plan the prank we're gonna torment Greg with.

Lily p.o.v

"I have to get to the library!" Is the first though that runs through my mind, as I leave the Great Hall in anger. On my way to the library I bump into someone. I mutter a quick "Sorry." with every intention to just keep walking.

"Hey Lily, missed me so much, you've come looking for me?" Greg laughs at his joke, but I only manage a weak smile because it was clearly not funny!

"Hi Greg. Actually I was just on my way to the library, it's just a book I forgot to a um Potions paper." I lie.

"We don't have a Potion paper?" he says suspicious.

"No, it's one of those extra-credit papers, you know." I look around for a quick excuse to leave, and then I see Summer. "Summer!" I shriek out. "Sorry Greg, I've gotta go. But I'll se you later, right?" I ask over my shoulder while walking over to Summer.

"Looking forward to it!" he shouts back, before he leaves.

"Good news!" Summer says. Since I am in huge need of good news I say "Do tell!" with an eager voice. And then she tell's me that she managed to talk the marauder's out of pranking or hexing Greg! I knew her friendship with the marauder's would come in handy one day.

"You're the best!" I give her a hug, before I tell her that I have to go and get ready for my date.

Sirius' p.o.v

I whistle low. "I gotta say, Jamsie-Poo, you must really hate Greg, we haven't even done anything like this against Snape." I say, when James finished telling about his idea.

"Well, Snape ain't really a threath, but that Greg guy..." James space out for a second and I look at Remus and mouth "He's crazy!". Remus snorts, and James look confused at him. Luckily Remus is saved for explaining when Peter enters the dorm, smiling.

"Hey Wormtail, where have you been?" I ask him.

"Nowhere! So, what you guys doing?" He ask, when he see all the books, we've been searching through.

"Planning the best bloddy prank ever!" James tell exited and then start his lecture all over again.

"This is gonna be so good!" James tell in an evil voice, I do my "evil grin" even though people keep saying I sound like a girl when I do that.

"Let the pranking begin." I say.

A/N: Argh! This chapter was so not supposed to be like this. I was supposed to get the entire Hogsmeade day into this chapter. I just got caught up in writing the morning from everybody's point of view. Oh and the shower scene was actually longer, but I thought everyone else might find a detailed bath-scene quite boring. It's just that I'm a bath-junkie, seriously I shower like 3 times a day. Anyway this chapter might be a bit boring, but the next one will be good I promise! Next up is Lily's date with Greg, the marauder's prank, a bit more Casey and _maybe _a little Sirius/Summer. I do hope everyone will review, even if it's just to tell me this chapter is bad...

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl.


	8. Pranks And IceSkating

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay so after this chapter (Where I'm still not quite sure what will happen, although a small surprise at the end) I have some pretty good ideas, for the next couple of chapters:D I hope everyone enjoy's and reviews this chapter!

Pranks and ice-skating

James p.o.v

I'm sneaking through the hall's of Hogwarts under my invisibility cloak, along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. We can barely fit under the cloak, so Peter transformed into a rat.

When I see Greg Lanley, who we've been looking for, I stop and Sirius and Remus bump into me so I have to hold back a "Ouch!". Sirius however is less discret and makes a weird sound which get noticed by the Hufflepuff girl Greg's talking to.

"What's he doing with that girl, only 20 minutes before he has to meet Lily?" I wonder.

Remus is the one who's going to perform the spell's we've got planned for Greg. He pointed out, before we left the dorm, that it would be smartest if he just went alone, but since he's doing this for me I insisted on coming in case he should get in trouble. Sirius then said he wouldn't miss out on all the fun, so he came to. And Peter... Well Peter just tagged along as he always does.

"Okay Moony, work your magic." I whisper to Remus, who pulls out his wand. He waves it around, and mutter some words. "This is gonna be so great!" I hear Sirius whisper exited.

"... Anyway, as I was about to say, I ... I." A high-pitched girl's voice come from Greg, who tryes to clear his throath. It doesn't work.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening!" he tells the Hufflepuff, still sounding like a little girl. He reach out his hand to pat the girl on her shoulder, but scream high when he see's them. His hands have gotten a lot smaller, and his nails are long, manicured to perfection and ... pink!

"Bloddy hell!" he says in a horrible girly voice. The Hufflepuff snorts, and say a quick "See ya!" before leaving in a hurry.

I can't hold my laughter back, and I know that Sirius is gonna crack soon. We open our mouths but no sound come's from us. I look at Remus, apparently he _Silencioed _us, always has been the smart one.

I begin to move, feeling like it would be a good idea to get away from the scene-of-the-crime, but Remus holds a hand up to signal me to stop. He then wave his wand around, and mutters strange words again and I immidiately look over to Greg.

His eyelashes grow, and so does his blonde hair.

"What's happening?" He ask, sounding like he's about to burst into tears. He then says "Oh no my date! I have to cancel!" before storming in direction of the Ravenclaw dorm.

I start to do a little victory dance under the cloak, and it almost falls of. Remus roles his eyes, and we head back to the Gryffindor dorm.

Mission completed.

Lily's p.o.v

I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room, 20 minutes until my date with Greg Lanley.

"Summer do I look, okay?" I ask my best friend who's with me waiting for the marauder's. She looks at me for a minute, before going up to our dorm and coming back down with something in her hands. It's a pair of gold hoop earings, which she puts on me. The other thing is her make-up bag. She pull's out a mascara and a lip-gloss.

"Don't overdo it!" I protest, but Summer simply roles her eyes, before putting some mascara on my eyelashes and lip-gloss on my lips. She holds up her pocket mirror and I look at the work she's done with me. I look quite good with all that stuff on actually.

"Greg's gonna like that!" she says, winking at me.

Just then an owl start hacking on the window, so I walk over and open up the window and the owl streches it's leg out so I can remove the letter.

"Who's owl is this?" I ask Summer, not having a clue who's mailing me.

_Dear Lily. I'm terrible sorry, but I'm gonna have to cancel our date today. I'm afraid I've catched a cold, and I don't wanna risk you getting it to. I really hope we can do something next time there is a Hogsmeade weekend. See you at the Head's meeting monday night. Greg._

"I can't believe this! Look!" I give the note to Summer who reads it through. "He didn't have a cold when I talked to him earlier! Why do you think he canceled?" I ask her.

"Don't know. What an idiot! Don't even have the courage to tell you in person." Summer is almost more offended than me. Only almost, 'cause I am really offended! I'm sure the bastard is lying to me, since he didn't have a cold an hour earlier. And... now I may have to spend the day in the company of one James Potter!

Just as I think that, the portrait swings open and he walks in with his friends.

"Hi guys." Me and Summer greet them. Only Remus and Peter answer.

"Why aren't James and Sirius speaking?" Summer ask suspicious.

"I _Silencioed _them." Remus says grinning.

"Finally!" I give Remus a thumb up.

James and Sirius looks offended, but luckily they can't say anything. Unfortunately Remus has now decided that he has tortured his friends long enough, so he removes the charm... Damn.

"So, Evans, ready for your big date?" Black asks me, eyeing his friends with a knowing look.

"Actually, Black, Greg have catched a cold, so he had to cancel." I say, feeling so stupid being stood up in front of the marauder's, especially James.

"I'm sorry Lily. You're welcome to come to Hogsmeade with us if you want to." James offers. I nod at him as a form of "Yes, thank you."

"Everybody ready to go?" Summer ask looking from me to James with a happy smile on her face. She even giggles a little. "What?" I look at her silly expression. "Nothing." she lies, and we all head to Hogsmeade.

0o0

In Hogsmeade we go to The Three Broomsticks for a quick drink, and when we've almost finished I remember there's something I have to ask Summer. "Hey Summer, where are you gonna be spending christmas now that your parents... now that you can't be home?" I sigh thinking that I'm doomed to be with James and Black the entire christmas.

"Um, with Casey and aunt Helen." she says uncomfortable, and I feel bad I brought it up.

"You're welcome to stay with us." James and Black say.

"Really? But do you have enough room for that, I mean now that Lily's gonna be staying with you also. And what will your parents say?" Summer wonders.

"Don't worry, we can just share my bedroom." Black smirkes at her, and put an arm around her shoulders. She push it away and we all laugh at his fake hurt expression.

"Don't worry you won't have to share a room with Padfoot, and my parents have adored you ever since they met you first time at that annual barberque thing they always drag us to." James says and then adds "In fact Remus, Peter why don't you come to? That could be great!"

"I'll come." Remus immidiately answers.

"I can't, I'm going to France with my parents." Peter sounds sad.

"I'll come to, thank's James." Summer says looking a little cheered up.

"Yay! I won't be stuck alone with James and Black!" Everyone looks half grinning, have shocked at me. "Did I say that out loud?" When they all start to laugh at me I decide to take it as a yes.

"Well I have to go." Peter says secretive and then he leaves the pub.

"I think I'll go shopping for some christmas presents, and no you can't come Lily." Summer says before I even have time to open my mouth.

"I'm gonna go buy some new books." Remus leaves the table to. He and Summer sends some looks to Black who finally get's up saying "Yeah, and I have that thing I wanted to buy." It's just me and James at the table now.

"Summer, I just have to ask you something." James says and they start a hushed conversation I can't hear anything of.

Summer's p.o.v

"Summer, I just have to ask you something." James says and then he adds in a hushed voice so Lily won't hear us. "I don't know what to talk to Lily about so I won't make her mad."

It takes some time for me to come up with something the two of them can't fight about since they can fight about everything. "Oh I know, talk about me. You know, tell her you've been worried about me since that thing with my parent's happened." I suggest.

"I have been worried!" he looks me in the eyes, but I look away quickly.

"Anyway, tell her you think I've seemed a little sad lately, and ask her what she thinks." I help him.

"You have seemed sad, are you even okay?" He ask me.

"Be nice, and then you'll do okay." I advice him, and avoid the question. He returns to the table, and I walk out to the street to begin my christmas shopping.

I begin in Honeydukes where I get a lot different things for Peter, and a box of chocolate frogs for Lily, Remus, James and Black.

In the next shop I buy two quills (One that changes color and a normal one) and a leatherbind diary for Remus.

I walk into the Quidditch shop to find something for James. I end up spending a lot of time in the shop, because I can't decide between a rain-rejecting cloak and a compas to put on his broom. In the end I buy the compas and rain-rejecting glasses that'll help him see better when we're flying in rain.

My next stop is Zonko's where I'm sure I can find some things for Sirius. I walk out of there with many bags, after having bought both things to Sirius and to Casey who loves the joke-shop.

My last stop is the newest clothing shop in Hogsmeade where I'm gonna buy something for Lily, and maybe even a christmas present for myself.

When i step in I notice two boys in Hogwarts school robes. I'm wondering why they are wearing robes on a saturday, but I then notice that they are having them fittet.

"Well, if it isn't the bloodtraitor." Lucius Malfoy smirks evil at me and his friend with greasy black hair laughs. "She's almost as filthy as her mudblood friend." Severus Snapes says when he finished laughing.

"Have you never heard of water and soap?" I ask him cooly, before walking over the girls part of the shop. I look around in the shop for ages before deciding on a white shirt and a friends charm bracelet for Lily. I buy the same bracelet for myself, and when I'm about to pay I see it. A beautiful red silk dress. I'm normally not a dress kinda girl... actually I'm barely a skirt kinda girl. But that dress enchant's me and I have to try it on. It fit's me perfect. It stops just above my knees, and it haves thick straps to hold it up. The silk feel's great on my body, and I don't care about the price I just have to have it. I pay for all my things, and get the presents for Lily wrapped before stepping out on the almost empty street again.

Someones comes up and give's me a hug from behind. When I turn around I see Casey's dark brown eyes stare into mine.

"Hey sweets. Why aren't you with that divine Ravenclaw boy you were telling me about the other day?" I ask when I notice she's alone.

"That bloody bastard stoot me up." she says furios. Remus and Sirius walk up to us, and they both try to steal glances down my bags, but I've enchanted them so nobody but me can see what's in them.

"Wait a minute, Lily had a date with a Ravenclaw today to, and he also stoot her up. Please tell me you weren't going on a date with Greg Lanley?" I say nervous.

"Euw, no! He's way to boring, and by the way haven't you heard someones hexed him so he talks like a girl his hair is girly and he even haves girls hands." Casey can't hold back her laughter and leans up against Remus for support. I see Remus and Sirius grinning at each other.

"You didn't?" I ask them already knowing the answer, and already laughing at the thought of it.

James p.o.v

"I've spent the entire day with Lily Evans, I've spent the entire day with Lily Evans, I've spent the entire day with Lily Evans!" A happy voice repeats again, and again in my head as I walk up to Hogwarts next to Lily. I have my hands deep in my pocket's mostly because they're cold, but also because I keep wanting to reach out and take Lily's hand in mine.

Even though we've spent the day together, I know she wouldn't hesitate to hex me if I did such a thing. Although she did grab my hand earlier, because she was slipping on the ice and she didn't let go of it right away.

I'm walking deep in my own thoughts when I see her Lily looking at me. "What you thinking about?" she smiles at me.

"You!" I burst out. She looks shocked, and I start to mutter "Sorry Lily, it's just-" "Don't worry about it." she cut's me of and she smiles at me again.

"I was just thinking, that we've spent the day together, without fighting." I say, almost truthfully.

"So you already forgot about this morning?" she ask with a hint of a smirk.

"Hmm... Would have been to amazing huh?" We laugh, and I sigh realieved I didn't screw it up.

"Why were you so mad about me seeing Greg today?" she ask me, with her head tipped.

I blush, and open and close my hands nervous. "Well, I kinda like you, in case you haven't noticed." I smile, hoping I look charming.

"Oh my, the great James Potter is blushing!" she grins nervous, and ignore the fact that I just told her I like her. I can't figure out if it's a good or a bad thing. In one way I'm sad she didn't immidiately say that she likes me back, and in another way I'm glad she didn't say she doesn't like me.

"Why do you mess around with my head so much?" I ask her frustrated.

"I do?" she pretend's like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. When I don't respond she says "If it's any help, I don't mean to." we start walking again, and none of us says anything.

We get to the maingates, and I know that as soon we're back in the castle, she won't be with me anymore.

"Wanna go down to the lake, before we go in? We can ice-skate on it." I suggest in panic.

She looks at her shoes before answering something so low I can't hear what she says."Excuse me?"

"I can't ice-skate!" she repeats looking very embarrased.

I try to hold back laughter. "So what? I'll teach you." I say and strech my hand out to her, without thinking.

She looks at my hand, and then in my eyes. "Fine, but don't laugh at me if I fall or I will tell everyone that you sleep with a teddybear each night, and you call it Sandy!" she starts walking down to the lake ignoring my hand.

"Never should have told you that, should I?" I shout after her, as I to head to the lake.

"Of course not." she shouts back.

Lily's p.o.v

"Never should have told you that, should I?" James shouts after me before he heads down to the lake.

"Of course not." I shout back at him, and I stop because I've reached the lake.

"How did I get myself into this?" I ask myself as I look at the ice on the lake, hoping it will hold to me and James.

He now stands next to me with a huge grin. Suddenly two pairs of skates appear, and he starts putting on his. I hesitate for a while. "Maybe I should just watch you?" I suggest, staring nervously at the skates.

"Are you scared Lily?" he ask with an innocent voice, but I know he knows that I'm so stubborn that now I'll skate to prove I'm not scared.

I start to put the skates on, when I say "Not a chance, but you won't like to get beaten by a beginner!" with fake confidence.

I watch him skate around the ice confidently for a moment, before I enter the ice very slowly.

My leg's starts to spread wider and wider and I begin to panic "Jameeeees!" I shout out helpless. He see's me and snorts a little, but then starts to help me on my legs again.

"Okay so this was a stupid idea!" I say, ready to quit it.

"No, come on. You can't quit already." he says, and helds his hand out to me. Very slowly I take it, and he starts pulling me around on the ice... It's actually quite fun, when you aren't about to split yout body into two bits.

"See, it's not that bad. Now you try again." James says patiently, as he let's go of my hands.

I wave arms up and down, trying to stay in balance feeling very stupid. After a while I have a bit more control over my body, and James supportive comments are a big help to.

"Look, look I can do it now!" I state happy, grinning at him. I skate around like a little child for a while, forgetting it is in fact James Potter I'm with and he has always only seen the matture, grown up Lily.

He skates over to me. "And you call me immature?" he winks, and I know he doesn't mean it bad.

"Well, you are." I point out, and gives him a small push to get him out of balance.

He's now the one who's waving his arms up and down stupidly, and I laugh until my sides are sore.

"Hey I didn't laugh at you." He says offended, when he's got his balance back. I skate away from him fast, when I see him aproaching me. He speed's up and because of years of experience he quickly catches up with me.

When he tries to put his arms around me, to keep me from escaping, he only hangs on to a bit of my coat and he pull's both me and him down on the ice.

I land with my upper-body over his, our faces almost touching.

I notice he has a few freckles un his nose, I've never noticed that before. I feel his warm breath on my face, and his body is stiffening under mine.

I wet my lips, and move my face closer to his to kiss him.

Midway through I stop, mutter "Sorry." and gets up. I rip the skates of, throw them on the ground and run up to the castle feeling more confused than ever.

James yell's something after me, but I don't listen and I don't turn around. For some reason I start crying.

A/N: That have got to be the longest chapter ever. Thanks to devotedHPfan for the great prank-idea! I listened to Why Try with Rooney, You Oughta Know with Alanis Morrissete and You Don't Love Me and Naive with The Kooks constantly while writing this chapter... I really don't know why I'm sharing this with everybody! Next up is everybody celebrating christmas. I hope all readers will review this chapter! Pretty please...

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	9. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: YAY ! My computer has gone back to normal, so now I recieve emails from again:D Reviews ! Okay, so I was going to make this the christmas chapter, but I didn't! I had a good idea so I neded this chapter, before I could make the christmas chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy and review!

Finally

Summer's p.o.v

I'm getting comfortable on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, with a book I've just borrowed from Remus, when I hear Lily enter. "Hey Lil, so how did it go with James today? What hexes did you use?" I ask her teasingly, when I hear a small sob coming from her.

I get up from the couch, and walk over to her to put my arm around her, but she avoids it and sit's down in an armchair.

She keeps sobbing, and I don't know what to do, Lily has always let me comfort her when she was crying. "Honey, what's wrong? Did he say something stupid? It's just James, you shouldn't get upset over his stupidities!" I bend down in front of Lily.

"It's not him... it's ... it's me!" Lily get's out between her sobs.

"What is you? Did you say something to him or what? You know he problably deserved it, if you did." I'm praying inside that James won't walk in just now and hear me talk about him like that. But he really can act like an ass in front of Lily.

"No, but I almost kissed him." Lily says quiet.

At first I'm to shocked to even respond. Sure Lily had told me that _maybe _she likes James, but from that and to kiss him? "What do you mean almost?"

"I mean that I was lying on top of him, we slipped on the ice, and then I bend down to kiss him, but suddenly I stopped!" she put's her head in her hands "I don't even know why!"

I start stroking her hair, and now she let's me. "Maybe it's because you like him." I suggest.

"Oh yeah that's why I _didn't _kiss him. Makes perfect sense!" she spits sarcasticlly at me.

"How long is it that you've hated him?" I aks her, even though I already know the answer.

"Hated is such a strong word."

"Fine then, disliked." Wow, she really must like him if she won't even admit she used to hate him.

"Okay, I've disliked him for about six years. What's your point?" Lily ask's.

"My point is after six years of disliking him, you suddenly do like him. You problably just got confused before, when you were about to kiss him. My advice is: admit to yourself that you like him." I look her straight in the emerald green eyes where tears are still running silently from.

"Okay so if I admit that, I won't be confused anymore and everything will go back to normal?" she sounds like a little child, which world has completely changed.

"Problably not, but it'll help. And after you've admitted it to yourself, you should admit it to James." I stare at her, to see her reaction to my idea. She's looking at her hands, slowly she lift's her eyes and look back into mine.

"Summer... I like James Potter!" she says seriously.

I try to hold a giggle back, but her being so serious about something like that is just to funny. "I kinda guessed." I wink at her.

"Do you think I should tell him?" she's smiling a little now,

"Hmmm..." I pretend like I'm thinking hard about it "I think you should tell him." I wipe a tear away for her.

Lily's p.o.v

I wanted to take Summer's advice and tell James that I like him... as more than just a friend. But instead, I started to avoid him, and talk less and less to anybody except Summer. I even shut Remus and Casey out.

There is now 3 days to christmas, and we're all leaving Hogwarts to go to James' house tomorrow. I know I have to talk to him before we go, if only just to stop him sending me hurt and confused looks across the Great Hall everytime we eat there.

I'm currently studying, well okay hiding, in the library. The marauder's planned a christmas-break-party in the common room, and I didn't feel like being near James and alcohol at the same time.

"The library will close now Miss Evans, please give me your book and return to your common room." The evil Madam Pince tell's me before taking my book from me.

So much for a place to hide.

I sigh, and start walking back to the common room as slow as possible. When I get their I tell the password to the Fat Lady, with a silent hope she won't let me in. But of course she does, and once inside I see all Gryffindor student's from fifth year and up, and some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff student's having the time of their life at the party.

Many people say hi, and smile at me when I walk around trying to find Summer or at least Casey, but I still feel sort of alone between all those people. And then Black chooses to make his appearence.

"Lily floweeer! Looking for someone?" he smell's like alcohol, and he puts an arm around my waist.

I wriggle away from his arm "Yeah, I'm looking for Summer."

"You and me both!" he raise his eyebrows.

"Thank's for your help." I roll my eyes, and walk away from him still trying to find Summer between the mess of dancing student's.

I can't see her anywhere, but I spot Remus and Casey sitting on one of the couches. I fight my way over to them, using my elbow once or twice.

"Hey guys what's up?" I plant myself in between them, so they have to move a bit to make room for me.

"Hey Lil, where have you been?" Casey ask me, wondering.

"Oh, I just had to finish some studies in the library. So what have you been doing while I got smarter?" I ask Remus who hasn't said anything yet.

"Oh we were just, you know um... talking." he sounds a bit nervous, I look at Casey to send her a "What's up with him?" look, but then I notice that she to look's a little nervous and her face is blushing slightly. I realise what they were probably talking about before I came and ruined it.

"Can't you two go dance or something, so there's room for me on this couch?" I push them away, pretending it's only so I can have the couch for myself I said it. Though it's not that bad...

I let my eyes follow Remus and Casey to the dancefloor, where they start to slowdance. James is standing nearby, wearing a blinking red nose because all of the marauder's decided to wear something "christmasly" and I get eyecontact with him before I have time to look away.

Once his hazel eyes are staring into mine, it feels like I can't look away. After we've just stared at each other for a moment, I wave him over to me. He looks surprised, but start's to make his way over to the couch.

Once he reach's it, I pat on the empty seat next to me. He sits down, and I don't know what to say to him.

"James, um... we need to talk." I start trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Lily if it's about last weekend, you really don't have to worry about it." his serious eyes finds mine.

"Are you really trying to have a serious conversation wearing a red, blinking nose?" I ask him giggling a bit.

"Of course not." He winks at me, point his wand at the nose and make it blue instead.

I remove it from his nose "Very funny." He tries to get his christmasnose back, and when he lock his hands around my wrists I feel an almost electric rush through my body. I gasp, and from James expression I can tell he felt it to.

For once I do something without thinking it through, I lean over a bit and let my lips brush slightly over James' and then hesitate to see his reaction.

His hands are still locked around my wrist, but he leans forward against me and this time the kiss is much deeper, and with much more passion. I open my mouth and let his tounge in, I try to jerk my hands free so I can run them through his hair, but he won't let go of them. We seperate at the same time to catch some air, and I feel his fingers stroking my wrists.

"James... I like you." I finally admit it.

"I like you to Lily." I finally believe it.

"So... You wan't to go out with me?" He asks, slightly smirking.

I hug him, while saying "Of course!"

All of the student's sigh "Finally!" at the same time. I look around, apperently everyone followed out little kissingscene before. I notice Summer isn't to be seen anywhere and, even though I just want to find the nearest empty room with James, I get up to look for her.

I find her on her bed in our dorm. She's looking in her photoalbum, with pictures from when she was born till her first day of her seventh year of Hogwarts. I'm on a lot of the pictures, and so is Casey. There are also a bunch from the Annual Auror Summer Barberque which James, Black and Summer always get's dragged to by their parents because they're aurors. Except for Blacks parents, but he lives with James. That's how they all met even before school started.

"Why aren't you downstairs partying? You missed a big event." I ask her in a low voice. I look at her lying on the bed. She looks so thin, and like she could break any minute. Summer is usual a very strong person, who looks like she can't get through anything, so it shocks me to think that way about her.

"What did I miss?" she's not crying, and even though she's trying to hide it she certainly sounds sad.

"Well me and James kissed... twice. And then I agreed to go out with him." I feel bad for showing my happiness straight into her face, when I can tell she's sad.

But as always Summer is happy for me and she even smiles. "Wow, so you've finally admit it?"

I nod, and smile happy. "But what's up with you? Why are you looking... at pictures?" I quickly correct myself. I was about to ask her why she she was looking sad but if I had said that, she would have denied it.

"I just... It's because we're all going to James' tomorrow and I have never spend christmas away from home." she sighs. "I miss them so much." Her fingers are stroking a picture of her parents.

If she had been any other person, I would've hugged her or said something to comfort her, but since she's Summer I know that it's not gonna get more personal than this. So I just say "I know, I miss them to."

A picture of her and Black fall's out of the book. She picks it up and look at it. Summer is wearing a white t-shirt and light blue jeans that reach her knees, her hair is a bit longer than it is now, but still blonde and curly. Black has his arm around her waiste, he's wearing an open blue shirt and black shorts. His black hair is long and messy like it is now, and his grey eyes are looking happy at Summer.

"It's from last year." she says, when she sees me staring at the photo.

"He was looking for you, earlier." I say, giving her a knowing look.

"So?" she sounds like she couldn't care less about him.

"Come on Summer what happened, you kissed! Why aren't you two together, everyone knows that you want to be?" I sit down on the bed.

"It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything." She lies. I can tell when she lies, she can't look people in the eye. "Summer I realise you have this weird pride thing, but I know you. You just lied to me, you couldn't look me in the eye. When you hold back laughter, you bite your lip. When there's something that troubles you or confuses you, you bite your nails. You can't hide from me!" I look her in the eyes, and now she can look back. And she does. I get of the bed to go downstairs, and to leave her alone to think.

When I reach the door I hear her whisper "I can try." But I Pretend I didn't hear it.

As soon as I'm back in the common room, James comes over to me and press his lips against my ear. "Is she okay?" he mumbles.

"Mmhh... That tickles. She's a bit sad, but she'll be fine soon." I turn my face around and kiss him on the mouth.

"I have to go find Black." I say, giving him a gentle push away from me.

"Padfoot? Why?" He asks me confused.

"None of your business." I smile at him, before walking away to find Black. On my way I see Casey and Remus are still tight on the dancefloor.

When I find Black he's in the middle of telling some Quidditch-related story to a Hufflepuff.

"Black?" I interrupt.

... He doesn't hear me, and if he does he ignores me.

"Black?" I say this time a little higher.

He keeps talking to the Hufflepuff boy about Quidditch, leaving me looking like a fool.

"Black?" I'm now tapping my foot impaitently up and down. The Hufflepuff have noticed me, but Black is still blabbering away.

"SIRIUS!" I shout annoyed, and he finally notices me. Everyone in the room has fallen silent. I never call Black by his first name, and I knew that would be the only way to get his attention.

"We have to talk." I drag him over to a corner of the common room.

"Hi Lily, nice to see you to." Black says sarcasticlly, while being dragged.

"Listen, Summer is feeling bad." I've stopped. He looks sad, when I tell him, but also like he doesn't know what's that got to do with him.

"Okay, I've got to do everything by myself! You like her right?" I ask, when he didn't say anything.

He looks a bit shocked, but then he nods. "Yeah I do, but she just want's to be friends and that's cool. I don't wanna lose her as a friend."

Wow, Black caring so much about a girl, he'll miss the oppotunity to snog her. "Have you asked her if she just want's to be friends?"

When he doesn't answer I say "Think about it!" shoot him a knowing look, and start to look for James.

James' p.o.v

Lily comes back to me after she left to talk to Sirius about something, she wouldn't say what and it annoys me. But as soon as she's in my arms, I don't care anymore.

She pull's me out to the dancefloor and I start sweating a bit. I can't really dance. Close by I see Remus and Summer's cousin Casey dancing close, I try to spy on their moves but it look's like they're just hugging.

Lily put's her arms around my neck, and rest her haid on my shoulder. Shooting a look sideways to see what Remus is doing, I put my arms around Lily's waist and lean my head against hers. We move back and forth a bit, but nothing I can't do.

i sigh realived, Lily hear's it and move her head to kiss me.

"She taste like strawberrys!" I think, while my tounge is exploring her mouth once more.

When we break apart, she puts her head back on my shoulder and we dance for a while.

Two songs after that, I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I spin my head around to see who it is.

Sirius is standing behinde me, looking very worried.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" I ask loosening my grip on Lily. Remus, Casey and Peter is standing there to, they all look worried.

"Guys what's wrong?" Lily ask's scared.

Sirius looks and sounds lost when he says "It's Summer. I can't find her!"

A/N: Uhh a clifhanger. Anyway, at first Lily and James weren't supposed to get together in this chapter, but, I don't know, it just felt right. You will hear why Summer doesn't show feelings as much as Lily, but not until a lot of chapters. You'll find out what Peter has been doing everytime he's been of to secret places in 3 or 4 chapters I think. There is gonna be a Christmas chapter, a New Years chapter, and then a truth and dare chapter, after that I'm not quite sure. Oh and if you recognize the part with the red blinking nose, it's from Ally McBeal (Disclaimer: I do not own Ally McBeal either.) I listened to You Make Me Sick – Pink, Love A Loser – The Raincoats, True Colors – Fredro Starr feat. Jill Scott and Happy Ever After – Letter's To Cleo, constantly while writing this chapter. I don't know why I think it's important to share that with you guys, but it is. Anyway I hope everyone reviews:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	10. Attack On A Complicated Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay so my computer is still a bit messed up, but I've recieved a few mail's from fanfiction. Okay so for once, I don't have some long, boring non-important authors note. Please enjoy and review:D

Attack on a complicated girl

Lily's p.o.v

"What!" I shout at Black. "Where have you looked for her?"

"I thought about what you said before, and I decided to go look for Summer. When I couldn't find her anywhere I asked Casey to check your dorm, and she said she weren't there." Black looks miserable.

"But I was with her in there, a minute ago!" I say, trying to prove them wrong. She coudln't just have gone.

James' patting Black sympathecticlly on the back. "Sirius come with me, please." He says.

"No! We have to go look for Summer, what if she's hurt!" Black's already moving in high speed against the portrait.

"Sirius!" James gives him a look, I can't figure out. Whatever it means, it looks like Black just realised something, and he follows James into their dorm.

A minute after they come running down the stairs, I'm wondering why they are in such a hurry.

When they run past me, Remus and Casey they tell us to come along.

We're running down the halls, and I don't even know why, or where we going. "Guys, what's up? Where is she?" I ask while catching my breath.

"Down by the lake... with Malfoy and Snape!"

Summer's p.o.v

I'm standing by the frozen lake, at night. It's freezing, I only have a sweater and jeans on. I just needed to get outside for a while to think. I miss my parent's like crazy, and I'm wondering if I'll ever see them again. I don't even know if they're still safe... Or alive.

It hadn't been to hard to sneak out from the Gryffindor tower, Remus and Casey had been dancing, so was Lily and James except for a kissingbreak. Sirius was wandering around talking to everybody, and Peter had been stuck with Lindsay Lovegood. Also known as Lindsay Lovesick, it should be forbidden to be that desperate!

Once I got away from the party, I just had to get unseen through the castle and my friendship with the marauder's were a great help with that.

The moon is reflected on the ice, and I stare at it without seeing it. My thoughts are with my parent's all the way in America.

Suddenly out of nowhere a spell is cast at me, and I feel my hands being tied on my back. I try to think of a way to still get my wand, but I remember it's on my bed. Damn!

I look around to see who casted the spell on me. Stepping out from their hideout behind a tree, I see Malfoy and Snape walking over to me smirking evil.

"Hello bloodtraitor. What are you doing out at night, and without the mudblood and the other traitors?" they ask.I spit in their direction, silently hoping someone will turn up very soon.

"How dare you spit at us!" Snape lifts his wand, and step close to me so I can feel the tip of it against my face.I refuse to even flinch, and the pride Lily mentioned earlier is a help now that I pretend I'm not the least bit scared. I don't answer him even though I have at least 10 things I could tell them both right now, but if I provoke them I don't know what they'll do to me.

Malfoy walks laid back over to Snape, still smirking evilly at me, and then he lower Snape's wand. "Patience!" he hisses "Remember we have a question to ask her." he looks straight into my eyes, and I prey that he doesn't know I can't look people in the eye when I'm lying. I don't know what they're gonna ask me, but I'm pretty sure whatever it is I'll lie.

Snape makes a dissaproving sound, but lower his wand and steps back. I can't believe Lily once stood up for that creep.

"Now, Summer, we happen to know that your parents are currently hiding from The Dark Lord, and we would like you to tell us where." Malfoy look's like saying my name had a bad taste to it.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask scared, all though I keep up my fearless apearence.

"Because If you don't we might have to hurt you. And... you've told your precious friends where you parent's are, right? Maybe we'll have a talk with them after we've finished talking to you. Or maybe some of _our _friends will have to talk to them." he keeps talking in this overly sweet and kind voice. I can't hold my gasp back. I'm sure those _"friends"_ he's talking about is Death Eaters, I can't let my friends get tortured by Death Eaters, and I can't tell them where my parent's are either.

"I don't know where my parent's are!" I manage to look Malfoy in the eyes, while answering. It's true, they could've have moved since Dumbledore told me where they were.

"Now, now that's just not true is it?" he ask still in a sweet and kind voice, while he stroke a single finger down my face. I move my head as far away from his hand as possible, I'm afraid I'll throw up all over him.

Out of nowhere both Malfoy and Snape are stunned. I almost get tears in my eyes when I see Sirius, James, Lily, Casey, Remus and Peter come running, wands liftet.

Remus, James and Peter starts levitating Snape and Malfoys stunned body's heading for the castle, Casey take their wands. Lily and Sirius help's me out of my tied up position. I immidiately hug both Lily and Sirius at once.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Lily says on the edge of tears. She throws her arms around me again "I'm so glad your safe!"

"Relax Lil. Tied up by Malfoy and Snape in the middle of the night, without my wand and no one knowing where I were, nothing I can't handle." I smile at her, and Sirius smiles at me.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle. You have to see the Headmaster and after that we'll go to the hospital wing." Sirius gives me a gentle push in direction of the castle.

"Why are we going to the hospital wing? I'm not hurt." I say confused. Lily still have her arm's around me as we walk.

"Summer, you were just attacked! You'll need a potion of some sort, at least something for the shock!" Sirius says stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, Snape and Malfoy attacked me what a big shock, never thought they would do something like that!" I say sarcastic, while hiding my shaking hands from him.

He shooks his head disbelieving, and the he see's my right hand, which is on Lily's shoulder at the moment. It's shaking, and I can't make it stop. I feel his stare burning on it, and I want to hide it deep in my pocket, but I know it will look suspicious if I hide it now. Sirius removes his stare from my hand to my eyes.

"Summer, you're very strong and we're all very impressed on how you've handled everything, but I can see that you're not fine now. You need to learn how to accept help, without feeling weak or like a failure!" he says.

I know he's right, but he doesn't know why I have to be so strong, or why I don't let emotions get to me.

No one says anything after that, and we wait outside Dumbledore's office in silence. Malfoy and Snape are still stunned and being levitated by James and Remus.

Casey is out getting McGonagall so she can help us get into Dumbledore's office. At the look of McGonagall when they arrive, I can tell that Casey hasn't informed her in which state Malfoy and Snape would be in. Obviously the proffesor weren't prepared that they would be flying, only held up by two student's wands.

"Oh my! What... Chocolate Mousse." she tell's the gargoil that leads to the Headmaster's. It moves, and we all step in the small, moving staircase.

"Goodevening Minerva, I thought we followed our tradition, where you come to me _after _the student's have gone home for christmas." Dumbledore greets McGonagall amused. He chuckles slightly when he see all the student's behind her, and McGonagall blushes a bit.

"Albus, this is very serious. Miss Halloway was attacked by Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy by the lake for not so long ago. They had tied her up and were about to hex her, when luckily her friends came in time to stun Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape." McGonagall informs him.

He look's shocked and, mostly, concerned at me. "Miss Halloway are you allright?" he asks, while offering us all a lemon drop.

"Yes I am, Headmaster." I answer polite, I hear Sirius grunt behind me, but I ignore it. I look Dumbledore in the eyes with a pleading look, I need to talk to him alone. He bend's his head so little, to nod, that I barely noticed it.

"I would like to thank you all for your help, but I do believe you have a party going on and I would like to speak to Miss Halloway alone." Dumbledore nods goodnight at everyone, and my friends and proffesor McGonagall leaves the room.

"Now, Summer tell me what's happened?" He offers me a seat, before sitting down himself and I start to tell him everything.

"... So, you have to do something Headmaster. I don't want my friends to get hurt, and I don't want my parent's to get hurt!" I finish.

"Of course you don't, dear. Tomorrow you leaving school and going to the Potter household, right?" his ice-blue eyes are focused on me.

"Um, yeah. Excuse me asking, but how did you know?" I wonder.

He chuckles a little "Oh, it just so happens I know a lot of things, but I never tell how I know." he winks at me "I even knew that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape has contact to Death Eaters, but I, however, never thaught they would attack a student. And I would like to apoligize to you Summer."

I gasp shocked. He knew? I get up from my chair in frustration.

"I can tell you're a bit shocked. I would like to explain myself." I nod at Dumbledore, to get him started.

"If I had expelled Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape, when I first discovered their contact to the Death Eaters and Voldemort, I would no longer be able to keep and eye on them. I've even heard them talk about things my own spies haven't discovered, and it has helped the good side a lot. Of course I should have thought more about the safety of my student's, I realise that now." He sounds miserable about his mistake.

"Don't worry Headmaster, you did what you thought were the right thing. And luckily I'm strong enough, to handle this." I say sitting down again.

"But you know, showing emotions and accepting emotions isn't weak. It's actually very brave." Of course Dumbledore has to come with some sort of wisdomswords.

"You sound just like Sirius." I say without thinking.

Once again he chuckles "Well I do believe Mr. Black cares for you, as do I. We only wish you the best. Goodnight Summer." he get's up from his chair to walk me to the door.

I blush when he mention's Sirius feelings for me "Goodnight Headmaster."

I stop just before we reach the door. "Excuse me, but what will happen with Snape and Malfoy?"

"I would still like to keep them at the school, of course with even more observation that before, but I will let you think about that and let me know after the christmasholiday." he opens the door, and I walk out deep in thoughts.

When I get out from behind the gargoil, I see Sirius sitting awaiting. "Where you listening to out conversation?" I ask, already angry.

"No. I have something I need to talk to the Dumbledore about. But I need to ask you a favor, before I go talk to him." Sirius get's up from the floor he's been sitting on "Go to Madam Pomfrey and get potion for shock, and one that'll help you sleep, please Summer?"

I hesitate for a moment, before I nod at him. I head for the hospital wing, and get a sleep-potion. I refuse to take one for shock.

When I get to the Gryffindor common room, it's empty and Lily is already asleep in our dorm. I change over to my short black hotpants, and my red tanktop that says "Rebel" in black. It's the best clothes to sleep in, in my opinion.

I walk back down to the common room, and swallow the entire potion before opening my book. I barely read three words before I'm asleep.

Sirius p.o.v

"Do you think it's possible, Headmaster?" I ask Dumbledore. He nods at me, and offers me a lemon drop before he says goodnight, and show me to the door.

I walk back to the Gryffindor tower in a hurry. I only have time for a few hours sleep, before I have to get up to take the train to King's Cross.

I reach the common room, when I hear a weird sound. It sounds a bit like someone snoring light. Then I see Summer on the couch with a blanket only half over her, and an open book over her stomach.

I remove the book, and tug the blanket around her. She groans low, but other than that she keeps sleeping. I'm surprised she actually did go and take a potion. I find the empty bottle and read what it says.

_This potion will help to fall asleep, and keep the person who's taking it dreamless. If to much is taken, the sideaffects can be: _

_Feeling extremely hot or extremely cold, nightmares, and constantly interrupted sleep._

The bottle I'm holding is empty, I look at Summer. It doesn't look like she's either sweating or freezing, but she look's like she has an unpleasant dream. I find another blanket, light the fire in the fireplace and sit's down in an armchair acroos the couch to watch her.

After keeping awake an hour, I feel my eyes closing slowly and I drift of. I sence Summer moving, even though I'm on the edge of sleeping so I shut my eyes wide open, and stare at Summer who's stretching on the couch. With the back of her hand, she wipes away a bit of drool from her mouth. I cough low so she'll now I'm presence, hoping it won't scare her to much.

"Sirius! What the... What are you doing here?" she ask's when she hear's me. I scared her.

"You've taken to much of your sleep potion so I decided to stay awake and watch you, just to be safe." I defend myself.

"Oh... Well that was really sweet of you. I just had a horrible nightmare, I don't get it this potion was supposed to make you dreamless." I show her the bottle, and she says "Ahh." And nod.

"What did you talk to Dumbledore about?" she's sits up in the couch, apperently afraid to fall asleep again.

"You'll find out soon, but until you do I won't reveal anything." I say teasingly.

"Urgh, evil you!" she sticks her tounge out at me, and smiles.

"So what did you talk to him about, you were in there for a long time?" I ask her curios.

"I just told him what happened at the lake with Snape and Malfoy." she shrugs, pretending it's nothing and removes the blanket to get up from the couch and get to the bathroom. I look at her long, slender legs that's revealed by her small sleeping-shorts. When she tries to move past me, I hold her back and lock my eyes with her's.

"What exactly did happen?" I ask her. She looks away, which is a sure sign she's lyring. "Nothing!" I give her a look, so she knows I don't believe her.

"Sirius, nothing happened. Now please let me go, I really have to pee!" she demands. I let go, and lean back in the armchair sighing.

"Why do I have to fall for such a complicated girl?" I ask myself while waiting for Summer to come back from the bathroom.

When she get's back she take's her book, and the blanket she's been sleeping under in her arms. "I should go and sleep in a bed instead of a couch. You need to sleep to, but it was sweet of you to watch me. Thank's Sirius." she gives me a small kiss on the cheak, and turn around to walk up to her dorm.

"Summer wait! I wan't you to sleep down here, so I can keep an eye on you. Just to be safe." I say, hoping she'll listen for once. Slowly she turns around, and I think she'll get back on the couch, but then she shooks her head.

"No, it's not important. Thank's for the offer." she turns around once more, and I suddenly realise why she won't stay in the common room with me. "I promise not to ask any questions about what happened." I offer her. "Promise?" she ask suspicious. I nod eager and sit down in my armchair again. She smiles at me, and lies down on the couch. She pull's the blanket over her, and soon after she fall's asleep once more.

What she doesn't know is she's just confirmed something, I've been wondering about. Something did happen at the lake, something she won't talk about. I keep wondering what it is untill I see the sun rising, and hear the Gryffindor's starting to wake up and pack their last thins down before going to breakfast.

I wake Summer up, and she head's to her dorm to talk to Lily and pack her stuff. I go up to my dorm, and throw the last thing's down in my trunk, before muttering "Aquamenti." and splashing a whole lot of cold water at James, Remus and Peter. They all throw pillow's at me, and with that our usual morningroutine has started.

When we meet the girl's for breakfast in the Great Hall, I have toothpaste in my hair (James' revenge for the water), Peter's eye is read, because he got the corner of a pillow in it, James is soaked because I splashed him one more time, and Remus has a note on his back that says "Mom!". The note is because he tried to stop James and mines pillow/toothpaste/water fight, sounding frighting a lot like James mom.

Lily refuse to either hug or kiss James, becuse she don't wan't to get wet, and Summer even laughs at us, even though she look's tired from yesterday.

After breakfast we get our trunk's and start to walk to Hogsmeade, so we can catch the train that'll take us to London.

A/N: I know, I know. I said that christmas would be in the last chapter, but it wasn't! Then I said it would be in this chapter, but it wasn't! I really think it will be in the next chapter! I listened to Broken – Sether feat. Amy Lee, Weak – Skunk Anansie, That's What Friends Are For – Dionne Warwick, Tiny Dancer – Elton John and a danish song called Venus with Anne Linnet while writing this chapter. I hope everyone will review, 'cause it really keep's me going, and help me update faster.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	11. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay, so I apoligize for all the spell-errors in the last chapter! I don't know what happened with that. Anyway Christmas is gonna be in this chapter, please enjoy and review!

Christmas

James p.o.v

"... Santa Clauuus is coming to town, Santa OUCH!" I rub the back of my head "That hurt Lily!" Lily just shrugs her shoulder, apperently not caring that she just interrupted my song. Actually that was problably her intention with hitting me. We're sitting in a traincompartment on our way to King's Cross Station.

"I can't wait for the guys to see you tomorrow Lil!" Summer sends Lily a knowing look, and I wonder what that's all about.

"What do you mean?" Lily ask her, not looking up from her book.  
"What do you think I mean? I've lived with you for four and a half years now, I've seen how you act at christmas." Summer answers, clearly grinning.

Lily looks up from her book, with a face of terror! She's not staring at anyone in particular.

"What are you two talking about?" Remus cut's in.

"Oh, it's just when it's christmas Lily she mmmhhhn!" Lily jumps up and cover Summer's mouth, before she can finish her sentence.

"Fine, I won't tell them. They'll find out tomorrow anyway." Summer leans back in her seat.

"I know! That's terrible! Maybe we should just spent christmas at Casey's instead?" Lily says.

"NO!" I shout out immidiately. Everyone look at me. I pull Lily down on my lap, and place my arms around her waist. "I wan't to spend christmas with you, only you." I whisper in her ear. She smiles and gives me quick kiss.

"Awww..." The other's sigh teasingly.

"Hey Prongs, what did you tell her?" Sirius ask, with a smirk. Summer kick's him for me and he complains something about Summer's supposed to be on his side.

"And what's your side?" she ask's rolling her eyes, before she even hear his answer.

"The side against Mushy Lovey Dovey Couples, of course." he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I reply with an insulted "Hey!" while Peter, and Remus just laughs, and Summer and Lily ignore him.

"Seriously you have got to keep it down." Sirius tell's me and Lily. "Funny, never thought I'd hear the word seriously come from Black, do you even know what it means?" Lily ask's Sirius.

Everyone except Sirius laugh's at this, but after a while he can't hold a smile back. "Good one Evans!" he says.

"Let's sing a song." Remus suggests.

"Yeah!" Summer smiles.

"No, Lily will just hit me again." I say pouting at Lily. She closes her book "Nop, 'cause I'm done with my book now, which one should we sing?" She ask the others.

"Jingle Bell?" Peter aks's quietly. Sirius sighs "No we already sang that one, remember?"

"Last Christmas?" Lily ask's, it's her favorite christmas song.

"Oh I know, sing that 12 days with the marauder's?" Summer says. We all agree on it, and take deep sighs.

_On the first day of christmas, the marauder's got in one fight with Snape_

_On the second day of christmas, the marauder's got two angry letter's from their parent's_

_On the third day of christmas, the marauder James asked Lily out three times_

_On the fourth day of christmas, the marauder Sirius snogged four girls_

_On the fifth day of christmas, the marauder Remus wrote five poems_

_On the sixth day of christmas, the marauder Peter ate six pack's of chocolate frogs_

_On the seventh day of christmas, the marauder's got screamed at by Lily seven times_

_On the eight day of christmas, the marauder's got eight detentions_

_On the ninth day of christmas, the marauder's found nine secret passages_

_On the tenth day of christmas, the marauder's insulted ten professors_

_On the eleventh day of christmas, the marauder's pulled eleven pranks on the slytherins_

_On the twelfth day of christmas, the marauder's got twelve christmaspresents_

We all sing false, the song doesn't rhyme, it doesn't follow the melody, and Lily and Summer are laughing hard."I'm actually quite offended I'm not mentioned in the song, when Lily is mentioned twice." Summer say's between her laughs.

Sirius put's an arm around her "Come on Summer, we love you. you know that." Summer freezes and get's up from the seat, shaking Sirius arm away. "I have to go to the toilet." she leaves the compartment in hurry.

"What was that about?" I ask Lily, who know's her best of all of us.

"Shit!" she mutter's, and get's up from her seat to. "I have to go talk to her." she says, before leaving the compartment to.

"What did I say?" Sirius ask's confused, when Lily's gone.

I shook my head wondering.

0o0

Summer and Lily eventually came back, acting like nothing had happened. We got to King's Cross and now we're sitting in a car, on our way to my house.

The car pauses at an white iron gate. The driver press a code, and the gate's open.

We drive up a beautiful driveway, with big green grassy areas, tree's and beautifull exotic flowers. A moment after we can see the house from the car, well the mansion actually.

"Wow, you live here?" Lily ask's breathless. Summer just stare at it with her mouth wide-open, and Sirius and Remus have both seen it before. Well Sirius basiclly live here, because of his contempt against his own family. Lily look's at Summer who still haven't said anything "Are you okay?" she ask's her. "I'm so gonna get lost here!" Summer answer's looking lost at the giant house.

Lily's p.o.v

We all laugh at Summer's comment, and before I know it we've reached the house, and our trunks are being carried into the mansion. We all follow James up to the main-entrance, and I look curious at the woman who opens the door.

Her hair is ravenblack like James', it reach's her shoulder's. Her eyes are dark, but kind. She's wearing black trouser's, a darkgreen t-shirt with a matching cardigan, and a simple pearlnecklace. On her finger I see an extravagant weddingring, with a huge diamond. She smiles kindly at all of us, and I immidiately like her.

"James, dear, I've missed you." she kisses James on the cheak, before moving on to meeting the rest of us. Black takes her hand, and kisses it. "Mrs. Potter you look better than ever, even though I didn't thought it possible." she laughs at him "Sirius, how always nice it is to see you, and how many times must I ask you to call me Amelia?" Sirius wink's at her "I thought that was only when we were alone." Once more she laughs, and she hits playfully after him, when she see's Summer.

She hug's her tight "Summer! Oh, you grow more lovely everytime I see you. I trust you look after the boys in school?" Summer smiles and says yes.

Remus step's over to Amelia, and he to get's a kiss on the cheak. "Remus, how nice you could come to. Have you written more of your fantastic poetry?" she ask's Remus, who shook's his head and blush slightly. I'm surprised of how well James' mom seem's to know his friends. I'm the only one she hasn't said hello to yet, and I stand by myself a bit shy.

"And you must be Lily. It's so nice to meet you, and I must say you're even more beautifull than James told me." she smiles kindly at me, and gives me a quick hug. "It's nice to meet you to, Mrs. Potter." I say polite. "Oh please, call me Amelia." she says, and I just nod and smile.

"Well, if you will go into the small livingroom, I have some cookies for you and some news." she says before heading down to a door, I'm gueesing leads to a kitchen.

James and Sirius show's us the way to the "small" livingroom.

It's huge! And it's perfectly decorated. I happen to love christmas, and I always get kinda weird on christmaseve and morning. But that beautifull, perfect decorated livingroom is almost enough to get me started early, on my christmas-happyness. My mouth is open, as I look around in the livingroom.

"Wow, this is beautifull!" I gasp the exact moment that Amelia enter's the room with a tray filled with cookies, and warm butterbeers.

"Thank you Lily, now please sit all of you. Oh and have some cookies." we all sit down, and grab a cookie, except for Black who grabs two. Summer elbows him, and he says something I can't quite hear through all the cookie in his mouth.

"So, mom, what was the news, you mentioned before?" James ask, and we all look at his mother.

"Well, Dad won't be here for christmas, he got an assignment. At first we were both asked to come, but you know your father, he wouldn't let me. Not when you were all coming, he said at least one of us needed to be here with you, and as always he want's to keep me safe." Amelia folds her napkin while talking.

"What do you mean safe? You're an auror to, is it a dangerous assignment?"James ask's worried.

"No no, of course not dear. But you know dad, he think's it's his job to protect us all, he just forget's that I can take care of myself, and that he to need's someone to protect him." she chuckles slightly to lighten the mood "It's a good thing you take after me, James." James smiles at his mom, but still look's kinda worried.

We sit and talk in the livingroom for hours, but then I can't keep a yawn back. I try to hide it with the back of my hand, but Amelia notice's it anyway tell's us it's time for bed.

"James, Sirius could you please show the girl's to their rooms, and Remus you know where yours is, right?" she ask the three boys, while placing empty plates, bottles and used napkins on the tray.

"Yes, of course mom, do you need help with the tray?" James aks's helpfull, and my heart melt at his sweetness.

"No dear, it's fine. Goodnight everyone, sweet dreams." she smiles kindly at all of us, before leaving the room. James put's an arm around me and whisper "I'll show you my room now." I blush and he laughs "Just kidding, you'll get your own room."

Like every other room in his mansion, the bedroom I'm sleeping in is huge. There's a soft white carpet on the floor, the bed is giant, white with a bit of gold on it. A red velour carpet, cover's the bed and there's a make-up table, a closet and a bookcase that matches the bed. I think it look's like a princess bedroom from a fairytale. I notice door in the back, that leads out to a balcony, from where I have a view over the entire garden, which is actually more like an forest.

Outside the bedroom I say goodnight, to Summer, Remus and Black, but James follow me into the bedroom.

"Do you like it?" he ask's nervous, like he's personally made the room especially for me.

"Like it? I love it!" I shriek happy, while throwing myself down on the bed.

"I can't belive all the times you've accused me of being immature, when you're almost worse than me." he says teasingly, while sitting on the edge of the bed.

I straighten up, and climb over to sit next to him. "I know, but I hide it better." I joke, while resting my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe your my girlfriend." he strokes my hair, and kisses it.

"Me neither, but I'm glad I am." I turn his head, and kiss him passionetely.

"Sweet dreams, Lily" he whisper's before leaving the room.

I sigh and lie down on the bed again, feeling more happy than I have in a while.

0o0

"It's christmaseve tonight!" That is the first thought that hit's me, when I wake up. I jump out of my bed, momentarily forgetting where I am, so I walk out on the balcony, when I think I'm going to the bathroom. I get back into the room, and I start searching through the closet, after my christmasclothes. When I find them, I start the search after a bathroom.

Out in the hallway, I bump into James who's also headed for the bathroom.

"Morning sweetie." he hugs, me and tries to kiss me. I duck, and avoid him. "I haven't brushed my teeth." I explain.

"Neither have I, and I don't care." he tries to kiss me again, but I duck once more.

"But I do, now please show me where there is a bathroom." I demand. He grins at me, but start showing me the way.

Once inside the bathroom, I make extra sure the door is lockes, not being used to share a bathroom with three boys. I undress, and sink myself down into a giant tub. At first, the water is burning, but after a while I'm used to it, and I can relax. When the water start's to feel cold, and I'm slightly wrinkled I get out of the tub and start's dressing.

I'm wearing a short red skirt with a white, a longsleeved red blouse, white tights, and flat red shoes. I divide my hair in two parts and braid it.

When I'm finished I find my way back to my room, and I meet James again.

"Lily? Isn't that a little... much?" he ask's while looking up and down at me.

I'm smiling happy "Of course not, it's christmas!" I step closer to him "I've brushed my teeth now." I whisper to him. He's smiling to now, as he bends down to kiss me.

"EEEWW!" Summer and Black shout's teasingly at us, coming out from their rooms.

I simply smile happy at them and say "Merry Christmas!" I look around in the hallway "Where's Remus?" I ask, when I notice he's missing.

"Oh, he's at his mom's to say merry christmas, give her a present and stuff." James answer, bending towards me again. "Mmkay." I mumble, while smiling at him.

"Please you guys, get a room!" Black says, before he and Summer walk's down to get some breakfast.

"Should we go with them?" I ask James, still smiling.

"In a second." he smiles wickedly before finally kissing me.

We spent the rest of the day, telling christmas stories, singing, reading, playing, talking and just having a good time. Remus arrives in time for the amazing dinner, Amelia has made. At the table, we talk some more, and laugh a lot to. Black suggest's that we stay up all night, but Amelia usher's us to bed at 11 o'clock.

We all say goodnight, and I get to bed full of expectation for tomorrow! Presents!

Summer's p.o.v

"WAKE UP SUMMER; IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S TIME FOR PRESENTS!" I think I've lost my hearing, after Lily shouted that straight into my ear.

It's dark in my room, and my hands is searching over my nightstand for my watch. 6 o'clock! Is she crazy?

"LILY! Why on earth, are you up at this time, and even more important, why am I up at this time?" I ask sleepy.

"Because it's christmas!" she point's out happy.

"So?" I'm already half asleep again.

"So? What do you mean so? It. Is. Christmas!"

"Go annoy James!" I roll over on my stomach, and force my pillow over my head so I won't be able to hear her.

"But he's sleeping!" she lift's the pillow away from my ear.

I sit up in my bed "So was I! But you still came in here, and yelled at me!" I complain.

"Yeah well, you're used to it." she defends herself.

"Not so early, and anyway go make James used to it!" I mumble, while lying down again.

"What?" she asks.

I sigh, still very annoyed. "Go. Annoy. James! Now, please!" When I lay my head on my pillow again, I fall asleep.

A few hours after that, I wake up again this time in a much more pleasant way. Well, if you call having a bunch of present's dropped on you pleasant anyway.

"Morning Summer, time to open presents." Sirius climbs into my bed, as do James, Lily and Remus.

"Already?" I ask still sleepy from my earlier meeting with Lily.

"Couldn't keep Lily waiting any longer!" he grins at me. I _accio _the presents I bough,t from my trunk and start passing them out. I already owled Casey and Peter theirs.

"Wow, Summer! This is to much. Not that I would give them back." Remus smiles at me.

"COOOOOL!!!" Sirius just shout's when he unpack's all his things from Zonko's.

"How did you know I wanted this compas?" James ask's me.

"I love this shirt, and the bracelet! It's one of those friendscharm bracelet's right?" Lily ask's me. I barely have time to nod, before she grabs her next present from James and start's to unwrap it. It's a beautifull necklace, with a small emerald green heart hanging from it. "James! This is so beautifull, I completely love it!" she hugs him, and while she does he mouths a "Thank you!" to me, since it was me who picked the necklace.

I get a Quidditch calendar, and lot's of things to help me maintain my broom from James.

From Remus, I get a notebook, but when I open it I see it contains all my favorite poems, writen by none other than Remus Lupin himself.

I look over to Sirius, who's the only one which present's haven't been unwrapped yet. Remus, James and Lily all get their present's, but he completely ignores me. I watch the other open up, and say thank's and all that.

"And now to the most important present of all!" Sirius say mysterious as he hands me, a gift. I smile at him, relieved he hadn't forgotten me, before ripping the paper of. Inside is a beautifull silver mirror, and I smile and thank him, even though I haven't figured out why this present is so important.

"It's really beautifull!" I tell him, and I actually mean it.

"Yeah it may be, but watch this: Mrs. Halloway." he says to the mirror.

I look down at it, as a face appears. My mom's face. "Mom?" I ask in disbelief. "Merry Christmas, my dear Summer!" she says back from the mirror. A single tear of happyness fall's down my cheak before I throw myself over Sirius to thank him. I pull him into a bonecrushing hug, and kiss him on his forhead and cheaks. All the while screaming "Thank you!" over and over again.

"Summer, listen to me. Me and dad love you so much, and we miss you just as much! When Dumbledore decides it's safe for us, to return to Britain we will honey. We will come home, and take care of you! We love you, and we couldn't be more proud of you. Dumbledore told us how bravely you've taken all of this." My mother start's crying now, but after a short moment she speaks again "You'll be able to talk to me and dad through this mirror, remember to thank Sirius for getting this idea. But I'm forced to ask you, only to use this if you feel it's important. By the way tell Lily, we love and miss her to. And Casey! I have to go now, my dear girl, but I'll always love you, and miss you and we will be together again! Remember that!" I whisper a goodbye to my mom.

"That was what you were talking to Dumbledore about, wasn't it?" I ask Sirius. He nods, and wipe my tear away.

"Sirius, I really don't know how to thank you. This is the greatest gift I could ever dream of!" I say moved.

"You don't have to thank me Summer, all I really did was to ask Dumbledore if it was possible, he took care of the rest. Except of picking the mirror, I was in charge of that to!" he pull's me into a hug.

I see that Lily has tears in her eyes, so I move over to hug her. "This is the best christmas ever!" she says through her tears.

A/N: Aw, sweet, lovely Sirius! I hope you all liked the christmas-chapter! I know I do, it's sweet and filled with emotions. Oh by the way, I **_LOVE _** christmas! Next up is Casey and a changed Summer holding a New Year's eve party. I listened to Last Christmas – Wham, Rockin' Around The Christmastree – Mel & Kim, Do They Know It's Christmas? - Band Aid, 8 Days Of Christmas – Destiny's Child, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town – Jackson Five, Jingle Bell Rock – Aly & A.J, and Let Love Be Love – S.O.A.P/Juice/Christina feat. Remee while writing this chapter. Merry christmas! (I know it's early, but I'm in the mood!) Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	12. New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yay, I'm sick! Well, okay not that that would be a good thing, but it's just a bad cough, so my mom insisted i stayed home from school today. Couldn't reallly say no then, and now I have the day of to write. I hope you enjoy and review.

New Year

Sirius p.o.v

"Remus! Wake up!" I shout, as I storm into Remus' room. I pull the curtains apart, and let the sun wake him up. He groans, and stretches. "What's wrong, Sirius?" he ask's, rubbing his eyes because of the bright sunlight.

"It's Lily and James, I walked in on them... on them, oh it's to horrible to say!" I sit down in frustration.

Remus suddenly look's wide awake, and shocked "You walked in on them... having, you know?"

I shook my head quick "No, no! It's worse!" I put my head in my hand, and Remus looks confused now. "What then? They didn't fight and break-up or something?" Once more I shook my head. "I walked in on him reading poetry for her!"

Remus just laughs at me for a long time "How horrible!" he says ironic. I sit up straight "It is! Don't you realise this means, he's really really serious? He'll problably end up marrying her!"

"Haven't you ever read poetry for a girl, Padfoot?"

"No! Why, have you?" I ask Remus, but he looks sad now. "Oh, damn! Moony, I'm sorry!" I mentally hit myself. "No, it's okay." he get's of the bed, and start to look for some clothes. I know I have to cheer him up, we're going to a New Years Eve party at Summer and Casey's tonight, and if he's Moody Moony, he won't come.

"You know Remus, the only one who doesn't think you're able to date, is you! And it's stupid. Summer's a girl, and she's accepted who you are, as have I, James and Peter." I tell him.

"Sirius, I could hurt the girl. It's bad enough that I can hurt you guys. And Summer may have accepted what I am, but I'm not the one she likes." he send's me this annoying knowing look.

"Why does everyone keep saying she likes me? If she does she would make a move!" I start pacing around.

"Maybe she think's you're gonna make a move, or maybe she's planning to make a move tonight."

I realise something, when he mention's tonights party "Which reminds me, Casey is gonna be there tonight, maybe you need to make a move." I look innocent at him, and I see him smile, even though he tries to hide it. "Yeah well, she may like me, but she doesn't know what I am."

"And what are you? Kind, sensitive, a good friend, smart, a marauder!" I tell him, but he simply sighs and says "And a monster!"

I pat him on the shoulder "You know that the people who care about you, doesn't think that. You should consider telling Lily and Casey the truth." I suggest.

"Since when have you begun calling her Lily, and stopped calling her Evans?" he change the subject.

"Since I'll problably end up being godfather of their baby." I say hinting to the poetry reading.

0o0

"Get your butt down here, Lily!" James screams at the stairs. "5 minutes!" Lily yell's back, for the fourth time. "You got 5 minutes, 20 minutes ago! We're already late!" James scream and start to make his way up the stairs, making a whole lot of noise.

"Still think you'll end up a godfather of their baby?" Remus ask me teasingly. I grin at him, and then yell at both James and Lily to get down. James comes down first, with a huge grin. "She's so beautifull!" he says.

Lily then comes walking down the stairs wearing a strapless, tight black dress that stop's at her knees. Her long red hair, is hanging straight down to her waist, and she's wearing the necklace from James and a pair of retro green pumps.

"You look really pretty, Lily." Remus says before going out to the car, I nod to agree, and me, James and Lily also walk to the car.

Casey is the one who answers the door, when we reach her house. "Hi guys! I missed you, how was your christmas?" she pull's each of us into a hug. We answer her, before stepping into the house that's filled with people we recognize from Hogwarts.

"Where's Summer?" I ask curious, she's send me a couple of letter's since she left for her aunt's house the day after christmas, and she even wrote once she missed me.

"SUMMER!" Casey simply yell's, hoping Summer will hear.

"WHAT?" I hear Summer yell back, from upstairs.

"LILY AND THE MARAUDER'S ARE HERE!" Casey yell's before going into the livingroom, to check to her guest's. I hear footsteps, and turn against the stairs when I see Summer.

Her hair, that used to be short, blonde and curly, is long, darkbrown and straight. She's wearing a gorgous red silk dress, that reach's her knees. It's hold up by two thick straps, and it fit's her body perfectly. She's wearing a set of gold earings, that Lily bought her for christmas.

"What happened to you? Oh Summer, you look fantastic!" Lily scream's exited. Remus and James agree with her and compliment's Summer like gentlemens, while I'm just standing with my mouth open, drooling a little bit.

"Oh you know, Casey got bored during the holidays, so she decided it was time I tried something new." Summer answer's before also pulling everyone into a welcome hug. When she get's to me, she smiles at me "Oh Sirius, I've missed you! I'm still so happy about your christmaspresent." I snap out of my zombie-condition in time to hug her back.

Lily and James are already dancing in the livingroom, and Remus set out to look for Casey. "Dance with me Sirius?" Summer ask's me, reaching out her hand. I nod, and take it.

"_I don't mind the way you touch me tonight,_

_And I don't mind the way you kiss me tonight, _

_Things we do, they won't haunt us tonight,_

_I don't mind the way you push me, _

_And your eyes a million diamonds, and your heart a mircale,_

_Baby won't you save me, won't you save me_

_Will you hold me, in your heartbeat"_

I see Summer mouth along with the song, as we dance "You like this song?" I ask her, while spinning her around on the dancefloor. "It's okay." she screams back, so I can hear her over the music. I don't know the song, so I ask her who sing's it. "Swan Lee, she's danish!" Summer say while holding her arms in the air, and closing her eyes. She love's dancing.

Summer's p.o.v

Me and Sirus are dancing, and talking through the entire party. We're even flirting a little bit. Everytime, there come's a song we don't like, we go over to the drink-table, were we often meet either, James and Lily or Casey and Remus. After a while I realise, we're all a bit drunk.

"Summeeeer! Come and dance with me, beautifull girl!" Sirius shout's at me, I grin and go out to the dancefloor with him.

"_This can begin, this can begin,_

_You could be my punk rock princess, _

_I could be your garage band king, _

_You could tell me why you just don't fit in, _

_And how you're gonna be something"_

I move closer to Sirius, and he let's a hand slid a bit down my back.

"_I can't replace, I can't replace,_

_You could be my punk rock princess, _

_I could be your garage band king,_

_You could tell me why you just don't fit in,_

_And how you're gonna be something,_

_If I can be your first real heartache,_

_I would do it over again, _

_If you could be my punk rock princess, _

_I could be like heroine"_

We break apart, when Lily screams exited, and kinda drunk, that it's one minute to midnight. "A whole new year is about to begin!" Remus says, as he raise his champagne glass. We all nod, and raise our glasses to.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the room screams. I swallow my champagne, as I see James and Lily look each other deep in the eyes, looking very much in love. Casey hug's Remus, and I grab Sirius and kiss him. At first, he doesn't react, but once he recovers, his tounge and hand's are everywhere.

"Where's your room?" he mumbles against my ear. I flinch, but under the affect of the alcohol I drag him up the stairs.

Once inside the room, Sirius lift's me up and carries me to the bed. He put's me on it, and I start to unzip my dress, as Sirius unbutton's his shirt. I run my hand over his, muscular upper-body, and I feel him trying to unhook my bra. Suddenly I feel very sober, and I push him away from me.

"Sirius, I can't! Not like this!" I put my arm's around my leg's and rest my head on my knee's. My dress is still half of, and my hair is messy. I feel Sirius's body behind me. He put's his arm's around me, and kiss my bare shoulder. "I don't care! Summer I really like you! And ... I wan't you to be my girlfriend, I don't want to just be your friend."

I hesitate with my answer, an answer that could very well change my life. "I like you to, but you have to know I'm... I don't know how to explane it!" I sigh,

"You're complicated?" He ask, and he kiss my shoulder again. I nod, without saying anything, afraid he'll regret.

"I still don't care." he pull's me into a hug. We lean back, and I fall asleep with my head on his chest.

Remus' p.o.v

"Did they just go upstairs together?" I ask Casey, pointing after Sirius and Summer. Casey nods, looking surprised. I hide a yawn, even though the truth is I'm so tired. There's only two day's to fullmoon. I look at Casey, who's now staring at Lily and James slowdancing. I remember our slowdance in the Gryffindor common room, and I wonder if she can remember it.

"I um, I read some of your poems... In the notebook, you gave Summer." Casey says, with her eyes back on me. I blush, and stutter "Oh di-did you like them?"

She's think's about it for a while, before answering "They're all very good, but they're so sad all of them. You should write a happy one sometime." she says.

I smile wide, when she says she likes them. Casey is one of the coolest girls I know, she apreciates poetry, book's, but also Quidditch and having a social life. The perfect balance between a boyish girl, and a bookworm. She's also pretty, with her blonde, curly hair and huge intense grey eyes. Both she and I, are underdressed compared to everyone else at the party. She's wearing blue jeans, a black top and lot's of necklaces. All the other girls are wearing dresses. All the guys are in tuxes, even James and Sirius, while I'm only wearing black pant's and a white t-shirt.

"Are we underdressed?" I ask her and look around, pretending I'm not sure. She laughs a little, and out of the blue she gives me a quick kiss on the cheak. Out of nervousy I spill my drink... on her.

"God, Casey I'm sorry. Could I be anymore clumsy?" she's laughs, and act's cool about it. "Problably not!" she answer's when I also knock over a bowl of chips. I smile apoligizing at her.

James p.o.v

"Happy new year!" I whisper to Lily, when we're sitting on the couch, taking a break from all our dancing. "You to!" She says, while resting her head on my shoulder and yawning a little.

"I can't wait to spend it with you!" I tighten my grip around her. Her green eyes stare into mine, completely freezing me. "James I love you!" she then says.

My mouth's wide open, and so are my eyes. "I love you to." I say wondering if she believe's me. "You do?" She ask's sounding sleepy. "Of course! You're pretty, smart, kind, sexy and the girl of my dreams!" I answer and start walking her to the room, she and Summer are gonna share the night we sleep here. Remus has already gotten to bed, in the room that he, I and Sirius are gonna share. I can hear Casey saying goodnight to the last guests, that are leaving.

I open the door into the bedroom, and turn on the lights. Lily's half asleep, leaning against me. The first thing I see in the room, is Summer and Sirius sleeping on the bed. Sirius isn't wearing anything over his upper-body, and Summer's dress is half open, so some of her bra is exposed. They're both snoring, lightly and I quickly turn of the lights again and lead Lily to Casey's room instead.

I kiss Lily on the cheak, once she's in the bed under a blanket. I give Casey a good-night hug, before going to bed myself and wondering what this hole new year is gonna bring.

A/N: I've been wondering if anyone think I should change the rating to M? I really don't have a clue, how to rate, so if anyone think's so just tell me and I will. I realise that there's been a lot of sweet, "Everybody is happy" scenes in the last couple of chapter's, but it should change in the next one. Next up is hangovers, something I won't reveal, and maybe telling Lily about Remus' "furry little problem". Oh if you're wondering the song's in this chapter were: I Don't Mind – Swan Lee and Punk Rock Princess or Heroine – Something Corporate. And the hole "He's reading poetry for her." incident is inspired by my best friend, who's a lot like Sirius. I listened to I Don't Mind – Swan Lee, Punk Rock Princess – Something Corporate, You Don't Love Me – The Kooks and But The Sex Was Good – Skunk Anansie while writing this chapter. I hope everyone will review! I promise to reply.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	13. Hangovers And A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: To everybody who reviewed: I _LOVE_ you ! Please enjoy and review:D

Hangovers and a secret revealed

Summer's p.o.v

I open my eyes for less than a second, when I find out how much bright light hurt's at the moment. Actually just blinking my eyes once hurt so much, I don't want to do it again. My head feel's like it could explode every second, and I have a craving after water, lot's of cold water.

I'm about to try to just crack one eye open, when I feel someone, next to me in the bed, move. Without thinking I open my eyes wide, and look at the person next to me.

Long, messy black hair, grey eyes, a beautifull red mouth, muscular upper-body, Sirius! I gasp when I realise he ain't wearing a shirt, and my dress is zipped open.

"Sirius, why are we lying in the same bed half naked?" I ask him with a rusty voice. I really need some water.

"You don't remember?" He ask's sounding just as rusty.

"Problably, it just hurt's to much to think right now." I sigh, while trying to sit up in the bed. It all comes back to me: What me and Sirius were about to do, that I ended it, that I agreed to be his girlfriend. I smile wide when I realise the last thing, and I move a bit closer to him. I lie down again, move my face closer to his and open my mouth slightly. All hints, that I want a kiss... But he doesn't kiss me. I try to wet my lips, but he still just lay besides me and smile. I furrow my brows, while wondering why he doesn't kiss me. He start's grinning at me, and I feel confused.

"Summer, I would very much like to kiss you, but believe me my breath at the moment, ain't someting you'll want to experience that close." he keep's grinning.

I stick my tounge out at him, when I hear knock's on the door. Casey come's in with 5 glasses on a tray, there's something blue and suspicious in them. Unfortunately it doesn't look like water.

"Goodmorning, you two. Hangover-potions." She say's, sounding a bit to awake at this hour, while handing both me and Sirius one of the potions.

I swallow mine, and start to cough. It tastes horrible. When I try to tell that to Casey between my coughs, she insists that it'll be worht it. Sirius thank's her for the potion, and ask if the others are up yet.

"No, I'm on my way to them now. Summer you won't believe what a mess the livingroom is, we have to clean it before mom comes home." She leaves the room, to go and give the others their potion.

"I should get up, if aunt Helen see's that we've trashed her house, I'll have to hear for it forever." I try to get out of the bed, but when I sit up I feel an urge to throw up so I lie down again.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Sirius snuggles up next to me, and close his eyes to sleep. I hit him.

"No! You have to go back to James', fullmoon is tomorrow, do you even know where your gonna take Remus?" I ask him in a whisper, in case Lily or Casey come's walking in.

"Oh I forgot. But when will I see you again?"

"When the holiday is over, we'll meet at King's Cross." I say, and I finally get out of bed since the potion has started to help.

"But there's a week to!" Sirius sit's up and pouts.

"So? You've survived a week without me before, and I'll write you." I look around in the closet to find something more comfortable to wear, than a dress.

"Aren't you gonna miss me?" He sounds hurt.

"Of course I will! But me and aunt Helen have to fix some things with my parent's house before I go back to shcool." I find a pair of loose pant's and an old, big t-shirt.

"Are you gonna be ok? I mean, I know how much you miss them." Sirius has also gotten out of bed, and he puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. I feel my body stiffen at the touch of his caring hand, and the sound of pity in his voice. "He means it well." I remind myself. I turn around to face him. "Of course! I have you. And I can at least talk to them now." I give him a brave smile "Now get out, so I can change."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He wink's at me, and smiles cheeky, before hurrying out of the room so I don't have time to hit or yell at him.

James p.o.v

I had just swallowed the hangover-potion that Casey had brought me, when Sirius comes running in the room with a mysterious look on his face. He shut's the door with a loud bang, that I feel sure is gonna make my head break into a thousand pieces. I hear a complaining sound from Remus, and I feel bad for him. Both hangover, and fullmoon tomorrow. He look's horrible.

"Morning mates!" Sirius says happy, his potion worked that's for sure.

"Morning Padfoot." I mutter grumpy. Remus doesn't answer.

"Ahh, the potions haven't worked yet, huh?" Sirius ask's still sounding annoyingly happy.

"No!" Remus says, before rubbing his tired looking eyes. "And what have made you so estatic?" He add's to Sirius. He sits down on my bed before answering "Summer." I then remember finding them, halfnaked in a bed the night before. "Yeah, me and Lily sort of walked in on you two when I was putting her to bed." I grin at him "I didn't know you used snoring to seduce women." Remus laughs, and Sirius smile "You're just jealoux, 'cause nobody finds your drooling, and sleeptalking sexy!" I push him down from the bed, with my feet.

"So what happened yesterday?" Remus ask's, when Sirius finally gave up trying to pull me down on the floor to.

"Nothing. Well that's not true, actually everything happened!" I look at Remus, who look's back. "No the way you guys think, I didn't sleep with her. But she agreed to be my girlfriend!" He smiles and hums, when he's out in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"What about you and Casey?" I ask Remus, who blush a bit. "I accidently spilled my drink on her and the floor, and after that I knocked over a bowl of chips. But it's not like it really matter's." He says sad.

"Why not? You like her." I say straight to the point. He nod's, and give me the look that means "But it'll never happen 'cause I'm a werewolf." I shook my head, signaling he's wrong.

0o0

Me, Sirius, Lily and Remus says goodbye to Summer and Casey, when the car that drove us to the party the night before, comes back to pick us up.

When we walk into the house, my mom comes out to ask us about the party.

"So kids, how was the party?" She look's at our tired, but smiling faces. "It look's like it was a good one." Sirius start to tell about the party, not leaving time for anyone else to get a word in. My mom laughs at him, she think's of him as a son, and I think of him as a brother.

I follow my mom and Sirius into the livingroom, Remus come's to, but Lily excuse herself to go and put some more comfortable clothes on.

"So you and Summer are dating now? And Remus is gonna ask Casey out?" Mom ask's Sirus after he's done telling about the events at the party.

"Yeah!" Sirius smiles happy at her. Mom look's at Remus, and smile at him. She know's about his "Furry Little Problem". She covers Sirius mouth with her hand, to shut him up for a second. "I think that's really good for you Remus, and I'm sure Casey will say yes."

Remus smiles back polite, but then says "You shouldn't believe everything Sirius says Mrs. Potter. I'm not going to ask Casey out. It will be to dangerous."

All three of us sigh at this. Sirius is about to say something again, but mom flick her wand at him and no sound comes out.

"First of all: How many times do I have to ask you to call me Amelia. Second of all: Remus, you know as well as we do that that's not true! You're not dangerous, you're kind and warmhearted. Any girl will be so lucky to have you as her boyfriend, even though you're a werewolf."

A sound of a glass breaking and a girl gasping follows that statement.

I look over to the door and see Lily looking shocked and confused. She even look's a little scared. "Lily, I think you better come in here so we can explain." My mom says calm. Lily walk in on shaking leg's looking at Remus with confused, but kind eyes. Remus however doesn't see that, since he's staring intense on his knees.

"You're... You're a werewolf?" Lily stutters at Remus. He doesn't answer and I see a tear falling from his face. They're followed by more tears.

"So that's why you four dissapear once a month? That why you alway get sick?" Lily realises everything now. She takes a deep breath before she contenues "But, if you three goes with him at his transformations where do you go? And... and how come he's never hurt one of you?" she says the last thing in a low voice, but we all heard her. Remus get's up from the couch and walk into another room.

"Lily, me, Sirius and Peter are Animagus. We taught ourselves when we found out about Remus. Sirus becomes a dog, therefore Padfoot, I become a Stag, therefore Prongs, and Peter becomes a rat, therefore Wormtail." I explain to her.

"Lily, I think it's important that you understand that Remus has never hurt anybody. Not once, and he's only dangerous that one time a month. The Remus you know, is the real Remus." Mom look's Lily straight in the eyes.

"But where do you go when he tranforms? What if he got into Hogwarts during a transformation?" Lily sounds scared, at the thought of it.

"The Shrieking Shack. That's why everyone think's it's haunted, they can hear Moony. We get there by the Womping Willow." Sirius reveals. Lily stays silent for a moment. I get of the couch to go and talk to Remus, but Lily hold's me back. "No! I'll go talk to him." She says determined, before going into the room Remus had stormed of to.

Lily's p.o.v

I knock a little on the door, before entering the room that Remus fled to. He doesn't answer, but I go in anyway. He's sitting on a small couch with his head in his hands, and I can hear he's sobbing a little.

"Remus?" I ask and he look's up. "Remus, I just wanna say that..." "You don't have to say anything, Lily. I understand." He cut's me off. I shook my head a little "No you don't. I was gonna say that it doesn't matter to me. Of course I were a bit shocked, but I still care about you. I know that you have a good, actually one of the best, heart. You being a werewolf doesn't change that."

He look's at me whit his read, teary eyes and I see something in them. Relief, disbeliviance, and he even look's a little happy.

"Do you really mean that?" He ask's suspicious.

"Of course, you were my favorite marauder!" I smile at him, and he smiles back "By the way, don't tell James that." He start's laughing, and I smile at him again.

"I suppose that Summer knows?" I ask, and he look's a bit embarresed when he nods. "It doesn't bother me, Remus. I mean, she were friends with you guys before me. Have you considered telling Casey?" I ask him low.

Once again he look's sad, and I feel stupid for bringing her up. "No, I don't wanna risk hurting her. It's bad enough that I could hurt my friends."

"You don't consider Casey your friend?" I ask him sneaky. He look's suprised "Of course I do." He insists. "Well, you just said that you could hurt your friends and if you consider Casey to be your friend, that must mean she's already in "danger". So really it doesn't make a difference whether you date her or not." I look convincing at him, hoping I've made him realise that he can date her.

"Let's go back to the others." Is the only thing he says before getting of the couch.

When we enter the room, I see that James is no longer in there. Sirius, with wet, red eyes, is still there, but he's standing with his arm around Mrs. Potter, who's crying hard. I move a bit closer to them, and I see an official looking letter on the cofee-table. I pick it up and begin to read, and I can feel that Remus is reading over my shoulder.

_Dear Mrs. Amelia Potter and Mr. James Potter._

_It is a big sorrow that I have to inform you about the death of Eric James Potter. He died at the wand of Lord Voldemort, in a battle at Diagon Alley. Eric Potter fought bravely, and he eliminated many Death Eaters that night. He was also a close friend to me, and I will miss him. I hope from the bottom at my heart that you will be able to overcome the grief you must be feeling._

_Your's sinceserely Alastor Moody._

A/N: I'll try to update monday, but don't get your hope to high. Shut your mouth – Pain, No Speech – Guano Apes, Everything Evil - Coheed and Cambria and You're so vain – Carly Simon are the song's that I listened to during the creation of this chapter. Please review:D

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	14. An Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay, so I barely have time to write, and right now I'm about to fall asleep on the keybord, after hosting a Halloween Video Night Party (By the way. _Really _embarrasing incident! But It's gonna be in two or three chapter's because if your not the one experiencing it, it's actually really quite fun) ! I only got one hour of sleep. But now I'm gonna write a short chapter, thank's to everyone who reviwed:D It really make's me smile !

An accident

Lily's p.o.v

I walk in direction of the Potter family's library, since I remember James telling me how fond his father was of the library. Maybe he'll be there, sitting in his father's armchair, reliving some memories. I knock on the wodden door, and I walk in even though nobody answered.

"James?" I call out in a hushed voice into the huge room, filled with dark wooden bookcases and expensive, rare books. I remember the first time James showed me, I was amazed. I have always loved reading, and the oldfashioned, darkwodded bookcases with the leatherbound books, the gentle light, and the sit-in'ed armchairs all over the room.

My call echoes through the room, and I only look around quickly, 'cause I already know James is not here. Which means there's only one other place he can be: Out flying.

I grab my coat, before leaving the house to go search for James. The Potter's garden is huge, almost a forrest, and I don't know which end I'm gonna start my search after him. It's raining hard, and the wind almost knock me over. I feel the worry for James, coming deep from somewhere I'm not sure where is. My heart maybe. I realise then that there's no uncertainty, I really do love him. That's something I've been thinking over the entire holiday.

I'm looking around, both over the grassy fields and in the air, but I can't spot my run-off boyfriend anywhere. I half expect him to fall down in front of me, all bruised and on a broken broom. I never liked flying, and it's one of my biggest fears next after clowns, I haven't been on a broom since my last flying-lesson in my first year at Hogwarts.

After walking lost around in the garden for about 20 minutes, I finally see him flying over me with an expression I can't read.

I start to jump up and down, waving my arm's madly and screaming his name. At first he only slow down, when he can see me he stop's completely, almost falling of the broom. He lands in front of me, every inch of him soaked, his eyes are read, and his black hair is hanging down in them. From the redness of his eyes, it look's like he's been crying, but I can't really tell because of the rain. He refuses to meet my eyes, and he doesn't say anything. He just stand and look at his hands.

I move closer to him, and put my arm's around him. I pull him so close, I'm sure it must even hurt a little. Some may say I should have said something, instead of just doing something so every-day as a hug, but I've went through the exact same thing as he is. I know that a hug, can bring more comfort than a thousand words. A hug that hurt is, surprisingly enough, even better, 'cause for a moment you feel a physical pain, instead of a psychological one.

His strong arm's start's to hug back, and he presses me so tight against him that it also hurt me a little. After standing so close for a while, he pull's away from me, and speaks for the first time since the new's of the death of his father.

"Lily, I know it frightens you, but would you do me a favor and fly with me?" he ask's that, of all favors.

I hesitate, if I say yes I'll be a good girlfriend/friend, but also possibly dying.

If I say no, I'll be a bad girlfriend/friend, and I would feel so guilty for not having the gut's to help.

I decide to get him to make the decision for me "But, the whether? Isn't it a little risky to be flying now?"

He nods sightly, barely moving his head, before putting a leg on each side of the broom, offering a helping hand to me. After thinking my options through one more time, I put my shaking hand in his steady one, and he help's me get seated on the broom.

We take off and I feel sure my life is gonna end, as I can feel James having a hard time keeping control over the broom, in the now stormy wind. I grab him tight around the waist, and I hide my face in his back. I try to take deeeep breath's, aaaallll the way down. I still sound like I'm about to hyperventilate "Deep breath. Don't look down. Deep breath, don't look down. Deep breath don't look down. Deepbreathdon'tlookdown!"I think while I can hear James' heartbeat is steady as we are in the air, and it make's me relax a little, even though I was on the edge of passing out before.

After only five minutes of flying around I feel my shoulder's starting to relax, well they're less tense anyway.

James' p.o.v

Ever since I was able to fly a broom, it has been my favorite way to deal with sadness. There has never been a single thing that I couldn't shake of as I fly, until today. My father, who were and will still be, my rolemodel through my entire life, passed away. Killed by Lord Voldemort, the most evil of all evil wizards. I had been furious when I first read the letter, furious that it had to happen to me, furious that nobody saved him in time, nobody had his back. I realised that that was usual my mom's job, keeping sure she could get my dad out of whatever crazy plan, he was involved in. I even felt furious at her, for staying home instead of going on that job, and prtecting my dad. I left the room, to try to think it all through, but I couldn't. I then grabbed my broom, and headed out deciding that if I couldn't think about it, I wouldn't think about anything. Unfortunately that, for the first time ever, didn't help either.

Lily suddenly stood, jumping, waving her arm's madly and screaming my name underneath me. I nearly fell down from my broom, as I saw her.

I was afraid of what she might would say to me, so I thought it was best to keep my mouth shut. And she did a suprising thing, she pulled me into a hug. A warm, bonecrushing and comforting hug. I had no idea, that the right hug could be more comforting than a thousand words.

I got Lily on my broom, and we're currently flying around at very low speed because she's so frigtened of flying. The wind is hard, maybe even to hard to fly in, but I feel like I have it under control so I keep on flying. As the wind grows in strength I feel more and more, that the broom is sometimes close to slip out of my hands. I hear thunder in the distance, and I can feel that Lily, who was starting to relax, is tense at once.

I'm not sure what it is that keep's me in the air, despite the dangerous whether. Grief? Anger? Rage? There are many possibilities, but something inside me cheer's at me to keep going, to just let out whatever it is I need to let out. A lightning strikes, far from us, but I still get a tingling feeling and decide that now it's too dangerous to keep flying and I begin to land. As I try to bend over, something in my head tell's me not to. The voice tell's me to stay in the air, and to move closer to the storm.

At first I oblige it and sit up straight, but Lily's confused eyes burning holes in my back, make's me realise I'm making a mistake. Once more I try to bend over, to land the broom safely on the ground, and the voice tell's me to straighten it up again. I fight it this time, knowing I won't risk Lily's life more than I already have in just a few moments.

I succed in denying the voice, but then it all of the sudden tell's me to lean even more forward. I do as it say, and feel the speed of the broom grow. I can't make one tree from another, because of the speed I'm flying at. The convincing voice keep's telling me to stay leaned forward. I still do as it say, and I realise to late that me and Lily are gonna crash face first into the grass.

Sirius p.o.v

Mrs. Potter, Remus and I are searching the house after James and Lily who both took of, without saying to where, abrubtly. If it weren't for the fact that Mr. Potter, who I consider more as a father than my own father, has just died, I would've feared finding James and Lily in some heated make out scene.

I look outside the windows, out on the garden. Normally when James is sad, he flies. Takes his thoughts of everything.

A thunder is heard in the distance, and I know that James wouldn't be stupid enough to keep flying in this wheather, especially not if he's with Lily who can't stand flying.

Just as I'm about to keep going, I see a lightning, also in the distance, but the light from it help's me to see what I missed before. A broom, with a boy and a girl on it. The girl's red hair is hanging after her as they fly, I'm to shocked to think about how James got Lily on a broom, by the fact that he's flying around in a dangerous wheather, with the love of his live.

I let a relieved sigh out, when I see the tip of the broom begin to point agains't the grounds, because it's a sign that James is about to land. Out of the blue, the broom straighten's out again, and it even moves toward the storm.

I call out for Remus, as my brain is trying to figure out why in the hell, James is taking such risk's. Remus doesn't come, and I figure he hasn't heard me. I open my mouth to try to call him once more, when the tip of the broom is pointed at the grounds again, but now the oppposite of before happens. James keep's leaning forward, and I see him and Lily crash face first into the grass.

"Remus, come NOW!" I yell panicked, as I rush for a door that lead's to the garden, and I hear someone running up next to me.

When we get in reach of seeing James and Lily lying unconcious on the ground, Remus suddenly pull's in me to hold me back. I'm about to protest when I see, what he saw before me. A man wearing a dark cape, and a mask. No doubt a Death Eather, James must've been under the Imperious Curse as he tried to land the broom.

"Stun him?" I ask Remus, who is after all the brain of the marauder's. He nods in agreement, and I see him taking out his wand, and feel dissapointed when I think he think's I can't perfom the spell. I know it's the most stupid of all times to be thinking like that, but I can't help but want to prove that I can help my friends. Remus mutter's at me to get out my wand, so we both can shoot stunner's at the intruding Death Eater. The Death Eater has begun to walk into the forrest part og the garden, and I give Remus a wicked grin before we both flick our wands at shoot stunner's at the fleeding Death Eater.

As soon as I see his hit the ground, me and Remus run over to Lily and James who still hasn't moved. They've got cut's and bruses all over the body, Lily is bleeding from her eyebrow and her right arm is out of place. James face is covered in blood, and his anckel is already swollen to double size. Remus levitate them and start's to bring them back to the house, so they can be transfered to Sct. Mungos.

I turn around to bind the Death Eater, before contatcing Dumbledore so the Order can decide what happen's with him. I gasp out loud, the Death Eater is gone. I curse myself, for not checking who he was I was just so worried about Lily and James.

I run back to the house, and when I step in the first thing I hear is Mrs. Potter screaming loud. Her husband has just died, and her child is covered in blood and need's to be transfered to the hospital.

It takes 3 hours, before a healer comes out and tell's me, Remus and Mrs Potter how Lily and James are doing. "They were very lucky! But we're scared there may be inner bleeding's, so we would like to keep them for observation here for at least one week."

I can barely pull myself up to my bedroom, when me and Remus goes home. Mrs Potter decided to stay at a hotel-room in London, closer to the hospital. When I get into my room, I find a letter from Summer. I smile before I even read it, just thinking about her makes me happy.

_Dear Sirius._

_I miss you! There I said it, and I mean it. So don't worry about me not missing you. Of course me and Casey ended up gossiping instead of cleaning up the livingroom (I know you were right, I owe you a massage.) Anyway, aunt Helen took it nice. Al though she was kinda sad about Remus spilled drink spot on her carpet, by the way how is Remus? Give him a hug from me, and tell him I miss him to. Did he tell Lily about his "Furry Little Problem" yet? Urgh, Casey talk's about him all the time, I swear I'm going mad. Remember to send my love and give hugs to Lily and James as well! Hmm, what else is new since you left? Oh yeah, you forgot your shirt in my room, which costed me a lot of question's from aunt Helen. But don't worry you're still welcome here. I guess it's time to end this letter. I'll see you in a week, and I'll try to write you before that._

_Kisses from Summer._

I sighed, when I finished the letter. She didn't have a clue how much life had changed in a couple of hours. I still couldn't help but smile at her letter, when I finished it. The way she stumples through all the things she want's to say, and all her ironic little commentaries. I sit down to write her a reply, not sure how I tell her that one her friends, and her best girlfriend is hurt and in the hospital.

_Dear, Lovely, Sexy Summer._

_I miss you to! And I'm looking forward to that massage. I'm glad your aunt didn't give you a hard time about not cleaning. Lily kinda overheard about Remus' "Furry Little Problem." But she was totally cool about it. I'll give him a hug, and tell him you miss him. Not as much as you miss me, right? Next time I'll remember all of my clothes. Summer, dear, I have some really sad news. Eric is dead. Voldemort killed him. James went flying when he found out, and Lily followed him. For some reason she got on the broom with him, and they had an accident. They're in Sct. Mungos now. Me and Remus stunned a Death Eather when we went to get Lily and James, but he got away even before we saw his face. We think he may have used the Imperio Curse on James. If you want to visit them, write me and I'll come with you! We're all depressed here, and I need to see your beautiful smile, and feel the heat from your lips._

_Kisses from Sirius._

A/N: Not the longest chapter, I know. But I'm so close to sleeping right now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next up is Lily and James waking up, and first day back at school, I think. Please review, I will reply, and I do get so happy when I get reviews. Oh and by the way, the clown fear is from me, seriously can't stand them! I listened to Broken – Amy Lee feat. Sether, Zombie – The Cranberries, Just Like Jesse James – Cher and She's Like The Wind – Patrick Swayze.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl

Ps. The hole "I owe you a massage thing" isn't mentioned in the previous chapter's, I just made it up.


	15. Hospital's And Stubbornness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hmm... Please enjoy and review!

Hospital's And Stubbornness

Lily's p.o.v

Everything hurt as I slowly open my eyes, and they adjust to the light. Across from where I am, I see James lying in a hospitalbed, eyes closed. I notice that I'm in a hospitalbed to, and when I look around I see that there are quite many things that suggest I'm in a hospital.

Only problem is, I can't seem to remember just why I'm there. I try to, but a moment after I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up again, because I can feel someone staring at me. When I open my eyes I look straight into James' hazel ones. I offer him a small smile, but he look's away.

"Morning." I say, to get his attention again.

"Hi." He sounds very grumpy, and I can feel myself getting annoyed with him. We wake up in a hospital, and he's being grumpy and refusing to look me in the eyes.

When I open my mouth to complain over him, to him, a young, smiling healerwitch comes over.

"Hello you two, how are you feeling?" She ask's, while helping first me and then James to sit up in our beds.

"Great!" I answer sarcastic, James just ignores her. I sigh and decide to be nice to her, after all it's not her fault. Actually I don't know who's fault it is. "Excuse me, but do you mind telling me why I'm here?"

She look's confused at me, and then she runs her eyes over a journal. "Well, I haven't been treating you the last couple of days, Jesicca have. But apperently you two were involved in some sort of flying accident."

I gasp and look at James, who's still not looking back at me. I can't remember what happened, but I'm angry at him for not taking better care of me, since he know's I'm scared to death of flying.

"James Potter, how in hell did you get me on a broom?" I yell. The healerwitch starts to back out of the room slowly, she's no longer smiling.

"Answer me!" I'm still yelling.

He sighs, and move around the best he can in the bed. He's having problems, since his leg or anckle is broken. "Lily, let me explain."

"If you would please! I can't believe you, my arm is broken, I can't remember a thing, I'm in a hospital and I've been flying for christ's sake." I cut him of, before he could explain anything, but I don't care. He deserves a piece of my mind. At least I think he does.

"Look, I asked you to fly with me, I didn't force you, okay!" He raise his voice to. I have a hard time believing he didn't force me, since it's been years since I were on a broom.

"Well, what happened after that?" I ask.

"I... don't know. There was a storm. I wanted to land but..." "But what? You decided to risk it? Are you insane?" I realise it's problably a bad idea to keep interrupting him while he's talking. That way I'll never find out what happened.

"No, I did begin to land. I didn't wanna risk, you being hurt. But something or someone told me not to. It was like... It's hard to explain, but there was this voice in my head I couldn't resist." He shakes his head frustrated, and I notice his eyes are wet.

"This is gonna sound a little crazy, but maybe someone cast the Imperio Curse on you." I think out loud. He description is a lot like others I've read, when I studied the curse.

"Maybe, but who? And why would anyone cast that spell on me?" He wonder's. His eyes are still wet, and he looks ashamed about something. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned, and without yelling.

He raise an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, a side from your leg, and the fact that were in a hospital and someone problably cast the Imperio Curse on you?"

For the first time since we woke up, he smiles. It's not for very long but I see it. "A side from that? ... I hurt you. And I feel so incredibly bad about it. Lily, I... I understand if... if you don't wanna be with me anymore." He look's away, tears now falling from his eyes.

I gasp, and look away to. I think back, to the last thing I can remember. After a while I find out that the last thing I remember is realising that I acutally do love James. "I do wanna be with you." I say in a low voice. He's now smiling broadly, and for a very long time to. I reach out a hand, and he grabs it.

The healerwitch from earlier comes in again, looking mildly scared. "Um, are you two ready to see anyone yet? 'Cause there are some, very scary, people out in the hall that want's to see you?"

We both nod at her, and she sighs relieved and open the door.

Sirius, Summer, Remus, Casey, Mrs Potter and Dumbledore all enters.

James p.o.v

Sirius, Summer, Remus, my mom and Dumbledore all enters the small room, that Lily and me are lying in. I let go of her hand, and recives hugs from Summer, Casey and my mom. Sirius and Remus just give me manly pat's on the shoulder and Dumbledore nods at me and Lily. My mom is crying happy tears, and squeezing my hand. I sudddenly feel so guilty for being angry at her and blaming her for the death of my father. I squeeze her hand back as an apoligy, even though I don't think she know's what I'm apologising for.

Dumbledore clears his throath before speaking "Good afternoon Mr Potter and Mrs Evans. How are you feeling?" I shrug my shoulders and Lily mumbles something I don't hear.

"The reason I'm here is becuase Mr Black and Mr Lupin reported to me, that they saw a Death Eater when they went to get you, after your accident." I gasp, and sit up straight even though it hurts. Lily eyes widen, and her mouth is standing open.

"Did you get him?" I ask about to jump out of my bed, and hunt him down. Broken anckle and everything.

"We stunned him, but when I turned around to levitate him to the house he was gone. I think maybe there were two and the other one undid the spell." Sirius answers. I lay down again, though anger is still flushing through my body.

"I have arranged for extra security around your house Mr Potter, and you will both be allowed home tomorrow. Mrs Potter I would like a word with you in private before I go, please?" Dumbledore hold the door open for my mom. "I hope you both feel better soon." He nods at me and Lily before leaving the room.

An uncomfortable silence spreads through the room after that. Summer start's tapping her foot against the floor, and the sound annoys me but I don't say anything. "Where's Peter?" Lily ask, after a moment.

"Oh he's still in France, I got a letter from him yesterday." Remus answers looking at the floor. More silence follows.

"Okay, I can't stand this silence. Why do you think that someone's attacking James, right after his father died, and who do you think it is?" Summer look's at all of us, she never think's before she talks.

"Well, we can't really say who, but isn't it obvius it's someone who supports Voldemort?" Remus points out.

Summer start's to bite her nail, and she jumps annoyed of Lily's bed and begin to pace around the room "It's just... Urgh, I wish I knew who it was!" "We all would." Lily says sad.

After that we talk about more pleasant things, until the healerwitch comes in and tell us that it's time for our friends to leave. We say goodbye, and I lay down to sleep a little bit when the witch pull's something out.

It's a needle! I hate needles. It's my biggest fear ever! I climb sideways out of my bed, excusing myself that I need to go to the toilet. I fall of the bed, since I can't support on the anckle, and the withc helps me up on my bed again, and tell me stick my arm out. I shake my head, and try to get away once more. Lily look's confused at me.

"James, are you afraid of needles?" She then ask me. The healerwitch, who's name I spot is Laureen, laugh a little and tell that almost all men have fear of needles, and it's far more than women. She and Lily laugh together, and I begin to pout and stick my arm out to show that I'm not one of those men... Even though I actually am.

She puts something on the place she's gonna stick, and tightens a strap around my upperarm. I'm occupied with controling my breething, and I start to think that I can actually get through this until she begins to move the needle near my arm. I withdraw it hasty and put my other arm protective around it. "James, you need this shot if you want to go home tomorrow." Laureen says patient... I don't care!

In the end I got the shot... After Lily used a stunning curse on me. Right now, I'm trying to recover from the near death experience I just went through. Next to me, I hear Lily and Laureen chatting away happily, until Lily ask her why she can't seem to remember the accident.

"You hit your head when you crashed, but actually that's not why. The reason is the medication you're getting for your arm. When you stop with the medication, you will remember it all again." She gets of Lily's bed, turn the lights of and says goodnight before leaving the room.

"I can't believe you're afraid of needles!" Lily giggles in the dark.

"I suppose it would be easier to believe if I was afraid of... clowns?" I ask her teasingly, and eager to change the subject.

"Well they're scary! Needles aren't, and needles don't hurt!" I can hear her, turn in the bed so her back is now faced offended against me.

"Come on Lily, don't be mad!" I plead, and reach out for her hand. She hesitates, but after a moment she turns around again and give my hand a comforting squeeze before falling asleep.

Sirius p.o.v

I'm lying on my bed, next to Summer who I convinced to stay the night at the Potters. She's lying on her stomach, and I'm lying on my side with my head supported in my hand.

"It really bug's me that I don't know who did this to James and Lily!" Summer hit's the bed annoyed and sighs. I begin to stroak her, now long, hair and kiss her neck. At first she doesn't say anything, but then she she says "Sirius please! I'm talking about the attack on our two best friends, and you just kiss me." But she doesn't move, and I feel her body starting to relax.

"Sorry." I breath in her ear. I'm so happy I get to spend time with her before we're going back to Hogwarts again. Even though she has to go back to her aunt tomorrow. They have to decide what to do with Summer's home, until her parents return.

"How's it going at your aunt's?" I ask her. She turn around and lie on her back instead, staring into the ceiling. "It's going fine. Well _I_ think it is, but I think aunt Helen has a hard time having two kids instead of one."

I sit up and pull Summer close to me, her body match perfect with mine. "Do you feel you burden her?" I ask, knowing she'll be annoyed with me now. She never talk about emotions.

She shook's her head "No, I just think it's hard for her. That's why I'm gonna suggest that I live in my parents house instead."

"Alone?" I ask shocked. I can't believe she'll risk that after being attacked at the school. She moves away from me. "I'm not a little girl, okay! I can take care of myself!" Damn, that girl is stubborn.

I suddenly get an idea, that I can't wait to share with her. This may be one of my best ideas yet. "Why don't you move in here? It would be a lot safer, and you already have a room!" I smile happy at her.

She furrows her brows, not a good sign. "You want me to go down and ask Amelia if I can live here, in the middle of the death of Eric and James being attacked by a Deat Eather?" She roll her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be happy for the company, especially now that Eric's not here." I try to convince her.

"Sirius we're all going back to Hogwarts in a couple of days!"

I sigh at her stubbornness, while trying to find another good reason for her to move in here. "But in the holidays, we'll all be here." I try.

She smirks at me, and move a bit closer to me again "Sirius, is this a clumsy way of asking me to live with you?"

I blush a little bit, the thought did cross my mind. "Um... maybe!" I grin at her, and she smiles back.

"Sorry to dissapoint you then. I would love to live here, but I'll be staying in my own room then. I'll ask Amelia tomorrow before I go home." She turn to lie on her stomach again "Now, where did we come from?" She moves her hair, so her neck is exposed and I begin to kiss it again.

After a moment, I walk her to her room and kiss her goodnight. I can't wait for her to live with me... Well in the same house as me anyway.

A/N: I'm still thinking about changing the rating, so if anyone think I should, let me know. I listened to 5000 Ways To Die – Nerf Herder, Boy – Letter's To Cleo, Killing Me Softly – Fugees and Creep – Radiohead while writing. Please review, I will respond!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	16. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I should really just go to bed, but my mom just bought me a giant box of Red Bulls and I think I've been drinking to many. Oh and apologize for the many spelling errors in last chapter, I'll try to make less in this one. Anyway thank's to all who reviewed, and please enjoy and review.

Love

Summer's p.o.v

I rub my hurting back with one hand, and run another one through my messy morninghair. The reason my back is hurting, is because Sirius decided to wake me up by tickling me under my feet so I wriggled so much I fell down from my bed. We're currently sitting on the floor, leaning against my bed. He's in his boxer's and I'm in panties and a big black t-shirt. I pull down in it, to hide my missing short's i normally sleep in. Unfortunately Sirius notice my gesture, and he smirks at me before standing up.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to get some breakfast. James and Lily are coming home today, and you have to ask Amelia if you can live here." He smiles estatic, and jump up and down full of energy.

I reach out my hand, so he can pull me up from the floor. "Sirius, it is to early for being so energetic. And I don't think Amelia will even be up yet."

We come down to an empty kitchen and Sirius start's to pull egg's, bacon, bread and juice out from the fridge. "You can cook?" I ask while seating myself on the kitchentable, and pulling down my t-shirt once more.

He shook his head, but keep on flicking his wand in any direction anyway.

When the bacon and egg's are starting to burn, I grab a piece of bread discretly and begin to eat it, hoping I can escape the burned food. Sirius pout at me "You don't want my food?" he moves over to stand in front of me, while I'm sitting on the kitchentable. I put my arm's around his neck, and rest my forhead against his. "No, of course not." I laugh, and he fakes to be dissapointed, even though he has a hard time hiding a smile. He kisses me, when I hear someone cough behind him.

We look up and see Lily and James standing in the kitchen looking embarrased at us. I jump down from the table, and go over to give both of them hugs. James tries not to look at my bare legs, and hugging Lily is hard since her arm is still broken.

Sirius remove the food from the stove, before coming over to greet Lily and James. Sirius starts jumping up and down again, as I take Lily's bag from her. James look at me with the special "What weird and crazy thing is Sirius up to now?" look we have. I shrug my shoulder, and we all begin to walk upstairs. Sirius is still jumping up every step of the stair. "Tell them the good news, Summer!" He sounds exhausted after all the jumping. I furrow my brows, not sure what news he's talking about. Lily and James look expectingly at us.

"Oh right, I'm gonna ask Amelia if I can live here, since I think my aunt is having a hard time with two kids in her home." I explain.

Lily squeals happy and James smile at me. "I'm happy to hear that Summer, you'll be safer here." He tell me, sounding oddly grown-up and mature. I don't know what to answer so I simply nod at him, before following Lily into her bedroom. Sirius and James dissapear into James' bedroom.

"So we're gonna be living together again?" Lily ask happy as she put's her healthy arm around me. She gives me a quick peck on the cheak, and start to unpack the few things I had brought her when she was in the hospital.

I throw myself on her bed, and pull a blanket over me still tired after Sirius woke me up so early. I close my eyes, and make myself more comfortable. "Isn't this yours?" Lily's voice pull's me back to land of the awake, she's holding up the red dress I were New Years Eve. "Mmmnn, so?" "Well, what's it doing in my closet then?" Lily wont let me sleep apparently. "It's more you than me. You can have it." I bury my head in her pillow. "Oh no! Summer this dress looked so good on you, just ask Sirius." Lily protest and then she leaves the room.

I sit up confused and look at the door she went through. She comes back a short moment after without the dress, so I'm guessing she put it in my room.

"I'll go check if Amelia is awake yet." I inform Lily, and I go downstairs where I find Amelia in the livingroom. She's looking through a photoalbum, and for the first time I can remember she doesn't look like the perfect woman. Her hair is a little messy, and she's still wearing her nightgown.

I cough so she know's I'm there, and she offer me a kind smile. "Good morning Summer. Can I help you with anything?" She slides over on the couch and make room for me. I sit down and take a deep breath, before asking Amelia the favor I need "I know this is problably very bad timing, and I understand if you say no. But I was wondering if I could live here to? If not it's okay, I can stay in my parent's house." To my surprise Amelia smiles at me "I would love for you to live here, you can help me keep a little control over the boys. And it'll make Sirius very happy." She winks at me, and I leave the livingroom happy, to go tell Sirius and the others the news.

I knock on James' door and walk in quick without expecting an answer. Sirius and James are apperently in the middle of a pillowfight as I enter, and I duck only a second before a pillow is flying in my direction. "Okay guys, if I could just call a time-out in the pillowfight, so I can share my happy news." I hold my hands up defending in front of me. They both stop immidiately, and look expecting at me. "I'm going to live here!" I smile at them. "YEEEES!" Sirius jumps over to me, lift me up and swing me around in the air, until I scream at him to put me down. James gives me a hug, and ask me when I'm moving in. "I suppose I'll go home and pack today." I say, and then I leave the room to tell Remus.

He's still asleep, but I climb up in his bed and start to tickle him, knowing what an effective wake-up that is. He groans, and blink his eyes. I grin at him, and he hit playfully after me when he realises what I'm doing. "What's up Summer?" He rub his eyes. "I'm gonna be living here!" He pull's me into a hug and I hug back and tickle him a little more. I jump of his bed to go and tell Lily.

I go back into her room, and see her standing in the middle of the room looking completely lost.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily's p.o.v

"Lily what's wrong?" Summer ask's me, she's standing in the doorframe. I open my mouth, close it again and shrug my shoulder's. Stompling I move over to my bed, and sit down. I pull my legs up and place my arm's around them. Summer comes over and sit down next to me "Lily?"

I look at my closet without really looking at it. "I stopped my medication today," I inform Summer, who look's confused. "What's wrong then? Are you in pain?" She looks down at my broken arm.

I shook my head and tears well up in my eyes. Summer puts her arm around me, apparently not knowing what else to do.

"I remember the accident now." I say with an empty voice and go on "James he... He asked me to fly with him even though he knew it wasn't the weather for it. I know it was my choice, but still... When the storm came he hesitated before trying to land."

"He was under the Imperio Curse, for crying out loud." Summer protests.

"I know, I know but he wasn't all the time. Look at this." I hand her a piece of paper.

_01/01/1975 – Ministry Of Magic_

_An unforgiveble curse was reported to have been used at the above written date, at the Potter residens. Mr Albus Dumbledore has helped to clear all of the people living at the Potter residens of suspicion. The curse was reported to have been used at time: 15:43:02. A few minutes after a storm had begun. There will be a warrant out for the person responsible for performing the curse._

_Your's sincerely Wendy Hillway - Leader Of The Department Of Dark Arts._

"What is your point?" Summer has read the letter, and she sounds annoyed.

"A few minutes _after _the storm! James was risking it, he was hesitating to land." I point out, before hiding my head in my hands.

"Oh Lily come on, James wouldn't do such a thing to you." Summer is standing up in frustration now.

"Maybe not, but when we were in the hospital he said he would understand if I didn't wanna be with him after what happened. He has doubts... He... He doesn't want to be with me anymore I think!" I cry hard, and Summer sit's down next to me again.

"Lily-girl, don't be silly. Just because he hesitated to land that damn broom, doesn't mean that he has doubts about your relationship. What did you think? That he doesn't wanna be with you, so he tried to kill you? That's insane!" She called me Lily-girl. She only does that when I'm very, very upset. My mom used to call me that when she was alive.

"But he says he loves me, shouldn't he be protecting me then? And not flying around in storms!" I sob.

"Lily, aren't you being a little over sensitive?" Summer look's me in the eyes. I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and shook my head. "Maybe... It's just... I'm a little scared of loving him." I admit low. Summer raise her eyebrows at me "Why are you scared?" I shrug my shoulder's. "I guess... I don't know. But it's a strong feeling to suddenly have for another person!" Summer nods to agree.

James p.o.v

Sirius and me are lying on the floor gasping, we've just ended our pillowfight. A very sleepy Remus enters, he doesn't even look surprised that there's pillows and feathers all over the floor.

"What's up, Moony? You look tired." Sirius says.

Remus lie down on my bed and snuggles up. "Summer tickled me awake."

Sirius grins wicked "I taught her that." Remus lifts his head "You taught her how to tickle?" He sounds sceptical. Sirius roll his eyes and I chuckle amused over following their argument. "No, of course not. But I taught her how to wake people up that way." For a moment I think Remus wont have an answer but he reply's "But if she know's how to tickle, then she can already wake a person up that way, so techniclly you didn't teach her that." Sirius stand's up and pace around the room, and I strech out on the floor enjoying the entertainment. "But... If I hadn't done it to her, she wouldn't have thought of it and so then techniclly I _did _teach her that." Remus points a finger at Sirius "But! You can't know if she would have thought of it herself, or if she has done it before so techniclly, you _didn't _teach her that."

I laugh at both of them, when Summer comes in dragging Lily after her. She walk over to Remus, and pull's him of the bed and grab Sirius' hand. "Remus, Sirius come on!" She orders and drag both of them out my room, leaving a red-eyed Lily.

"What was that about?" I ask her, while getting up from the floor. She shrugs her shoulder's and sigh. "What's the matter?" I put my arm around her waist.

She raise her face and entrance me with her emerald green eyes "I love you." It's barely a whisper, but I hear her. It's not the first time she tell's me that, but for some reason I feel that it means so much more this time. I capture her lips with mine, and breath "I love you to." in her mouth. She let her tounge play with mine for a while, like she's tasting my words, and it seem's they taste good.

"How sweet." I hear Summer, Sirius and Remus sigh from the door. I grab a pillow and throw it at them, unfortunately they avoid it and ask us to come downstairs.

Sirius and Summer settle with a game of wizard chess, Remus is working on a new poem, and I snuggle up in front of the fireplace with Lily. For the first time after hearing about the death of my father I feel truly happy.

A/N: Hmm a short chapter. But sweet, and I needed to write something happy. The next chapter will be their first day back at school. I listened to Last Christmas – Wham (I'm in a christmas mood already), Teaching Myself To Dream – Katy Rose, Overdrive – Katy Rose and I Wanna Make Love To You – Hanne Boel. please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	17. Mistakes And Moody Moony

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I was having a short writer's block with this chapter, so I wrote a short Draco/Hermione oneshot,called Not Supposed To, if anyone care to read it. Oh an by the way, I love Hagen-Dazs Belgian Chocolate ice-cream and I hate doing laundry. I really needed to share that. I hope everyone will enjoy and review this chapter.

Mistakes And Moody Moony

Summer's p.o.v

Sirius laugh at me, as I try to put my heavy trunk away by myself. I had insisted on doing it myself, and now my pride keep's me from asking him to help me. I guess it must look funny, for a skinny little girl to try to handle a huge trunk by herself. Fortunately Remus comes in, and see's me close to falling, and he jumps in to help me. When we get it up, and make sure it's not gonna fall down again and hit us, he turns to Sirius "Padfoot, how could you let her struggle with that all by herself, what if she had been hurt?" he's half shouting.

I send my boyfriend a confused look, and he send's one back. "She told me not to help her. It's true, ask her!" Sirius add's defensive, when he see's that Remus doesn't quite believe him.

"It's true Moony. Anyway you came and saved me didn't you." I give him a very quick peck on the cheak before sitting down next to Sirius and begin to wonder why Remus is so moody, it's not even close to full-moon. He's normally only Moody Moony close to full-moon.

Remus sit's on the seat opposite of mine looking frustrated, so I send him a kind smile but he doesn't smile back. Lily and James comes in, looking madly in love at each other, when finding some empty seats. They don't notice Remus glaring at them.

Not until a few minutes after the train has begun to move, does Peter enter our compartment.

"Hey Pete, how was France?" I ask him. He look's uncomfortable when he answer's "Fine." And sit down in the last empty seat. The others begin to talk to Peter about all the things that has happened through the holiday, and I lean back in my seat and let my mind wander.

After a while I get up and excuse myself, I'm gonna go and say hi to Casey who I haven't seen in a while. Sirius stand's up and announce that he'll come with me.

On our way to the compartment where Casey is, we pass by three compartments stuffed with Slytherins. Sirius notices Snape and Malfoy before I do.

"What are _they _doing here?" He yell at no one in particular. I sigh, even though I was prepared for his reaction. Dumbledore had let me decide what was going to happen to them, after they attacked me and I had decided that they should stay at Hogwarts. I feel more secure knowing the professors will be keeping a strict eye on them, instead of not knowing where they are.

"They're here because I told Dumbledore, not to expell them." I pull Sirius into an empty compartment, I don't feel like having a public fight.

"Why in hell did you do that Summer? They attacked you!" He look's like he's about to do the same, out of frustration. I back a little away from him, annoyed that he treat me like I'm some little helpless kid.

"Yes, I know Sirius. But if I had told Dumbledore to expell them, how should we know where they are? Or if they're planning to attack one of us again?" I try to keep my voice normal, even though I feel like screaming and hitting.

"I don't know, but I wont risk you being hurt!" He's still yelling, but he doesn't sound angry anymore. He now sounds frustrated and a little scared.

Suddenly he pull's me close against his muscular body and whisper softly in my ear "I'm so scared I'll find you in a hospitalbed, like we did with Lily and James. I wont survive that."

I don't know what to answer, so I simply say nothing.

We return to the compartment without having said hi to Casey. Remus isn't there any longer, so I ask Lily where he is.

"He said he was gonna get some chocolate, and go to the toilet. He seemed a bit weird though." She informs me. I nod distant, to show I agree with her. I still can't think of why he's acting like that. Peter interrupts my thought, when he says he'll be leaving for a moment to. Lily remember she has to do a round, since she's Headgirl so she heads out with Peter.

James raise his left arm, and sniffs. Sirius laugh, and I ask him what he's doing.

"People keep leaving, so I'm trying to find out why." He says matter-of-factly. I laugh along with both of them, and pull my leg's up so I can rest my head on them. I lean back to enjoy the rest of the trainride to Hogwarts.

0o0

That night, I wake up shaking and sweating from a terrible nightmare. Quick I get out of my own bed, and climb into Lily's. She always climbs into my bed when she has nightmares, so I figure it will help. Half an hour pass, and I still can't fall asleep. I realise, quite shocked, that I need Sirius to feel safe.

Without thinking it through to much I make my way down to the deserted common room, and up into the boys dorm. I look around for a while, when I have to find out which bed is Sirius's. A loud snoring comes from one of the four beds, and I point it out as Peter's bed. The one across from Peter's bed is Remus's, because the blinds are closed and he always sleep with them like that. Next to Remus's there is an empty bed, and I look into the last one. Black hair, jackpot. James must be in the bathroom or something.

As silent as possible I sneak through the room, and climb into the bed of my sleeping boyfriend. It surprises me that he doesn't wake up, the guys usually say he's a light sleeper. I snuggle up close to him, and in his sleep he wraps an arm around me.

Tired I close my eyes, and try to relax. I'm close to sleeping when "Lily?" The person next to me ask very sleepy. Sounding frightning a lot like James. I don't answer, and lie completely still until I can here on his breathing that he's asleep again.

Very, very careful I make my way out of the arm he wrapped around me. Unfortunately this resulst in me falling of his bed, with a bump. I'm lying still on the floor, feeling so incredibly stupid. No one wake's up from the bump, thank God, and I begin to crawl across the room stilll feeling extremely stupid.

When I'm at the door, it opens and none other than Sirius Black look's down at me, looking both confused, and very amused.

"Summer?" he ask me in a whisper "What are you doing?"

I think my options through:

1:I tell him that I dropped my contactlinse, when I came to borrow somthing! Downside: I don't use contactlinses.

2: I tell him the truth. Downside: He'll know about me, mistaking James for him and lying in James's bed.

He raise his eyebrows looking questioning at me. I decide to use a little of both my options. "I um, had a nightmare." that's actually true "So I went in here to sleep with you, when ... when I dropped my contactlinse." Okay, so less true.

He still look's very amused when he point's out I don't use contacts. "Sure I do." I say with a nervous laughter, and get on my feet ready to flee the room. He hold's me back "What was that about wanting to sleep with me?" He smirks. I snort, and hit him "I meant sleeping literally, not having sex." I try to move over to the door, but he's blocking my way and he's still holding me back.

"Yeah, but still. If you want to sleep with me literally then let's get to bed. I hesitate, but I follow him and as soon as we're both in the bed, and I feel my body pressed against his I relax and fall asleep without problems. And I don't have another nightmare.

James p.o.v

I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. I'm half listening to Peter tell Lily about a dream he had had that night, when I remember something. Or someone actually, because I'm sure Lily climbed into my bed that night.

I move my attention from my pancake to her. She look's very tired, and her red hair is a little bit messy. Maybe because she was up late that night. "Did you come to sleep with me tonight?" I ask her straight out, both she, Summer and Sirius spit their pumpkinkjuice out.

"No!" Lily's blushing and she's as red as her hair. Oddly I notice Sirius give Summer an amused look, and just as oddly I see Summer looking away, down at the table.

It all makes sense then. Summer was in Sirius bed when I woke up this morning, but before she got into that bed she could've mistaked one bed from another. I begin to laugh hysteric, and everybody look at me like I've gone completely mental. I give Summer what I hope is a knowing look "Must have been a dream then." I giggle at Lily.

She role her eyes at me before leaving the table to get to class, I get up so I can walk her to class. "You're an odd one, but I like you." Lily tell me, and I grin at her and give her a very quick kiss. She's not a big fan of public relationships. Behind us, I can hear Sirius and Peter chat, they're headed to class to. Summer and Remus have a free-period now. Lucky ones.

Remus p.o.v

Everyone leaves the Great Hall to get to class, except of the few of us who has a free-period. Me and Summer are sitting across of each other, swallowing the last bits of our breakfast.

When she's done, Summer streches and sighs content "What should we do now?" She ask me, since there haven't been an opportunity yet for our teachers to harras us with homework, we aren't behind yet. I shrug my shoulders to say I don't know and I don't care. I chose the wrong person to do that with.

"What's wrong Remus? Why are you treating all of us, like we're some sort of annoying insect that you just want to get rid off?" I forgot that Summer isn't one to leave discrete hints, or to sweetcover anything.

"I don't!" I insist. I haven't been that bad, so I yelled at Sirius he had deserved it, kind off. Something could've happend to Summer.

"You do to! And I will find out why sooner or later." She points a waring finger at me._"_

I laugh, and pretend I think she's joking. We get up, and begin to walk out of the Great Hall. She sticks her arm under mine, and ask me to walk her to the lake. I tighten my arm, wrapped in her's, a little bit.

We walk around the entire lake, just chatting about boring everyday stuff, when suddenly she interrupts herself "Oh, we should get back or we'll be late for class." She let's go of my arm and begin to run. I hesitate a little before I follow her.

Lily's p.o.v

After dinner, we all walk back to the common room together. All except of Peter, who goes of to whatever secret place it is he goes to.

Once in the common room I throw myself on the nearest couch, and I notice the others follow my gesture. Remus sit's in an armchair looking cranky and lost in thoughts. I decide not to bug him with what's wrong like Summer has all day long. I'm beginning to feel bad for him. Summer, however, is determined to get him to tell her what's wrong no matter what, because she can't fix it untill she know's what to fix.

She's giving him a break right now though, her and Sirius are in the middle of a discussion of how funny it is that before Summer had her transformasion, Sirius had longer hair than Summer. It's only those two who actually find it funny, and I catch myself thinking they're really quite perfect for each other.

"I still don't get it." James whisper in my ear, reffering to Sirius and Summer's conversation. "Me neither." I whisper back, and we laugh at them.

At that moment Peter comes in, and we all begin to question him on where's he's been. He refuses to answer, and goes over to the radio to get some music so he can't hear us.

"_I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way, my girl, my girl, my girl, talking about my girl" _

Sirius jump's of the bed, and drag Summer after him. He sings along with the radio as he twirls Summer around in a crazy dance. She laughs, and try to keep up with him. "Aww." James says, and he squeeze my hand. Peter laugh, but hurries to change the song so we don't have to hear Sirius's horrid singing. Unfortunately he know's the next song, and sing and dance along to that one to.

"_It's not in the way that you hold me, it's not in the way that you say you care, it's not in the way you've been treating my friends, it's not in the way that you'stayed till the end, it's not in the way that you look , or the things that you say that you'll do, hold the line, love isn't always on time, hold the line, love isn't always on time" _

I begin to sing along to, and so does the rest of my friends, except Remus who get's up abrubtly and leaves. Sirius and Summer stop their insane dance, and Summer begin to move after Remus but I tell her to stop "I think it's better if I try to talk to him this time." I explain, but Summer shooks her head.

"Lily, you'll just get all bossy on him."

"Will not!" I protest.

"Will to!"

"Will not!" We act like we're five years old, but none of us care.

"James back me up on this!" I demand of my boyfriend. He hesitates, and look from me to Summer "Actually, Lily I think Summer is kinda right." he moves out of range of my hands. Damn...

"James Potter, if you don't back me up on this right now I swear I'll..." I stop realising how I sound. Bossy. My four friends are having a hard time not laughing at me, I can see. And Summer smirks at me. I take deep breath "Fine. Maybe I'm bossy. So your four better stay right HERE!" I command bossy, before leaving to find Remus.

A/N: What's Remus's problem? Muhaha only I know. Anyway the scene where Summer climb into James bed, is inspired by me. On halloween I was hosting a Horror Video Night, but when we where to sleep I got a nightmare, and first I tried to sleep next to my girlfriend but that didn't help. So I decided to try my best "guyfriend" only problem were, he was in another room. And I layed down on the wrong madrass. When I tried to crawl out of the room, my friend came in and saw me. My excuse was a stupid as Summer's were. Anyway all my friends find it funny, so I thought I'd post it in the story. Next up is Remus's secret and ... I don't know what more. I listened to My girl – The Temptations, Hold The Line – Toto, I Love You More Today Than Yesterday – Goldfinger and SuperHyperSpastic – Sugarcult. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	18. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank's to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And, please enjoy and review this one.

Jealousy

Remus's p.o.v

"Okay, Lupin. Spill it." Lily commands me bossy, while leading me to sit on a chair. Unfortunately she thought of using the Marauder Map to find me. I had expected Summer to be the one, to come look for me since she's spent the entire day bugging me about "What's wrong". Like I could tell _her_ of all persons.

I sigh, and think of what I should tell Lily. The thing is I've always avoided lying, especially to Lily, I don't know why but she just makes me feel bad for lying. Even without saying anything, even without knowing I'm lying.

Maybe I should just tell her the truth.

"Have you ever felt jealous?" I ask her low, cursing inside over my damn honesty. Being a gentleman is tough.

"Of course, haven't everybody?" She sits down on a chair opposite of me and look me in the eyes, not letting me avoid her questioning look. I nod to agree with her, and try to figure out how I should continue. Before I can say anything, Lily speaks "So who are you jealous on?"

I finally look away from the enchantment of her emerald green eyes, and look at my hands playing nervous with each other. "Remus?" She ask insisting.

I answer, but I still don't look at her "Sirius." It's barely a whisper, and Lily ask me to repeat it "I said: Sirius." She get's a confused look, and she stumbles through her next sentence "But... Sirius, really? I just don't... why?"

"Summer." Is all I say, and Lily's confused look changes to a realising, knowing one. "You, um... you like her?" For some reason she's whispering, like me but it feel's right. Once again, I don't answer I simply nod in agreement. "Since when?" Lily stopped whispering, and she leans forward. I shrug my shoulder's, I don't want to talk about it after I've admittet it.

Lily gives me her bossy look, and I'm to frightend of it to not answer "Always, I suppose." Lily doesn't say anything, but look at me expectingly and encourage me to keep going "I mean... She's the only girl I've ever known who has accepted me for what I am. I've never wanted to act on it, and I've never been jealous before."

"So what changed?" Lily grab one of my hands, when I try to hide them and my face burn of embarrasment.

"You convinced me I could date. But then her and Sirius had gotten together, and well everyone thought I would ask Casey out." I admit, head bent so I wont risk Lily cathing my eyes again. Her hand is still holding on to mine and her thumb strokes over it "Remus, relax. Do you think you're the first one to fall for a girl who has a boyfriend? As long as you don't act on it, it doesn't matter."

I feel a rush of gratefulness run through my body, because of Lily's word. She's so supportive of me no matter what, and I feel stupid for not telling her about my "Furry Little Problem." earlier. I lean back in the chair, and close my eyes. "Maybe I should avoid her for a while, and wait for everything to blow over." I suggest. I can feel Lily's dissaproving eyes on me and she sounds sceptical when she says "Perhaps. But be careful you don't loose her as a friend." I open my eyes again, and I see that she's leaned back to. "What about Casey?" She look at her hands, and pretend it's not a very sensitive subject she's asking to.

I shrug my shoulder's, but smile a little. Casey is so sweet, and cool. But the fear of her rejecting me if she finds out the truth about me, keep's me from doing anything. "She doesn't know, and... it's not sure that she would accept me." I'm prepared for Lily's frustrated outburst, and I barely listen to what she says since I've already heard it a houndred times before "... Really stupid... I accepted... As good as everyone else..." When she's finished I nod and smile at her, even though I only heard a few words of what she said.

We return to the common room together, and I catch Lily sending the rest of my friends a "Don't ask any question's and pretend nothing is wrong!" look before we sit down in the same couch. Lily leans back relaxed, and I pull my legs up and look sideways at Summer so nobody will see it. She's sitting between Sirius's legs, and she's leaned back against his chest and playing with a lock of her darkbrown hair. When she turns her attention away from her hair, her eyes stare into mine for about a second before I look away quick. After a while, when I think it's safe, I look back and I notice she look's a little hurt. But Sirius is stroking her arm's, and she lace her fingers with his.

The bitter monster of jealousy, creep's into my body as I see them touching, and enjoying one another. Lily squeeze my knee, and gives me a kind smile which I return as much as I can, feeling the monster pull my smile in a grimacing mask. James, who's standing by the fireplace, look oddly at me and so does Summer. I remember the story James had told me earlier about Summer climbing into his bed by mistake. If it had only been my bed, she had climbed into.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I say and leave the common room with Lily's "Goodnight." echoing after me. I climb into my bed alone, and close the blinds as always.

James's p.o.v

"What do you think was wrong with Moony?" I ask Sirius, as we walk into the common room about an hour after Remus, had gone in here. I look over at his bed, and see the blinds are closed as always. "Don't know." Sirius tell's me, shrugging his shoulder's.

I begin to undress, and climb into my bed wondering. When Lily and Remus had returned back to the common room, they had sat down together. Lily had squeezed Remus's knee, and they had smiled at one and other. Peter's loud snoring disrupts my thoughts. But I can't quite get the image of those two together out of my head "Did you notice Lily and Remus when they came back?" I ask Sirius. I hear him yawning annoyed, and turning in his bed so his front faces me "What do you mean?"

I hesitate not wanting to accuse my girlfriend or friend of something I don't know is sure. And I know I'll sound paranoid if I mention this now. "Nothing, I'm just tired. We should sleep. Night!" I close my blinds, so I can avoid Sirius's further questions. "Fine, I'd only prepared myself for a long, supportive talk. But I'll just go to sleep, sure!" I hear his complaining.

0o0

A couple of days pass by, and I keep noticing Lily and Remus together everywhere sharing kind smiles, or having whispering conversations. Even though she haven't said anything I know that Summer have noticed to, I think she's sad that she's no longer the one Remus goes to, when he has a problem. She has always been his shoulder to cry on.

I've just ended a Quidditch practice, and I go over to Summer. Her and Sirius are having a swordfight, only they're using their brooms, and Sirius look's dissapointed when I ask him if I can borrow his girlfriend for a few minutes. "Well, since it's you mate." He pats me on the shoulder, and goes inside to change. "Hey Black! You can't just borrow me out to your friends, you idiot." Summer's about to walk after Sirius, but I hold her back. Sirius smile and blow a kiss at her, and she smiles back. It hurts me to see a happy couple, when I'm in the middle of a dating crisis. At least when I think I'm in the middle of a dating crisis.

"Okay James, what's up? Please do it quick, so I can go and kick your best friend butt." She smiles at me, and run the back of her arm over her forhead to remove the sweat after out practice. Her undiscretness surprise me sometimes.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep you from your important plans. But what I need to talk to you about is, well the thing is..." "James. I'm a straight forward person. You can be straight forward with me." She cut's in. "What's up with Lily and Re,us?" Her smile fade away slowly after I asked her. She shrugs her shoulder's "I don't know. None of them talk's to me anymore. Remus wouldn't talk to me the other day, but then Lily wen't after him and they talked. Lily wont tell me what they talked about." She sounds jelous that two of her closest friends are talking to each other instead of her. "But... do you think that maybe they're... ?" I can't finish my sentence, but Summer get's what I mean and to my pleasure she look's shocked by the thought of it "No! Neither Lily or Remus would ever do that to you."

I feel the realieved that I've finally shared my suspicion with someone else, and that it was denied. I'm still not entirely sure it's not true though and I walk back to the castle in deep thoughts.

Lily's p.o.v

I'm standing at the top of the stairs when I see Summer, Sirius and James come in to the castle after Quidditch practice. James and Summer have been very distant with me since Remus told me his secret, so I'm not surprised that all Summer says is hi before she goes to take a shower. I walk over to James, and wrap my arm's around him, and look for his lips with mine. All I get is a quick kiss, and he wriggles out of my embrace. "What's wrong?" I ask him confused. The fear of him not wanting to be with me, sneaks in me and I wait impatient on him to answer "What's going on with you and Remus? Do you like him?" James look's angry at me already. I feel so shocked I don't answer straight away. Unfortunately James take's that as a yes, and he start's screaming at me "Why? Lily he's my friend! And I like you, what did I do?" He get tears in his eyes, and so does I because he actually thinks I would do such a thing to him. "James, nothings going on! Remus just have some problems, and I've supported him! He needed it, he's my friend to." I'm screaming to. The student's around us all stop what they're doing to follow our argue "Well you should tell me then! I've been so worried, something was going on between you two. You have barely had time to say hi to me these last couple of days, and you've spent all the time with Remus. It hurt's Lily! Jealousy hurts!" Careful I grab his hands with mine "James I love you. Remus have just needed someone to talk to, there's nothing to it though. We're just friends, I swear." He pull me close, and I sob a little against his chest. "I'm sorry I screamed at you." He whispers into my hair and I apologize for making him jealous.

I ask him to come with me, and we find an empty class-room. I have to tell him Remus's secret so he'll understand, why I've been acting the way I've been acting. "Remus likes Summer." I reveal. James look shocked and I'm not sure if I should have told him. I hope he wont say anything to Sirius. Or Summer for that matter. "James promise you wont say anything to Summer or Sirius about this." I plead. He nod's, but he still haven't said anything. I explain everything to him that Remus had explained to me, when he first told me.

"I never thought he liked her like that." James sigh, and sits down on a table. I sit down next to him shaking my head. "I'm gonna talk to him now, I have to tell him you know. And I'm gonna tell him to talk to Summer. If he keep's avoiding her it will ruin their friendship." I jump of the table, and before I begin to walk James jumps of to and pull me into a passionate kiss. I smile at him, and then hurry out to find Remus.

0o0

I find him the first place, I search for him: The library.

He's sitting at his favorite table, a bit away from the rest and writing an essay to Potions. I sit down next to him, and smile hoping he wont be to mad I told James. I get a sad smile from him.

"Hi Lil'. I heard you had a fight with James... Over me. I'm sorry." He carefully close his essay, so the ink wont smudge.

I shrug my shoulder's "Don't be, we made up. But I have a confession."

"Tell me." He says, while turning away from me to put his essay down in his bag.

"I told James your secret."

He sit up straight and yell "WHAT?" To my face. I gasp surprised, Remus has never raised his voice at me before. "I'm sorry, but he thought we were having some sort of affair, I had to tell him. He promised he wouldn't tell anybody else!" "So did you." He tell me hurt, before getting up and walking away.

I get up to and grab him before he can flee the library "Remus listen to me: You have got to tell Summer, and then you have got to try and forget it!" I command bossy.

"What do you suggest I do? "Hi Sirius, I have a crush on your girlfriend. By the way Summer that would be you! Well now I got that of my chest it's all forgotten and we can all be friends." How do you tell something like that?" He isn't yelling at me anymore, but he sounds angry.

"I suggest you tell her what you told me! Tell her how much she means for you, and promise her not to act on it. She can choose to tell Sirius if she want's to. And when that's done you're gonna ask Casey out!" It's an order, and if he even think about saying no I will change his mind.

"You're suggesting that as soon as I've told her I like her, I should go and ask her cousin out? Anyway what makes you think Casey will go out with me?" Well, at least he didn't say no.

"The fact that it's totally obvious to everybody that you two have a thing for each other. Now go!" To my big surprise he hug's me, and tell me he's gonna do it. What actually convinced him I don't know, I'm just happy I did convince him.

Summer's p.o.v

I'm sitting in the common room, and working on my Potion's essay with Sirius. Well I am working on it anyway, Sirius is drawing cruel ways to torture Malfoy and Snape.

When I'm almost done I sigh, and roll the essay together. It can be finished tomorrow. Sirius notice I'm finished and he pull's me of my chair and over on his lap. "Sirius... we're... in the... common room!" I tell him between kissing him back. He moans an answer, when I hear a discret cough behind us. I look up to see a blushing Remus, standing looking back at me nervous.

"Hey Remus. What's up?" I ask, and when Sirius hears me he quickly pull his head away. "Hey mate." He nods.

"Hi guys. Summer I sort of need to talk to you." He avoids my eyes, but I don't care I'm just happy he's finally come to talk to me. I've been sencing somethings wrong the last couple of days.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" I get of Sirius's lap, and for once he doesn't try to pull me back. He know's it's important to me, to talk to Remus.

"Astronomy Tower?" Remus suggest's, and I nod and follow him there.

When we're sitting down comfortable both of us, I tell Remus to begin.

"I like you!"

I don't know what to do, or say. I don't believe what he just told me. Remus, my close, dear friend Remus can't like me. He's supposed to like Casey.

"Summer will you please listen to what I have to say?" Remus ask me quiet, and I nod unable to do anything else.

"I've always liked you, for accepting me the way I am. That you're beautiful and like Quidditch and my poems, just makes you even more fantastic. I've never wanted to act on it, since I've always felt like I shouldn't date, and I would never want anything to risk ruining our friendship. But then Lily convinced me I could date, and well I saw you with Sirius and I got jealous." Remus is staring at the floor.

I try to find words, but I don't quite succeed "But.. We, I mean... We're friends. I love you Remus, as a friend I love you. Maybe you confused friendly love for... a different love." I grab his hand, and think of how I can convince him I have strong feelings for him. Just only platonic, friendly strong feelings.

"Maybe you're right." He sigh, and squeeze my hand "You can tell Sirius if you want to, just make sure he know's I'm not about to try to steal his girlfriend from him."

I lean against him "He wont think that, he knows you. But what about Casey? You two seem like you have a connection?" I ask.

"I keep hearing that. Would you mind if I ask her out? I could hurt her, you know." He finally look into my eyes, with his sad blue ones.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. She couldn't get anyone better. Except maybe Sirius, but he's mine." I laugh, and Remus smile. He get's up to leave, but I still have something to talk to him about.

"Remus? Can you stay a bit, I have some things I want to tell you, and ask you?"

He sit's down next to me again "Of course I can stay."

"I've really missed you these last couple of days. I've been so jealous every time I saw you and Lily whispering together, promise you'll come to me if you need to talk?" I feel like a little child, when I ask him but he nods, and smile at me.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

I breath in "You mentioned that you didn't wanna act on your feelings, because we're friends and it could be ruined. Do you think me and Sirius are gonna end up ruining our friendship?" I ask him nervous.

"No. I have a good feeling about you two." Remus put a comforting hand on my knee.

"Really?" I'm still not convinced.

"Trust me, if I thought there was a chance I could be with you I would have taken it. But I can see there's no chance."

We walk back to the common room together. When we get in Sirius, James and Lily are the only one there. "Hey guys, where's Peter?" I ask, it seem's like he's constantly missing. "Of to his secret place again. I suggested we use the Marauder's map to see where, but Lily thought it would be unethical." "It would!" I sit down next to Sirius, and let Lily and James keep arguing.

"Hey Moony." Sirius says to Remus when he sit's down in an armchair opposite of us. Remus nod and say hi, and then there's an uncomfortable silence. I hate uncomfortable silences, and I normally end up saying something I shouldn't have. Lily and James are still arguing, and I'm actually happy they are otherwise there would have been totally silent in the common room.

"Remus you don't have to worry." Sirius suddenly tell's Remus, who freeze. I look nervous from Sirius to Remus, and back again. "About what?" I ask, before Remus get's the chance. Apparently I do need to think before I speak.

"About him fancying you. It startled me at first, but James talked to me about it. And as he pointed out I'd rather have a friend, who wont do anything, to fancy my girlfriend than a stranger who wouldn't think twice about stealing her from me." Sirius says relaxed, like it's not something important we're discussing. Remus is to surprised to speak so I decide to do it for him once more "Remus would never do such a thing to you." "Of course not:" Remus finally speaks. Lily and James have argued through the entire conversation and they haven't noticed a thing. There is an awkard silence, and I like those as little as I like the uncomfortable ones. I'll try to lighten the mood "He's problably the only one who could steal me from you, though." I tease Sirius. Remus laugh, but hold it back when Sirius point a warning finger at him "You, stay away from my girlfriend!" He tease and he moves the finger to point at me "And you!" He doesn't say anything more, but instead he begin to tickle me and my screms and laughter interrupts Lily and James argue. It annoys me, because then they will also hear me apologizing, and begging Sirius to stop. Eventually my friends join in the laughter, and when Peter enter the common room we're all laughing happy. All of us feeling free of jealousy for a moment.

A/N: There's only 4 days to my birthday. I had to share that. I hope everyone who read this chapter liked it, I know I do. Next up is Remus finally asking Casey out, and a secret. I've finally figured out how this story is gonna end. At least I think I have, I may change it. I listened to No Promises – Brian Rice, Maneater – Nelly Furtado, So Damn Early – The Raincoats and No Speech – Guano Apes. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	19. Sirius's Newest Whore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: "_Hey baby when we are together doing things that we love, every time your near I feel like i'm in heaven, feeling high I don't want to let go girl, I just need you to know girl: I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight, no promises, baby now I need you all the time, I just wanna your die in your arms, here tonight!" _I'm listening to this song over and over again, so I thought I'd share a bit of it with you guys. Please enjoy and review.

Sirius's newest whore

Summer's p.o.v

"Come on Summer, wake up." Lily's shaking me awake, and I sigh loud. I turn to rest on my stomach while screaming "NO!" at the top of my lungs. She pull's my blanket of me, and I quickly pull my leg's up to avoid the cold feeling.

"Yes, class begin's soon." Damn, Lily being Headgirl!

"I'm sick." I hide my head under my pillow, trying to shut out the world. Why does class have to begin so early anyway?

"Summer, you're a prefect and Moony's gonna ask Casey out today!" Lily's smiling widely.

"You've been saying that for the past week." I point out while, finally, getting out of my bed and putting some clothes on. "Ready for breakfast?" I ask Lily, without even having looked at my hair. Lily look's shocked, while shaking her head over me. "I know, but today is the day! I told him he had to, because tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend. It's his perfect opportunity."

Down in the Great Hall I sit down between Sirius and James, and Lily sit across from me looking exited at Remus who avoids her eyes. Poor guy, Lily's been putting a preassure on him to ask Casey out the entire week.

I yawn, and rest my head on the shoulder on my right while grabbing some food and closing my eyes. "Wrong shoulder." I hear Sirius say amused, and I move my head over to the shoulder on my left not even carring to open my eyes. James and Sirius snickers, and I hear Lily ask Remus when he's gonna ask Casey.

Straighting myself, I turn my head to look at my cousin at the Hufflepuff table. To my surprise I see a darkhaired girl named Jocelyn Rice stand up from the table and walking toward me with her plate in her hand. Once she's at my table she throws her hair back, and hand the plate over to me "Here you go, Halloway. I know you have a taste for my left over's." Disbelieving I take the plate "Um..." Is all I have time to stutter, before Jocelyn roll her eyes at me, smiles sweetly at Sirius and walk out of the Great Hall. Followed by several guy's eyes...

"What a bitch!" Sirius says, when she's gone. "You dated her." I point out, while putting her plate on the table. "Yeah, she's a hot bitch." Sirius puts his arm around me, but I shake it of "Why do I even like you?" I ask him. He put's his arm back around me "Isn't it obvious?" He ask grinning at me. I roll my eyes, but let him have his arm around me anyway.

0o0

Our first class is Potions. I hate potions, and I suggested Sirius that we skipped, but Lily heard and threathend to give us detentions.

It's not so much that we have to stay in a creepy dungeon, with Slytherins and a teacher who loves them, it's more the fact I'm not so good at Potions. In all other classes I do good, most of them I don't even have to work so hard for it, but in Potions I have to work to even keep up.

On my way to my seat next to Lily's I see Malfoy and Snape sitting together, grinning evil at me and I feel a sudden rush of fear. I've tried to forget the night they attacked me, but it keep's haunting me. A few times I've even had nightmares about the moment where I stoot without my wand, and nobody close enough to hear me.

Completely helpless.

Slughorn enter the class-room and I hurry to my seat and throw my book's on the table with a loud noise following. "Thank you, Miss Halloway now we all know your here. Now if you would please sit down, perhaps a bit more quiet." The giant whale of a man tell's me sarcastic. I keep my mouth shut, by pressing my teeth together as much as possible. What an idiot, just because I don't do good in his stupid useless subject. Snape, who's like an expert at Potions stupid bastard, and the rest of the Slytherins of course laugh at the teacher's word. "May I suggest you make an example of your excellent friend Miss Evans." He smile's approving to Lily, and get to do some of his favorite things. 1 Torture me in front of an entire class-room. 2 Point out to everyone how good Lily is, and that she's one of his favorite students. And finally 3 Make a Gryffindor look bad in front of Slytherins.

I'm still fighting with keeping my mouth shut. Lily gives me an apologizing look, but it doesn't help. It's not her who's the problem.

"I have a question Professor. Is it illeagal, or at least unethical, for a teacher to have favorites among his students?" I hear Sirius ask with his most innocent voice, from somewhere behind me. I turn around to give him a grateful smile, even though I'm a little annoyed it now look's like I need my boyfriend to talk back for me.

Slughorn ignores Sirius, and begin the class.

Lily's p.o.v

Me and Summer are on our way to Care For Magical Creatures, and we're in a hurry since we have to get all the way from Potions to the beginning of The Forbidden Forrest, where our classes take place. Summer is quiet after her embarrasing event in Potions. I feel so bad for her, since the only subject she's not doing great in is also the one where she has a teacher that obviously doesn't like her.

I see Casey in the hallway, she's on her way to the same class as me and Summer so I yell for her to wait for us.

She stand's still, and I notice that she look's very happy and she has a little to big front theeth. Not very noticeable. Her light brown hair is, as always, a mess of curls on her head and her lightblue, almost transparent eyes, are looking happy as well.

Both me and Summer pull her into a quick hug, before we keep walking. "What are you smiling so much about?" Summer ask her curius, while I was wondering the exact same thing.

Casey's smile grow's even wider "Remus he... well he..." "Yeah?" I ask impatient, almost adding "DID HE FINALLY ASK YOU OUT?" But I decide, it would maybe be a little to rude.

"He said he has something important to ask me later!" Casey announce smiling, and Summer and me sigh simutaniously. At least he's gonna ask her later. Unless he come's up with some stupid excuse.

"Do you guys know, if he's planning to ask me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Casey stare at me and then Summer, but we both shake our heads.

Nothing exiting happens through class, since our teacher is sick and the substitute just ask's us to pair up in two's and cut different types of ingredient's for a Hippogrif's dinner. Please, we don't even keep Hippogrifs at Hogwarts.

"Well, that was a waste of time!" I sigh, while sitting down for lunch. Summer nod's aggreing, but she doesn't say anything.

"Hey, are you still angry from Potions? I know Slughorn's and idiot, but you usually never let anything get to you." I ask her, concerned.

Summer shook her haid, and look's concerned to "I have a bad feeling."

"About what?" I notice that James and the Marauder's enter the Great Hall, so I wave and yell hi at them. Mostly so Summer know's they're coming.

"I don't know." Summer shrugs her shoulder's, smile and tell me not to look so worried.

"You're gonna ask her out after transfiguration?" I ask Remus as he sit down at the table.

"Hello Lily, nice to see you to." he laughs at my eager face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You're gonna ask her after transfiguration, right?" I can't sit still so I make small jumps in my seat. Remus nod's, still laughing at me and I smile pleased.

"Euw, whe have transfiguration the two last classes?" James ask me, before giving me a quick hello kiss on the cheak. I nod, and lace my finger's with his. "I missed you." James tell's me smiling, even though it's only two hours since he last saw me. "I missed you to" I tell him smiling, even though it's only two hours since I last saw him. I actually did miss him though. "Get a room." Sirius tease us.

Remus's p.o.v

"Okay, Casey what i wanted to ask you is... is..." I stutter. Casey is standing in front of me, transfiguration just ended way to fast if you ask me.

"Is...?" She encourage me.

I take a deep breath "WanttogotoHogsmeadetomorrowwithme?" I cough, apparently I didn't have enough air to say all those words that fast.

"Sorry what?" She sounds amused.

"Want to" cough cough "Go to" cough cough "Hogsmeade" cough cough "Tomorrow" cough cough "With me?" I cough my way throuhg the question this time, but Casey shook her haid "I don't understand you through all the coughs." She still sounds amused, for some reson.

"Damn it, Casey. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?" I ask her straight out.

To my big surprise, and pleasure, she nod's, smile and say "Why didn't you just say that?" I smile back at her, and ask her what time we should meet in the Great Hall. "Is after lunch good?" She ask, and I nod and then run off to tell James, Sirius and Peter about my date.

0o0

I find them in out dorm, where I run in screaming "Yes, yes. She said yes!" Over and over again, at the top of my lungs. "Whooo, way to go Moony. Knew you had it in you." Sirius and James cheer at me. And that's when I notice, Peter isn't there. "Where's Wormtail?" I ask them wondering. He's been missing a lot through this entire shcool year.

They both shrug their shoulder's, not knowing. James move's over to his trunk and look through it, muttering something that sounds like "Not gonna let Lily decide, what's etichal or not."

"The Marauder's Map." Me and Sirius tell each other at the same time, when James sit up straight. He gasp, and show us a note.

_Hey guys. Needed to borrow the map, see you later. Wormtail._

"He took my map!" James stand's up and screms frustrated.

"Since when is it your map?" Sirius ask, and they begin to bicker about it like the little children they sometimes are.

I lie down on my bed trying to figure out where Peter might be, at the same time I'm thinking about my date with Casey tomorrow.

"What's all this about?" I hear a girl-voice ask in the middle of James and Sirius's bickering. I look up to see Lily and Summer laughing at their boyfriends.

"Peter stole my map..."

"It's not your map!"

"That's not important right now Padfoot, so please shut up!"

"If it's not important just admit it's not your map, and then I'll shut up Prongs!"

"Fine, it's not my map!"

Lily look at Summer with a triumphant look "Hah! I got the most matture one!" Summer let her eyes rest on Sirius for a while before answering "Though that's not saying much!" We all burst into laughter, even Sirius who's just happy James finally admitted it's not his map.

"How did this all start?" Summer ask wondering, and looking at our messy floor after James threw all of his things on the floor when he was looking for the map. "I told them that Casey said yes!" I announce happy.

Lily screams and begin to jump up and down, behaving a lot like when someone gives her a present. Summer congratulate me, while trying to calm Lily down.

"I'm gonna ask her to come to our Girly Night tonight." Lily says when she's catched her breath.

"What Girly Night?" Summer look frigthend at Lily.

"The one I just planned." Lily still sounds happy, when she leaved the dorm to find Casey.

"Sirius you can't let them do that to me!" Summer walk over to Sirius, and he pull's her into a tight hug when he comforts her. Me and James glance at each other, before we both get up and leave the dorm.

Sirius's p.o.v

As soon as Remus and James leaves the dorm, I begin to kiss Summer passionate, and without thinking it through I pull her toward my bed. She hesitates for a second, but I move my lips to her sensitive spot behind her ear, and she let me lead her to the bed.

I use my leg to pin her to the bed, and support my weight on my elbow. Summer let her warm hand's slid under my t-shirt and I pull her's of. I move my lips from her's, and let them carres her soft skin at her neck, until I finally move them down to her chest. She moans, but a moment after she pull's my head back up to her's and give's me a deep kiss.

And then she does something that surprises me. She push me away gently and begin to put her t-shirt back on. She pull her leg's up and wrap her arms protective around her body.

I let a finger run slow down her arm "What's wrong?" I ask her in a gentle voice.

"Sirius, just because a girl doesn't want to have sex with you, doesn't automaticlly mean something's wrong with her!" She bite angry at me.

"You know that's not what I meant." I tell her, while pulling my hand back. Now is apparently not the right time, to be a sweet and gentle boyfriend.

She unwrap her arms, and put her head in her hands instead "I know, and... I'm sorry. It's just been a rough day." Very careful I place my arms around her, and ask her why.

"You saw what happened at Potions." She tell's me bitter. "Yeah, but you usually don't let things like that get to you. You never let anything get to you." "Except you." She smiles at me, and give me a small kiss. I smile goofy, she hardly never express her feelings toward me, so I enjoy it bigtime when she does.

"So why are you so sad over what happened at Potions?" I ask her, she might have thought she could distract me, and then change the subject but she's wrong.

"It's not just that." She look's distant out the window "Jocelyn's been on my back the entire day and today at the girls bathroom, I ... I..." She sighs annoyed "I heard someone mention me as "Sirius's newest whore."

"What? Who?" I ask, getting of the bed. I'm gonna kick that persons behind, so bad they'll never want to sit again!

"It doesn't matter Sirius." She begins to straighten out her t-shirt, like nothing's happened.

"It does matter, Summer. It's my fault people think that of you." I walk around in the entire room frustrated.

Summer get's of my bed, and put her arm's around me, forcing me to stand still "How is this your fault? It was just some stupid, jealous girl." I sigh, and get free from her embrace so I can walk around again "Yeah, but if I hadn't snogged half the girls in this school, and shagged..." I cut myself of, hoping Summer didn't hear the last part.

"Don't worry Sirius, I already know. Jocelyn" She say's her name in a mocking tone "Was so kind to tell me how far you two went, today. I don't care, as long as you're aware that it's not gonna happen between the two of us, until I'm ready." She point a finger at me, and I sigh with relief.

"How did I get so lucky, I got a girl like you?" I ask her trying to pull her into a hug, but she avoids my arms and laugh "I still haven't figured that out." She leaves the dorm, and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I suddenly remembered that I have been planning on asking Lily why Summer has such a big problem with accepting, and expressing emotions. I lay down on my bed and wonder why that is.

0o0

Casey's p.o.v

"WHAT did she say?" I scream at Summer, and I accidently move the foot where Lily was painting my toenails for my date with Remus tomorrow. "Sit still, Case!" Lily tell's me strict, while removing some of the nailpolish she spilled. Apperently she already know's about Jocelyn calling Summer "Sirius's newest whore".

"I'm gonna kick her butt, so hard she'll..." I don't have time to finish my sentence, becuse Summer begin to laugh at me "Sirius said the same thing, sometimes I swear you two would be perfect for each other." I laugh with her, though only very brief. I know that's how she tries to change the subject when there's something she wont talk about.

"Yeah, but Case is going out with Moony tomorrow!" Lily announce sounding very proud, for some reason. I should ask Remus if Lily has anything to do with him asking me out. I giggle a little when I think about it "Yeah, well I was kinda mean to him when he asked me out."

"Why?" Summer close her book, since Lily said to her it was forbidden to read at her quickly organized Girly Night.

"I made him ask me three times, pretending I didn't understand him the first two." I can't hold my laughter back, and both Summer and Lily snorts, even though Lily say's "Poor guy." Between her snorts.

"So when are you guys meeting tomorrow?" Lily ask me casual... A little to casual.

"After lunch." I tell her suspicious "Why?" Lily shrug her shoulder's, but smile wicked. In addition to asking Remus if Lily had anything to do with our date, I'm also asking him if she's normal.

"What are you to doing?" I look at Lily, hoping she have plans with James so she wont stalk me and Remus. Once again she shrug her shoulder's and smile wicked, I'm starting to get really nervous now. I look at Summer instead, she look's sad and angry "Spending time with my boyfriend, since I am a whore." She get's up from her bed, walk into the bathroom and slam the door.

A/N: I'm not to happy about this chapter, but it's okay I think. Actually i'm not to happy about anything at the moment since Jocelyn isn't from my imagination, she's very real. Well maybe not entirely, but the most annoying girl is after me all the time at the moment! Anyway next chapter should be really exiting, and better than this one. I listened to No Promises – Brian Rice, By The Way – Red Hot Chili Peppers, Californication – Red Hot Chili Peppers and Numb – i'll Niño. Please review, even if it's just to tell me it's bad.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	20. A Loved One Being Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: ... Hmmm... It's chapter 20, wow I'm surprised. Please enjoy and review!

A Loved One Being Hurt

Remus's p.o.v

"Whoo there Remus, careful mate." James says picking up the glass I knocked over, with my nervous shaking hands. As soon as lunch is over, I'm gonna meet Casey outside the Great Hall. And...

I have absolutely _no _idea what to do. Or say for that matter.

In the seat across of mine, Lily is sitting on the edge of her chair making small eager jumps. I feel her silent preassure on me, so I look at Summer instead. She lifts her hand and wave at somebody, I turn my head to follow her gaze and see Casey wave back at her from the crowded Hufflepuff table. I quickly turn my head away and reach out for more bread, knocking another glass over.

"You have to pull yourself together, girls like guys with confidence." Sirius point's at Summer behind her back, so she wont see.

She roll her eyes at me "A little confidence is great, but don't overdo it like Sirius. And speaking of him, would you please stop pointing at me?" She turn her head against him. Apparently she saw.

"Oow." I complain holding a hand over my stomach, I've eaten to much because I'm nervous about meeting Casey. "Are you done now?" Lily ask me strict, I think she suspects my little plan. I nod, and Summer, James, Peter, Sirius and Lily all rise from the table. I follow them and sneak a glance at Casey who's getting up to.

My attempt to be brave by walking over to her and say hi, fails when I walk straight into her friend on the way and end up stuttering "Hi-i Ca-a-as-ey." She grins a little, but smile at me and say "Hi."

Luckily I've never had any problems talking to Casey so our walk down to Hogsmeade isn't filled with awkard silences. The problem appears when we're actually in Hogsmeade.

"Where do you wanna go?" She ask me, and I sigh with relief when I remember there's a brand new broom on the market, and since both me and Casey love Quidditch we could go check it out. I suggest it to Casey, who nods.

When we turn against the Quidditch Shop we see Summer and Sirius snuggled up in front of it, drooling over the new broom. "Wanna go someplace else?" Casey ask me, and I suggest the Three Broomsticks instead. On our walk over to the pub we see Lily and James, with their fingers laced and his lip's upon her's, enter it.

"I suppose we could still go in?" Casey say, not sounding like she actually means it.

We end up in some small café, smothered in pink and filled with couples from Hogwarts. "A table for two, please." I tell the woman who greet us at the door, when she leads us to a table in the back I notice that there's only table for two's in here.

"Two Butterbeer's." I order before she walk's away again. I led my hands rest on the table, and so does Casey. Just as I'm about to place my hand over her's, the waitress returns with our order. "Here you go, loves." She give's a Butterbeer to each of us, and I mutter a thank you.

A small giggle escape from Casey, and I ask her what she's laughing about, praying I don't have anything on my face or something like that.

"It's just, this reminds me of a scene from this book The Blue Bicycle." I gasp, that's my favorite muggle-book "You read that?" I ask her surprised. She nods and look's surprised to "I thought I was the only one at Hogwarts, who'd read that book." "Me to." She smiles at me.

The next half hour flyes as we discuss our favorite book's and author's. The conversation is disturbed by a giant, unexpected bang from the street.

We run out of the café along with the other couples, and we're met by chaos. A lot of the mainstreet is covered in sod, after a spell blew up a part of it. The Quidditch shop is a broken building, and small bit's of glass now. Fear rush through my body as I see the huge amount of Death Eaters throwing curses everywhere. Another giant bang sounds, and when the smoke after it lightens I see two Death Eaters dragging away Sirius and Summer, both of them are either unconscious or stunned. Casey is sobbing hystericlly beside me, and I reach out to hold her back as she's about to pursue the two Death Eaters.

"Casey! Get your wand!" I order her, guilt is tearing me apart when I yell at the frustrated girl. I want to cry, and rescue my friends as well, but I know it's impossible and the best to do is to stay and fight the remaining Death Eaters.

"Moony, where's Padfoot and Summer?" James scream at me, when he's running toward me casting several curses at the attacking Death Eaters at the same time. I pull both him and Casey behind a bench for cover.

"Where's Lily?" I ask James concerned, and to win time before I have to tell him about Sirius and Summer.

"Stunned her, so she's safe with Rosmerta inside the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta called for Dumbledore and the other's, they should be here soon." He stand's up to cast a spell, before ducking down to hide again. He can't help to hold a smirk back, at the thought of what he did to Lily. Casey is still sobbing besides me, and James notice my lost look and realise something is wrong. He look around the street frantic and ask me once again where Summer and Sirius are.

"Two Death Eaters dragged them away before. They were either unconscious or stunned." I inform him. By the look of his face I can see he's about to yell something, when a loud gasp followed by small intense screams are heard from Casey.

She's lying on the ground, obviously wincing, turning around and crying from extreme pain. Someone has cast the Cruciatos Curse on her.

As I watch her without being able to do anything, I realise the most painfull thing I have ever experienced is watching someone you love, feeling pain and being hurt when you're unable to stop it.

As sudden as the spell started, it end's. Casey is lying lifeless on the ground, and she's only breathing shallow. I place her upper-body over my legs, and whisper silly, but comforting things in her ear. Her breathing becomes more shallow so I whisper "Breathe, please sweetie breathe." Over and over again.

James is standing up all the time now, and he's hit by a spell once but he ignores it. "Dumbledore." Relief is one of the things his voice contains as he scream the name of the person, I trust to be able to help.

"Get him over here, Casey need's help!" I order James, not thinking about the opportunity that other's may be needing help also.

"Take her to St. Mungo's!" James order me back, he wince of pain from the spell that hit him earlier.

"Fine, but you're coming with us!" I grab him just before I apparate away from the battle scene, and into the hospital.

A mediwitch is with us from the moment we fall onto the floor. I can barely apparate by myself, and this time I had to bring two people along with me.

James is led into one room, screaming and kicking in protest over not being at the battle, and Casey is brought into another.

"Can I come with her?" I ask the mediwitch who's taking care of her. She nod's distant, as she explains what's wrong to a healer. I sit rigid on a chair in the back of the room, following all the healers and mediwithces movements as they attempt to keep Casey alive.

Once more I agree with myself. The most painfull thing a human being can ever experience is to watch a loved one being hurt, and being in pain.

0o0

Summer's p.o.v

My eyes are forced open, and they observe that I'm in a room that is very simmilar to my old room in my house. My head, and entire body hurts and I close my eyes to sleep it of. It's nice to make myself comfortable in my old bed, and when I look around I even find my teddy-bear I've had since I was 3.

Once I wake up again I'm in a hospital. Everything still hurts, and I look around desperate after someone who can explain why I'm here, and what happened at my home since I'm here. There are other bed's in the room, but no one is lying in them and there are no healers to be seen anywhere.

"Sirius!" I call out. He has to at least be here.

No boy with long black hair, and amazing worried grey eyes rush into the room as I hoped he would. I call for him again, but I'm still alone in the white, clean room.

"Lily, James, Remus?" I scream scared, why am I alone in a hospital? And if I'm in a hospital why aren't Sirius with me? Or my other friends?

"Casey, aunt Helen?" I try one last time, even though I've already given up hope.

Another thing I don't understand is why I'm in so much pain, if I'm in a hospital. There should be medicine.

Sirius's p.o.v

Tears are streaming down my face, as I'm being hold captive in a dark, filthy room. It's cold in here, and I'm forced to lean up against a moist, hard stonewall.

My arms and legs are covered in blood, and even my hair is covered in blood. My head hurts, and I've got open wounds up and down my arms and legs.

But all these things are nothing compared to what I'm forced to watch.

A Death Eater is standing constantly pointing his wand at Summer, who's lying on the floor crying out in pain, and crying out after me. They're keeping her in some sort of illusion. Several times I've tried to get over to her, but every time another Death Eater kick's me back, or ad's another wound to my already beaten up body.

The most painfull I've ever experienced is watching someone I love being hurt, and feeling pain when I'm unable to do anything.

"Sirius!" Summer's cry is painfull, scared and, perhaps the worst, it sound like she's given up hope.

I crawl toward her on my stomach, and whisper "Summer." The pain that rush through my body is almost unbeareble, but the Death Eater didn't kick me back this time, so I have to keep trying to reach her.

Just as I reach out my hand to take her's, the Death Eater grabs me, and throw me back against the stonewall. I pass out as the pain from the hit, is registred by my head.

0o0

It's even colder when I open my eyes again, but this time there's only one Death Eater in the room now. He's small, and standing close to me. He isn't pointing his wand at Summer like the other one did. Just as I'm wondering if I can take out the Death Eater, I realise something is missing inside the room.

It's Summer's breathing.

I can see her body lying the same place as before, but I can't hear her breathing.

She must be... dead.

I scream, try to stand, fall down again and I cry. I cry more tears than I have ever cried before.

The Death Eater in the room doesn't react until I move against Summer, then he push me back. I'm in the middle of screaming a very mean sentence at him, when another Death Eater enter's the room. He whisper's something to the small Death Eater in a hurry, and then they both stand straight.

My blood freeze to ice, and I stop screaming as none other than Lord Voldemort come's in, in a long black robe that make his white skin seem even paler, and his red eyes more scary.

My heart is pounding like crazy as the man reason to so much unhappyness, so much loss and so much pain look at my suffering girlfriend with a little smile playing around his mouth, and the pure evil shinning in his eyes.

If I had my wand, I would have attacked him. It's actually my luck that I don't have it, since I'm clever enough to not attack Voldemort with anything but my bare hands.

Slowly the maniac turn and let his eyes rest upon all my wounds, and scars. He's still smiling that little sick smile, and an unknown feeling fill's my body. I have never before wanted to kill someone as bad as I want to kill that man, and I have never enjoyed the thought of dead. But the thought of this man's death, make me smile a wicked smile.

The smile soon fade away though, as the my feelings begin to scare myself.

Voldemort raise his wand and point it at me. I know what's gonna come next, and I know that there's no way to escape it. I regret not being able to deffend myself.

Just as I close my eyes, I hear a third person enter the room.

"Dumbledore is here, with other members!" A voice says, sounding panicked. I open my eyes, suddenly feeling hope. I enjoy the look of fear in Voldemort's eyes as much as he had enjoyed the look of pain on me.

He only has time to pronounce "Avada." Before he's stunned, by Dumbledore who come's running into the room followed by several others. The small Death Eater flee the room, and the two other's carry Voldemort out of there. Two people I don't know the names of follow them, as Dumbledore walk over to Summer's lifeless body.

"She's dead." I cry, when he lift her up in his old, but strong arms. McGonagall is helping me up on my feet. I fight out of her arms, and move stumbling toward Dumbledore repeating "She's dead, she's dead." Tears still falling from my eyes, but I don't care.

"Sirius listen to us..." are the last words I hear, before I pass out from pain once more.

A/N: Not the longest chapter, I know. In case anyone's wondering I had the greates birthday yesterday. Okay so next up is everyone at the hospital. I listened to Efterladt – Innocent Blood (Danish song), Everything Burns – Anastacia, Everything Evil – Coheed and Cambria, Weak - Skunk Anansie and Fortune Faded – Red Hot Chili Peppers. Please review.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	21. One Loss, Five Peoples Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Just a quick thought: How is it possible that I'm boiling water for pasta, and heating up Bologñese and then I end up hurting myself with a fork? You don't even use forks for making pasta, and reheating things. From now on I'm sticking to cooking tunasandwiches, and tunasalat. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you will be so kind to review.

One Loss, Five Peoples Tears

Laureen's p.o.v

I enter a small two-bed room with two sleeping teenage boys in it. Both of them have black, messy hair, only one of them has longer hair than the other.

I turn the lights on, and wait to see if they wake up so I can give them their potions. When they begin to stir, I put on my proffesional, kind smile. I recognize one of the boys as James Potter, I remember treating him and his girlfriend Lily Evans, about a month ago.

James sit up straight, but the longhaired boy is still lying down. I look through his journal, and I think he's in to much pain to sit up.

"Goodmorning, boys. How are you feeling?" I try to sound happy and kind.

"Laureen?" James ask me recognizing me. I nod and give him a smile, before I help the other boy to sit up. "I'm gonna take it as a compliment that you keep coming back." I joke, and then I look at James's friend "Hi, I'm Laureen. What's your name?" I keep my voice low.

He groans, and mutter's something I can't hear. "Sorry what did you say?" I ask him.

"His name is Sirius Black." James tell me. I actually already knew that, it said so in the journal but the idea of asking the patient is to see if they can remember things like they're own name.

"James, I want him to answer." I tell him, and I ask Sirius how old he is. "Sixteen. Soon seventeen." his voice is low, but I hear him and according to the journal what he say's is true. "Very good. Now tell me how you're feeling?"

He make's a sudden move, that surprises me and yell "Summer! Where is she? Please you have to let me see her, just once. Please will you let me see her, just one last time, please?" tears begin to stream down his face and he grab both of my arm's in his desperate cry.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" James ask concerned, and try to move out of his bed. I push him back, and then begin to stroke Sirius over the hair. "Sirius listen to me. You _can_ see Summer, just not right now. You need to wait for a little while." He look's puzzled at me, but nods and lean back in the bed "Now, it's important you tell me, how you're feeling?" I have a pencil ready to write down his response "It hurt's. It hurt's like hell." He complains.

I give him two potions, one to ease the pain and one to make him fall asleep.

2 minutes after he drink's it a light snoring is heard from him, and I can focuse on James.

"Now James, are you feeling like having a visitor?" I ask since Lily is waiting outside the room. He nods and I tell him that she's waiting.

I open the door "Lily, you can come in now." The redhead stomps into the room, and ask James how he is. "Fine Lil', just a little shaken. How are you sweety?" Apparently that was the wrong answer since her respond was "I'LL TELL YOU HOW I AM, JAMES POTTER. I'M DAMN ANGRY!" I quietly sneak out of the room, to let them continue in privacy.

Remus's p.o.v

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW I AM, JAMES POTTER. I'M DAMN ANGRY!" Lily's screams is heard in the room next to the one she's in.

"What did he do?" I young womans voice ask me, as she's entering the room where I'm watching over Casey. She's still breathing shallow, but the healerwitch Laureen has given her a lot of potion that ease pain and help her to sleep.

"He stunned her at the scene of battle, so she couldn't fight." I tell Laureen when she's checking Casey's breathing. "How's Casey?" I ask her concerned."Well, she could be better. But our girl is doing good." She gives me a kind, reassuring smile.

"STOP CALLING ME HONEY, I AM NOT YOUR HONEY NOR WILL I BE UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Lily's mad screams interrupt the silence there constantly is in Casey's room. "I'm gonna go check on them. She's gonna wake Sirius up soon, sleeping potion or not. She can scream, huh? Can I get you anything?" Laureen ask me concerned. I shake my head, and turn to look at Casey's chest rising and falling. It should rise higher than it does. "Are you sure? What about a shower? Sometimes it helps." I shake my head once more. No one else can sit with Casey, and I don't want her to wake up alone. The small sound when the door closes after Laureen, is the last thing I hear before the room fall's back into silence.

Laureen's p.o.v

When I walk back into the room, James is in the middle of a long touching apology, and I can tell that Lily has already forgiven him.

I walk over to Sirius's bed, and begin to rearrange his pillows so he'll be more comfortable. I gasp surprised when he open's his eyes and stare madly into mine.

"Summer?" Is all he says before fresh tears stream down his beautiful face. His hands grab mine, and he squeeze them so much it hurts. I don't say anything though. "You told me I could see her, please?" His eyes are begging mine through the tears.

"What's wrong with Summer? Sirius, what happened to her?" Lily jumps of Jamses's bed, and her concern and fear is obvious to everyone in the room.

I sigh, actually I'm not allowed to share information about other patients but I'll make an exception "Summer she's..." "Dead." Sirius scared, sad, desperate cry cut's me of. Lily screams no, and hide her face against James. Tears fill his hazel eyes. But no one cry as much as Sirius, who seem's to be unable to stop the tears. Lily's entire body is shaking, perhaps she to is crying as much as Sirius.

"Sirius, darling, she's not dead." I inform him, I don't know who told him otherwise. Lily sit up straight looking confused, as do James.

Sirius still cry "Yes. Her breathing, I was there... I heard..." Sirius is rambling away, as I put a gentle arm around his shoulder's. "Sirius, no. She's in this hospital. My friend is treating her."

Relief wash over the young boy's face, and he begins to move out of the bed. He groans in pain, and climb back in "I want to see her." he demand.

I have to tell him he can't see her yet, but he insists on him seeing her and we discuss for about half an hour before I finally give in. "Fine you can see her. I'll just have to check on her first, okay?" Sirius nod's impatient and I leave the room to walk down to Summer's.

I hear voices coming from the room next to James and Sirius, and I smile. That means Casey is awake again.

Remus's p.o.v

"Happy birthday." I weak voice congratulates me.

I look surprised down at Casey's lightblue eyes, and see trace of fear in them. But also happyness. That she's awake again of course, but maybe also because I'm with her.

"Thank you." I say, she's the only one who has remembered my birthday so far. She mutter's something I can't hear, and I move my head closer to her's as I ask her to repeat it.

Instead of telling me what she said, she slid her tounge into my mouth and I capture her lips with mine. I automaticlly close my eyes, and when we break apart I open them again. Casey is catching her breath, but she manage to smile at me.

"I said I had a present for you." She tries to talk, but it's only a whisper.

"It's the best present anyone has ever given me. But you need to rest now." I take her hand in mine, and watch as she slowly close her eyes.

Her chest is still rising and falling, but it's rising even less than before. Her breathing haven't improved either but a smile is lighting up her pretty face.

I close my eyes again, licking my lips and enjoying the taste of her.

I don't notice her shallow breathing stop, until the warmth have left her hand in mine. Mourning tears escape my eyes, even before I lean in to hear her heartbeats.

There are no heartbeats.

She's gone.

Summer's p.o.v

I wake up in the horrid room once again. There's something different about it though. It's still white, clean and I'm still alone in it. And then I realise what the difference is. The sounds, the noises. There weren't any sounds before.

I'm not alone anymore.

Just as I'm about to call out for Sirius, a young woman enter's the room. "Hello, my name is Laureen. What's your name?" The blonde ask me kind, while pulling the curtains away from the window and filling a glass with water for me.

"Summer. Where am I?" I ask her confused. Why is there suddenly people at this hospital?

"You're in St. Mungo's. Can you please tell me the last thing you remember?" She's still kind, and I'm gratefull that she's with me, after the hell I just went through.

"Yeah, in Hogsmeade a lot of Death Eaters attacked me and my boyfriend. I woke up first in my old room, but when I woke up the second time I was here. Why did you all come all of the sudden, I've been lying in this bed screaming for someone, for hours!" I tell her frustrated.

"Summer... You were being held captive in an illusion. You weren't in your old room, and you haven't been lying alone in here for hours. You and your boyfriend were found in a dungeon by Mr Dumbledore. You were both being held captive by Vold... Volde... by You-Know-Who." Laureen informs me.

Rage and hatred fill's my body, as I think of what they've done to me. Fooled me, and held me prison in an illusion.

"Sirius? Is he okay, what did they do to him?" I ask her feeling scared. He should be here with me. I need his comforting warmth.

"He thought you died. He only just found out a minute ago, you're alive. I think they fooled him to think you were dead, like they fooled you to think you're alone." Laureen gives me the glass of water.

"Can I see him?"

"He just asked me the same thing, and I said no. But he's once convincing guy. If you feel like you can see him right now, I'll go get him."

I smile and nod eager at her. Waiting impatient for her to leave.

Laureen's p.o.v

As I walk back to Sirius so he can go and see Summer, I hear small sobs coming from Casey's room. I hope it's happy sobs, but I better go check it out to be safe.

Casey is lying paler than ever in her bed, and Remus is sitting, sobbing, in the same chair beside her bed with her hand in his. Tears make their way down his cheaks, and drop onto her cold hand.

Quietly I go over to check her breathing.

It's not there.

"Remus, I'm so sorry. Would you like me to get your friends?" I offer the kind boy. He nods, and I hurry out of the room.

I return to Summer's room, after all she's family.

With a hurting feeling, I tell her the sad news. Like Remus, she cries. She doesn't say anything, she just cries and finally she ask's to see her.

I drive the bed into the room, where Remus hasn't moved yet. He stumbles over to Summer's bed, and the two friends grab each others hands.

I let them comfort each other for a while before I quietly ask if I should get Lily, James and Sirus. They both nod.

James and Lily walk into the room, but Sirius has to be driven in on a bed like Summer, because of his pain.

Not one of the five young people in the room says a thing, they just stand and grieve together.

And they cry.

Tears of fear, regret, pain and love. Above all it's loving tears, released by fond memories of the now dead girl.

No one is trying to hide anything, no one is holding back their tears.

One girl has lost her life, and I see five people crying over her.

A/N: I feel so evil. And sad... But it had to be done. I don't know how to do the next chapter, but I think it will be a month after the dead of Casey, and then a lot of Flash-Backs. But I'm not entirely sure yet. I listened to Remember Me – Josh Groban and Tanja Tzarovsk, Tiny Dancer – Elton John, Killing Me Softly – Fugees, Don't Cry – Guns'N'Roses and November Rain – Guns'N'Roses. Please review.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl.


	22. Summer's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summer's Secret

Sirius's p.o.v

"How's she doing?" Lily whisper to me, so she wont wake up Summer. It's been three day's since Casey's death, and Summer hasn't spoken or eaten anything since then. We're still in the hospital, al though both Lily and Remus are back at Hogwarts, since they didn't get hurt at the fight in Hogsmeade.

I shrug my shoulder's to answer Lily "She's... She's..." A tear escape my eye, and Lily put her arm's around me and apologizes.

"It's just... it's tough Lily. She wont eat, she wont talk to me, Laureen has to force her to drink her potions." I close my eyes in defeat.

I don't realise I raised my voice, untill Summer begin's to move around in her bed, and open her eyes.

"I'll talk to her." Lily mouth's at me, before turning her back to me and sitting down on Summer's bed.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Lily ask. Summer shrug her shoulder's.

Lily's p.o.v

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" I ask Summer, who just shrug her shoulder's. Sirius was right, she really doesn't talk. Well, I'm not one to give up so easy.

"Why aren't you speaking?" I try not to sound to bossy, but I guess that's not my strongest side. This time she doesn't even let me know, she's even heard me.

Neither the "Pretend I Don't Know Anything" or the "Straight To Her Face" way worked, so now I have to play my last card "Summer, you have to get it together. Remus need's you! He's sad to, and you know yout the one he talk's to."

Summer finally look's me in the eyes, she look's like she's struggling so I give her a little extra push "Sirius need's you to, and me... and all of us."

"It's too hard Lily." She coughs after finishing her sentence, and I quickly get her a glass of water. I don't know whether to pretend it's nothing she's speaking, or dance a joy-dance around the room.

Sirius sigh with relief in the background.

I sit down on Summer's bed once more, and move my head close to her ear to whisper something "Summer, he's been worried sick. You need to tell him... he can help you." I get of the bed.

"Well, I better go check on James now. He'll just get into trouble, if I leave him alone any longer." I smile cheerfull at them, and give Summer a knowing look. After promising to come in and say goodbye before I return to Hogwarts, I leave the two of them in private.

Summer's p.o.v

How Lily always manage to straighten everything out, I still don't know. But her presence, and her mentioning Remus was enough to convince me I need to be strong for those still alive.

"You need to tell him." Lily's words is replayed over and over again. Maybe I do need to tell him that.

With a look of pain, Sirius get's from his bed to mine "Hi sweetie." He grins quick, but then he has to catch his breath after the short walk from one bed to another.

His sleeve slides down when he strech his arm to stroke my cheak, and all of his new scars are revealed. I sit up straight in "What did they do to you?" I half yell, when I notice he has even more scars on his other arm.

"Beat me up, everytime I tried to get to you. You were calling for me. It hurt like hell." He moves closer to me, and even though I want nothing more than kiss and forget, I can't.

Not yet.

"It must have, look at all those scars." I say to put off the moment, where I have to deny him a kiss.

"Oh yeah, the beathing hurt to, but what I meant was that it hurt like hell to hear you call for me like that. You sounded so scared, so alone. What happened to you?" He ask's me concerned.

I shutter as the memories return, memories that haunts me most nights, and sometimes also when I'm awake. Thing's I'd choose to forget if I could.

But I can't.

"They... They trapped me in an illusion of some sort." My voice is shaking, when I begin to tell, but when I see Sirius encouraging face I continue "I saw... I thought I was all alone. There were no sounds, you have no idea how it is. I was in... in here. And nobody else was around." I can't hold my sobs back any longer, and my head automaticlly rest on Sirius's chest.

He whispers comforting at me, and stroke my hair. How long we lie like that I don't know.

"I called for you... I really thought you at least would come, but..." I sob at him "But I didn't? Summer, I will never leave you. I love you!" With his strong hand he lift's my head, so he can look me in the eyes.

But I look away, and gasp.

"Don't say that, please." I wrap my arm's protective around myself, and climb as far away from him as possible. It's not very far, since we're in the same bed, but he respect's it. He doesn't try to approach me.

"Why? It's true, Summer!" He assures me, but I hold my hands over my ears and shake my head "No, you can't say it!"

Now he approachs me "Why not Summer? Tell me, why not?" He raise his voice a little, and his hands are on my upper-arms. He lock his eyes with mine, I have no way to escape.

I need to tell him.

"William" I sigh, and he nods to show he understands, he's met my father many times... At least he think's he has "William is not my father." He look's shocked, and he stutter's his way through a "What?"

"My father left my mom, when I was little... and... he... he..." Tears fill my eyes, and my breathing shortens. Sirius is about to call for Larueen, but I hold my hand up as a sign that he shouldn't.

"He brought my sister with him." I bend my head to avoid his pityfull eyes.

I don't like it when people pity me.

"Your sister?" He whispers, and I nod. I never told anyone, except Lily and Casey, about this. It hurts as much now, as it did when I told them.

"But... where are they now?" The pity in Sirius's voice disgust me, and I shake his warm hands of my arm's.

"My mom told me they went to Paris... I haven't seen them, or spoken with them since." I smile a small smile when I allow myself to think of my little sister "Her name is Juillet. Do you know what it means in French?" I look up at Sirius and he gives me a small smile when he shakes his head "July."

"Summer, July... I get it." He says with a kind voice, there's still a trace of pity in it, but I move closer to him anyway.

I breath in before I continue to the point of it all "I loved her... and him... and they left. I had a hard time accepting William, but eventually I did. And I called him dad, because he has been like a dad to me. I love both him and my mom very much, and then... and then they left. They're not dead, but who knows if they'll ever come back? I loved Casey, and she left." My body goes rigid when I think of all the loss.

"When I love somebody... they... I loose them. I fear everyday that you, Lily, James, Remus... That I'll loose you to." It's a weird feeling to say your biggest fear, that you've alway kept hidden out loud.

"Summer, I can't speak for the other's, but I'll never leave you. I promise. You wont loose everyone you love." He pull's me close and I kiss him.

The kiss is nothing like anything I've ever tried. I never knew you could put so many emotions into a kiss. Or that a kiss can be this comforting.

I lay down in the bed, and Sirius does to. Just as I think we can just lay in silence, or maybe sleep a little he ask a dreaded question "Why didn't you tell me?"

What can I answer? Because I'm embarrased about my feelings? Because I don't wanna seem weak? Because I don't want to think about the hell I went through when my dad and sister left me forever?

There are so many answers, but I don't want to reveal all my secrets. The thought of somebody knowing me completely, scares me more than many other things. If Sirius knew me, all of me, I would feel naked.

"Summer, tell me." He commands, more than request and I sigh.

"It's hard."

"It's has to be sometimes sweetheart. Life itself is hard. But some persons have it harder than others."

"Why do I have to be one of them?" I'm sobbing again.

"Because you're strong enough to handle it. Not many people have your strength, Summer."

I'm not sure he realises how hard it is, to be strong all the time. To never let emotions get to you.

To not be able to show another person how much you care for them.

"I love you to." I whisper to him. Now he knows, how important those words are for me. How much they mean for me.

A/N:

Seriously, please review, I need them. And I promise to reply.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl.


	23. An Important Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: If you don't wanna read about my boring life, just move right ahead to the chapter. I'm sort of... moody right now. It's because, Jay just left, well he's coming back in a couple of hours just went home to get clean clothes, and he did leave me his "The Beatles" t-shirt to wear. We're gonna have a X-Men marathon when he get's back. Anyway, please review!

An Important Question

Summer's p.o.v

It's dark outside, and the fire in the common room is no longer there. I must have fallen asleep on the couch again. I straighten up, and the book I was reading before I fell asleep fall to the floor, as I look around the room in a sleepy haze.

"What the..." Is all I say, when I find out Sirius is sitting on the couch opposite of the one I'm lying on.

"Hey babe. You know you talk in your sleep?" He smirks at me before he walk's over and sit down next to me.

I rest my head on his shoulder. It feel's nice, comfortable. I've missed it.

We've been back at school for a month, and it has been a very busy month. James's birhtday has been celebrated, and I have told both him and Remus my secret.

Peter is hardly never in school becuase his mom is sick, and he leaves to take care of her.

Another thing is, I've been avoiding Sirius. It's been easy with all the exam-studies we're all forced to do, and the late night talk's with Remus about Casey. The reason I've avoided him is that after I told him I love him, I've felt awkard around him. Embarrased even.

"What did I say?" I ask him, as I close my tired eyes. He gives me a small nudge, before I fall alseep again.

"Oh you just talked about... Juillet." He whisper's her name. It still hurts to hear it, though. Talking about her has brought back memories.

"I should get some sleep." I excuse myself as I try to get off the couch. Sirius's warm hand grab my wrist in a firm way and he look's me straight into the eyes "Why are you avoiding me?"

I protest, and tell him I haven't. But it's a lie, and I can't look him in the eyes. "Summer, I know you're lying. Just tell me!" He demands, not letting go of me.

I sit down again "I feel... embarrased around you, because..." I put my head in my hands, tired of feeling so confused because of my feelings.

Sirius sneak an arm around me "Because you love me?... You're embarrased about loving me?" He sounds hurt, and all of the sudden his arm weigh a ton.

I look him in the eyes, so he know's I'm not lying "No. That's not it! I'm embarrased about... about telling you. I can't express feelings so well, and I'm afraid you'll think I lied to you. And I know" He leans in to kiss me, before I can finish the sentence, and I kiss him back. He lick my lips teasingly, and try to sneak a hand under tanktop, but I push him away gently "I can't. Not yet." I whisper to him. He move his mouth to my ear and breath a warm "When?" into it. I can't hold back a tremble, Sirius take it as a sign and once more he tries to sneak his hand under my tanktop.

I push it away again, this time I'm not that gentle "When I'm ready!" I get of the couch, bend forward and give him a quick goodnight kiss before walking of to my dorm.

Lying in my bed I toss and turn, unable to fall asleep. I sigh annoyed, and return to the common room once more. As I thought, Sirius is still there. He look's surprised to see me, and open his mouth to say something but I cut him off with "Why did you think I was embarrased about loving you?"

Sirius's p.o.v

"Why did you think I was embarrased about loving you?" Summer ask me, after she's returned to the common room again.

I close my mouth, and shurg my shoulder's.

"Oh no, you're not gonna get off that easy. Now you've forced me to tell you everytime something's wrong. I demand you tell me why, right now!" She raise her voice, and place her hands determined on her hips, looking frightening a lot like Lily.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask her avoiding, tired and afraid she's actually gonna make me tell.

"Of course that's why I'm asking." She roll her eyes sarcastic. Then she sighs, and sit down next to me. Her long fingers begin's to carres my hands, and her green/grey eyes beg of me to tell her.

"Regulus." I sigh, reffering to my brother who's in Slytherin "Him, and my entire sickening family." I know I sounds mean, and my face is bitter, but I can't help it. My entire family is a gathering of pureblood, dark art fanatics, who of course supports Voldemort. That's why I've spent most of the past seven years at Hogwarts or at James's. Against my family's will that is. Dumbledore helped me, how he convinced my parent's to let me live at James's, he still hasn't revealed.

"You thought I would judge you, because of something your family believes in?" Summer ask a little offended, I think.

I shook my head "No, I know you're nothing like that. But I thought maybe you would judge me because of the way I treat, and feel about my family." She know's I try to mess up Regulus's life here at Hogwarts, at any given chance.

"If I didn't know you, or your family I would problably find it weird someone could hate their own family... But I know you. I know why." She pull's me close, and I rest my head on her chest.

Summer begins to stroke my hair comforting, and I can't resist placing small kisses near her neck. When she doesn't reject me, I move my head a little and place quick small kisses along her jawline.

After a minute she softly pull's away, and I know she'll say she's not ready yet.

"Patience." is all she says.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to resist kissing you all the time." I tease.

We say goodnight, and when I climb into my bed a feeling fill's me up. I'm not sure what feeling it is, but I know it's a good feeling. It feel's good, to finally feel like I'm totally honest toward Summer, and that she's being honest with me.

I can hear on James's breathing he's still awake, and I fall asleep wondering why.

James's p.o.v

I hear Sirius enter the dorm, and climb into his bed. I've been lying awake for hours, because I've made a decision. An important one even.

I'm gonna ask Lily something important.

The only problem is, I can't figure out how.

I can't talk to Remus about it, at least I don't think so, I'm afraid he'll get sad because of Casey. And Peter is never at the school anymore, and even if he was he's not the right guy to ask about something concerning a girlfriend since he's never had one. No need to talk to Sirius either, because he's not romantic at all. And Summer'll problably just tell Lily, and ruin the surprise.

I'm bound to figure out something romantic all by myself...

I'm so gonna end up regretting this.

0o0

At five o'clock I acutally got a good idea, and when I woke up after a few hours sleep and saw how good the weather was I decided the plan should be sat in motion already today.

The others notice my weird behaveure at breakfast, but aside from a few worried look's nobody mentions anything.

Remus rise from the table "I'm gonna go to the library and study a little." he says.

We all nod, and Summer give's him her prettiest smile. He's getting thinner day by day, all he ever does is study, and I've catched him with red eyes more than once.

"Wanna go prank someone?" Sirius ask me bored, and he looks surprised when I shake my head. I have much more important things planned today.

"Let's go play some Quidditch then, the weather's perfect." Summer suggest's. Sirius nod straight away, Lily shake her head still terrorfied of broom's, and I shake my head as well.

Lily turn her head against me and smile when Summer and Sirius walk out of the Great Hall "Do you wanna do something just the two of us?" She ask.

"I'd love to, actually I have something planned for us later. I just have a small thing I need to take care of." I give her a quick kiss, before rushing out of the Great Hall.

0o0

Down in the kitchens I give instuctions to a nervous looking house elf, and I beg he can remember everything I order.

When that's taken care of I rush to the librabry and look for Moony.

"Moooony?" I call out in the hushed room, earning me one very angry Madam Pince, but her face lightens up as Remus walk's toward me.

"Hey Prongs, what's up?"

"Hey Moony. I need your help... I sort of have a big thing planned with me and Lily, and I need you to help me find some clothes." I beg him.

"Sure, right now? And who helped you plan the big thing?" We walk towards the dorm, and once in there Remus search through his own trunk instead of mine.

"Actually I planned it myself." I say proud, but I get slightly offended at Remus's worried look. He reach's me a pair of black pant's and a white shirt.

"Thank's Remus. But isn't it a little to... nice?" I ask ruffling my hair as always. Remus ask me to unbutton a few of the buttons, and tell me that with my hair nothing never look's to nice.

"Good luck." He yell's after me, as I run down the stairs to find Lily. Unfortunately I trip over my own feet, and scream "FUCK!" in pain.

"James are you okay?" Lily's nervous, and slightly amused, voice ask behind me.

Of course she had to see that.

"Yeah sugar, I'm fine." No, I'm not, no I'm not, no I'm not. Is all I can think as the pain is hammering through my toe.

"Okay then. I was just on my way outside, it's such a nice weather today." She chatter's away, as I try to hold tears back, and find out how I'm gonna ask her.

"Yeah it's spring, and you know what that means." I say... Where the hell did that come from?

"Exams." She sigh, not the answer I was hoping for.

"Aaaand?" I try.

When she shrug her shoulder's I say "Picnics. That's what we're doing today." As soon as I say it, Summer and Sirius enters the common room hand in hand.

"Coool, we're going on a picnic." Sirius anounce happy, and Lily and Summer nod eager.

No, no, no, no, no "Yeah." I hope I sound convincing.

"I'll just go get Remus, and the food." I say, sighing defeated I go back up the stairs.

Remus is resting on his bed "James? Why do you look exactly like you did that time when Lily was sick, and you didn't get to stalk her for a week?" He sounds concerned.

"No reason. Wanna come with me, Lily, Summer, and Sirius on a picnic?" I sigh again.

"Yeah, but is that the big thing you had planned?"

Of course not "Yeah, of course." I fake a smile, and we walk down to the others.

I ran down and got the food in the kitchen, and even though we all have a nice time, I'm still sad my day didn't go as planned.

Lily's p.o.v

"Okay, eight o'clock." James kisses me, before he rush of to Quidditch practice. He's just asked me to go to dinner with him in Hogsmeade. Said he had something important to ask me...

Why does Summer have to be at Quidditch practice to? I could use someone to discuss this with.

I check the clock instead: 17:15. I still have a couple of hours to get ready, so there's really no need to begin already.

But it's no harm to begin to early I think, as I pull all of my clothes, shoes and bags out of my trunk and place them in the entire dorm. The Patil-twins left quick, when they found out I had a big date to get ready for.

When I step back into the dorm, after taking a long shower, washing my hair twice, I see Summer standing in the middle of the dorm with a lost look.

"How can you possibly drag so much with you?" She ask's shocked.

I don't answer, but push her down on my bed and sit down next to her "James asked me out tonight, and he said he had something really important to ask me!" I couldn't have said it quicker, even if I wanted to.

"And this makes you nervous because, oh my God" Summer interrupts herself "Is he gonna ask you to... Are you gonna get _engaged_?" She whispers the last word, like it's something highly dangerous.

"WHAT?" I scream nervous "I just thought he'd ask me to sleep with him! Summer, what if... what if?" I drop down on my bed, after jumping up from it.

I sigh a loooong sigh "Now I have to find a new outfit."

Summer breaks into a fit of hysteric laughter "Lily, you're boyfriend is maybe proposing and you think about your outfit?" She place a hand over her aching stomach and keep's on laughing.

I manage a few nervous laughs as well, before I begin to replan my outfit.

0o0

"Summer have you seen my boots?" I'm so gonna be late, if I don't find those damn shoes soon.

"Lily you have 15 pairs of boots?" Summer sigh annoyed from her bed.

"It's the black one's!"

"These?" Summer hold's up the pair of black boot's that were closest to her bed.

"No, those are the one's that goes with everything." I explain. Now I am late.

"Then why not wear them?" Summer sound's confused... I don't have time for confused.

"Because I'm gonna wear the one's that look's great with A-skirts!" I point at my darkblue A-skirt.

Summer look's at the skirt, and then she begins to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her, but she just keep's on laughing. I don't have time for her not telling me why's she's laughing.

"Would it... be... the pair... you're... wearing?" She manage to ask, between her insane giggling.

I look down over myself, and I am inf act wearing the boot's I've been looking for the last 10 minutes "Yes that would be those, I'll se you later." Is all I have time to say, before I rush down the stairs to an awaiting James. He look's handsome in black pant's, a darkblue shirt and a black jacket.

He hold's out an elegant arm, and I grab it and smile a nervous, but still happy smile at him.

Once we get to Hogsmeade he leads me into a elegant restaurant, and apparently he's already reserved a table for us.

Low classic music is playing from hidden speakers, the waiters and other guest's are all dressed elegant and the sorroundings are as everything else, extremely elegant.

James order's champagne for us, and the waiter quickly returns with a bottle and two glasses. He pour some for James, who taste and aprove it.

My glass is filled to and I take a small sip from it, my hand shaking a little nervous.

"Do you like it?" James ask me smiling, I nod and smile back at him before hiding my face behind the menu. Unfortunately I can only do that, untill we order and the waiter take our menu's from us.

"Lily, like I told you there's something I wanna ask you. Something important." He sound's a little nervous now.

"Please, I'm not ready to either sleep with him tonight, or marry him." I pray before asking what it is he want's to ask me.

"I was wondering if... if maybe, when we graduate from Hogwarts, you would like to... move in with me?" His hazel eyes stare nervous into mine, untill I gasp and scream "Yes!" happy so all the elegant guest's turn to look at us.

"Of course I will!" I add, in between kissing his entire face. I sigh relieved, he doesn't expect me to sleep with him tonight, he doesn't expect me to marry him when we leave Hogwarts, but we're going to live together.

I grin foolishly at him, and tell him that I love him.

And I really do.

A/N: I realise I've been writing a lot of Sirius/Summer, so now it was time James and Lily got some attention to. Oh and I suck at writing romantic scenes, I know. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter anyway, and that you'll please, please, please review. Did I say please?

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	24. Will You Be My Best Friend ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: But now I do own Jay's "The Beatles" t-shirt. He just gave it to me and I promised to mention to everybody that I love him. So now, you know. Please enjoy, and please, please, please review !

Will You Be My Best Friend ?

James's p.o.v

"She said yes." I scream exited as I shake Sirius awake "She actually said yes." I add, when I move over to shake Remus awake. It's late, and I've just come back from my date with Lily.

"What time is it?" Remus mutter's sleepy, and Sirius just groan.

"Don't know, don't care 'cause she said yes!" I begin to dance around in our dorm.

"Who said yes to what?" Sirius has finally opened his eyes, and sit up in his bed.

"I asked Lily on a date, and then she said yes, and then-" Sirius throw himself back down on his bed "Oh God Prongs, you know you and Lily are _dating _ now right? It's not a big deal, that she want's to go out with you!" Sirius interrupts, before I can finish.

I throw my pillow in his face "That's not the big part, you prat. I asked her to move in with me and she said yes!" I look at Sirius's suprised face and break into laughter.

"Really?" He ask while scratching his head. I nod and look at Remus to see how he's taken the big news... He's sleeping!

"MOONY!" I scream into his ear, and he wake's up again "You didn't even hear my big news!" I pout at him.

"Sorry Prongs, what was it?" He rub his eyes.

"Lily's gonna move in with me!" The more chances I get to say it, the better.

"Seriously?" Remus ask surprised.

Why is this so hard for everyone to believe? "Yeah seriously! Aren't you two gonna say something?"

"Oh yeah, congrats!" They both say, before going back to sleep again. I lay down in my bed, and fall asleep as I think about a lovely house, with a beautifull redhead in it.

Lily's p.o.v

I silently sneak into my dorm, after coming home from my date with James. My big happy smile still hasn't fade away, and I decide Summer wont mind that I wake her up to tell her.

"Summer, wake up." I shake her gentle.

She mutter's something, and turn to rest on her other side with her back faced toward me "Come on Summer, this is important!" I shake her again.

"What?" She groans. Then she see's my happy face, and her eyes move quick down to my hands "No ring. So what was the important question?" She's finally awake.

"He asked me to move in with him." I whisper happy, and place my arm's around her neck.

"Wow! James? Really? He really has grown up." Summer wonder's while hugging me back. I laugh and nod, before undressing and going to bed. I dream about a lovely house, with a handsome blackhaired man in it.

Remus's p.o.v

It's several days since James woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me he and Lily are going to move in together, but they're both still acting all in love and happy. They haven't even had a fight during these days. It's not that I'm not happy for them, it just hurt's to look at. James and Lily, Sirius and Summer, Remus and nobody.

I miss Casey. She was not only a close friend, who I could talk to, but I had also liked her like something _more._ And apperently so had she, since she had kissed me.

But she hadn't know the truth about me.

Could anyone who know's the truth about my sickness really like me? I wonder as I'm walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Ouch!" I cry as I bump into a little girl with bubblegum pink hair. She's to young to be a student "Hey there. Who are you?" I ask her kind.

"Nymphadora Tonks." The little girl put her hands on her hips and give's me a strict look "But I only use Tonks, and you can only call me that."

I laugh at her, but promise only to call her that "What are you doing here Tonks?" Her look changes from strict to happy "I'm looking for Sirius. Do you know where he is?"

I reach my hand out to her and lead her to the Great Hall, where Sirius and the others are eating dinner.

"Sirius!" She scream's happy and run against him "Tonks babygirl, what are you doing here?" Sirius ask as she jump's into his arms, and get's comfortable on his lap "I missed you!" She says, while looking suspicious as James, Lily and Summer.

"Who are them?" She ask's rude pointing at them "They." Sirius correct her "That there is James, my best mate, and the pretty girl next to him is his girlfriend Lily and that beautifull girl is my girlfriend Summer." Sirius explains.

"You have a girlfriend? Disgusting!" Tonk's wrinkles her nose at the thought, and Sirius laugh's at her. "She's very sweet though, I'm sure you'll like her." Tonk's stare at Summer for a moment before shaking her head, and turning against me "I like him, who's that?" She points at me.

I blush a little, but give her a kind smile and sit down next to Sirius "Well that's my other mate Remus." Sirius grins at me, behind Tonk's back.

"Remus" Her brown eyes look's serious at me "Will you be my best friend?"

Before I have time to answer a woman enter's the Great Hall. She's very tall and has brown hair that reach her shoulder's "Nymphadora there you are! I told you to stay just outside Mr. Dumbledores office, and you ran away! What am I gonna do with you, you little marauder?" Tonk's pout at her angry mother, and snuggle up closer to Sirius. The woman then notice who it is her daughter is sitting on "Oh, hi Sirius. I see your cousin found you, but we have to get going again."

Sirius nod's and say goodbye to Tonks. Before they leave the little girl screams "Bye Remus!" to me, and I wave and smile at her.

Summer's p.o.v

By the warm fire in the common room, I get comfortable leaning my head on Remus's leg, and resting my feet in Sirius's lap. "How come your cousin didn't like me, but she was all over Remus?" I pout at Sirius, as he begin to massage my feet.

"She's always been an odd one." Sirius grins and winks at Remus, who join in with an offended "Hmpf!".

I strech my arms and yawn "What do you want for your birthday, Padfoot?"

Sirius think's about for a moment, there's still 2 week's to his birthday "I don't know actually... I suppose those Quidditch robes I told you about." He shrugs his shoulder's.

"What are we gonna do for your birthday anyway?" James enters the common room, and sit down on the floor next to Remus.

"Don't know, what did we do for your birhtday?" Sirius shrugs again, and keep on massaging my feet. I close my eyes, and listen to their voices, almost drifted of to sleep when James answer "Drink to much butterbeer, and pretended to have fun." My eyes shoot open again.

It's the truth, after Casey's dead none of us were in a partymood, but it sound's so harsh. I give him an apologizing look.

Remus lift's my head, and put it on James's leg instead of his, get's up and announce that he's going to sleep.

"He doesn't seem to happy, huh?" James ask, reffering to Remus. Sirius shake his head, and I raise my hand and wave at Lily as she enter's the dorm after her Head meeting.

"What are you guys talking about?" She sit's down next to James, and kiss him on the cheak.

"Sirius's birthday, and Remus being sad." I summerize before closing my eyes again.

Lily hmm's, and stay quiet for a moment "I think we should arrange a fun party at Sirius's birthday, to help lighten Remus's mood." She suggest's.

"Fine by me." Sirius grins, and tickle me under my feet. I accidently kick him, and he groans "Since I'm getting beaten up here, and you have to plan my birthday I'll go to sleep." He blow's a kiss at me, before going up to his dorm.

"Okay Summer, I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it. But at least consider it for Sirius's and Remus's sake, okay?" I nod suspicious and Lily and await her to continue "I was thinking, huge party, not just Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's as well. And to make it a little more special we should add..." Her happy eyes look's from me to James "Kareoke!"

My jaw drops. Kareoke? As in me singing in front of a bunch of people? Uh uh, no way!

Lily must have suspected my point of view, because she fold's her hands and make puppy dog eyes at me while repeating "Please Summer."

After half an hour of persuading, I give in and Lily and James are already planning what song they're gonna sing.

I fall asleep at the comforting warmth from the fireplace, and the quiet chatter between James and Lily.

I wake up again, when James pull me on my feet and place me against Lily so she can help me up to our dorm. Before we reach the stairs, Lily stop's to say goodnight to James.

"Night honey." James lean in and gives her a quick kiss "Night." She answers before supporting me the rest of the way to my bed.

She gives me a gentle push down on the bed, and pull a blanket over me. I fall asleep before she even has time to say goodnight.

A/N: I know this is short, but this was the best place to end it. And I'm really superbusy at the moment so better than nothing, right? Next up I think Regulus will make an appereance, something kinda sad will happen and Sirius birthday will be celebrated. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	25. Queen Of The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Queen Of The Night

Summer's p.o.v

All of us student's has been told to come to the Great Hall. Everywhere student come's out from classes, looking confused and asking each other why they had been told to go the Great Hall. I suddenly feel a rush through my body. A warning rush. I grab Lily's hand, she's walking next to me, and she shoot's me a questioning look but squeeze my hand.

When we walk into the Great Hall everyone sit as we sit when we eat there, all houses seperated. I notice some disturbance at the Ravenclaw table, but I don't really pay attention to it, because I look sternly at the teacher's table.

Dumbledore stand's up, once everyone is seated.

"My dear, dear students. It is a big sorrow that I have to inform you of this." His usual twinkle has left his iceblue eyes "But one of our very own students here has passed away." A girl at the Ravenclaw table screams and cry as she put her head in her hands. Dumbledore's sympathetic eyes rest on the girl for a while before he continues his speech "Paul Leerson was killed by Lord Voldemort's follower's The Death Eaters." Most of the people gasp shocked, but I simply close my eyes and rest my head on Lily's shoulder. Not anymore death. "They captured him and tortured him in front of his parent's to force them to join Lord Voldemort. Paul Leerson was a fine young man, and we will all miss him. It is in times like these we all need someone who love's us. And someone we can love." Dumbledore sit's back down again, and him and professor McGonagall continues a whispered conversation.

It is while the wise old wizard held his speech, I made my decision. A decision I had thought making about for a long time.

As I think it through I notice everyone of my friends had already risen from the table "Summer, come on. They canceled the rest of today's classes." Lily reach out her hand to me, and help me on my feet. "Oh right, sorry Lil', I was just thinking." I look over at Sirius, who's walking close to James, and they're having a low conversation. Sirius says something that make James shake his head, and pat him on the shoulder.

Lily walk over to James, and he held's her close and whisper something in her ear. I follow her about to walk into Sirius's open, comforting arms when I notice Remus is standing with his back against us, his shoulder's tense. He must be reliving Casey's death, just as me.

I put my hands on each of his shoulder, his body make a surprised jump. I move my arm's so I'm hugging him from behind "It's gonna be fine, Remus. I promise." I whisper in his ear, before I move my arms. He turn's around and give me a grateful smile.

"Let's head to the common room." Sirius suggest's and take my hand. I nod, and we begin to walk out of the Great Hall.

We pass several crying Ravenclaws on our way, and the good mood I woke up in this morning slowly fades away. When we begin to talk about witch song's we're gonna sing at Sirius's birthday party tomorrow, I lighten up a bit. James and Lily are gonna perform a duet, but they refuse to tell us what song they chose. We're in the middle of discussing wich song Remus should perform, when someone interrupts our conversation "What about "Hungry As The _Wolf_?" a mean voice ask. We all turn our heads and stare at none other than Regulus Black. Sirius's brother, who follows the family tradition of supporting Dark Arts and Lord Voldemort. His arm is draped around some girl, with way to much make-up on and an evil smirk on her face. We all look suspicous at each other. Was he suggesting that because he had found out about Remus's "Furry Little Problem."?

I move closer to Sirius, and Remus take a step back. "Oh yeah, I see you brought your whore, dear brother." Regulus's black eyes look over my body, and rest way to long on my breasts. He smirks evil. Sirius point's his wand at Regulus, and take a step closer to him "No Sirius!" I hold him back.

"Don't you dare talk about Summer like that, you little piece of filth!" Sirius scream, still holding his wand up but no longer moving closer. Regulus move his arm from the girl and step up close to Siriusl. Only becuase I'm standing right next to him, can I hear what he's saying.

"I know about your disgusting friend. And I'll tell everyone, unless..." He pause. Sirius can't hold a gasp back, and I look over at Remus who look's concerned.

"Unless what?" Sirius ask through gritted teeth.

"Unless you give me your "Marauder Map.", your invisibility cloak and your two-ways mirror's."

Both me and Sirius gasp this time, how could he know about those things? "Why do you think I have those things?" Sirus is suspicious.

Regulus point a finger at me "Your whore told me!" This time I take a step closer to him, shaking my head denying. "Oh yes you did. That time when you both, what should we say, paid us a visit."

"Who's us?" Sirius ask, putting as much hatred as possible into the short question.

"Oh no, don't say you've already forgotten your stay in my dungeon." His voice is evil and mocking.

The cruel memories from the time where me and Sirius were being held captive in a dungeon by Death Eaters, returns and I have to support myself to Sirius. "You... You where there? You made me go through that? My brother?" Sirius aks disbelieving as he stutter his way through the question. I look for a trace of guilt on Regulus's face when he nods, but find none.

It takes both me, James and Remus to hold Sirius back as he's about to jump on Regulus. If we hadn't been there, he would've killed him. It also take's a lot from me, not to attack the bastard.

"You're lying. I didn't say a thing. Now why do you think we have those things?" I hiss at him.

He helds up his hands in front of his body, still smirking at us "Fine, I lied. But I was told by someone, so quit pretending like you don't know what things I'm talking about. You'll have three day's to find those things I want. Or else I'll tell everyone about you unpure, disgusting... pet." His eyes rest at Remus, before he walk's off.

We hurry back to the common room, to find a place to talk. Once we get inside, the only person sitting there is Peter.

"Wormtail? You're back. Is your mother okay?" James ask him. Peter doesn't answer, except for nodding. We tell him what had just happened, and though he doesn't seem to shocked, he still gasps.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask. Remus look's uncomfortable and embarrased.

"Maybe we should just give him the things. There's nothing else we can do." Lily suggests moving over to Remus and putting an arm around him.

"No." Sirius says, looking lost in his own thoughts.

"Sirius I know, your happy about those things, but don't you realize Remus is more important?" I ask him.

His eyes look's angry, when he look's me in the eye "Of course, I realize that Summer. But you don't know Regulus. Even if we give him the things, he'll still tell everyone about Moony." I feel bad for indicating he cared more about the map, the cloak and the mirrors than one of his best friends.

"Come on let's go to our dorm, and talk about it in private?" James suggests and walk over to the stairs. The other's follow him, but I grab Sirius's hand and hold him back "Sorry." I say. He pull's me close for a moment, before letting go again and following the others up the stairs.

Lily's p.o.v

"Hey Summer, what song are you gonna sing?" I ask Summer. It's saturday, and Sirius's party is to be held in a couple of hours.

Me and Summer are sitting in our dorm, and I'm busy painting my toenails in a darkgreen color.

Summer shrug's her shoulder's "I don't know, but what do you think of this one?" She hums a little before singing _"My love is dangerous, dangerous, my love is dangerous, always make you bleed, always make you bleed..." _She taps her finger's on her bed, as if it were drums.

I shake my head "No, definetely not."

She pouts a little before humming and tapping her fingers again _"You boy, ain't nothing but trouble, the kind ain't seen in a while, and I gotta get me out of here..." _her soft voice sings. Once again I shake my head. She sighs and stays quiet for a moment, thinking of a new song _" You're struttin' into town like your slingin' a gun, just a small town dude with a big city atitude, honey are you looking for some trouble tonight, well allright, you think you're so bad drive the women folk wild, with a flash of your pearly smile..."_

I nod slow "It's very Sirius, but don't you think you'll just boost his ego?" We both grin, and she nods.

"But I don't know what to sing then." Summer sighs and lean back on her bed.

"What about... something Whitney Houston?" I say with an innocent voice. She immidiately jump's of her bed and say "No Lily! I'm not singing "I Will Always Love You!" She stomps her foot. Not even my puppy dog eyes can persuade her, so I give up and try to think of a new song.

"Oh I know what about "My Love Is Like... Whoa" ?" Summer nod's happy, and agree to sing it. She practices for half an hour, before we go down to the common room to help James and Remus decorate it. Peter had to go home, because his mom was sick again.

"Hey guys, need some help?" I ask when we enter. Both me and Summer laugh as we see them tangled in the things there were suppose to decorate with. After a while we get them untangled, and get the stuff and banner's up on the wall's, and hanging from the loft.

The guys begin to set up the kareoke machine, and me and Summer begin to take of the many balloon's. When were half way through I notice Summer is a little distracted "Hey, anything wrong?" I ask her, while tying a nod on a bright pink balloon.

"Oh I'm just a little nervous about tongight." her hands are fiddling with a balloon, and she's staring out the window.

"What are you nervous about? It's not the singing right, 'cause you have an amazing voice." I tell her.

She shakes her head "Thank, but it's not that. It's, um, his present."

"His present? But didn't you get him those Quidditch robes, he's been talking about since forever?" I furrow my brows.

"Uhuh. But well... That's not the only thing he's getting." She blush's and stare at the red balloon in her hands. I'm quiet for a moment before repeating "Oh my God." Over and over again.

"Are you gonna... sleep with him?" I whisper, so Remus and James wont hear us. She nods, and stays silent. I stay silent to.

"He doesn't know. It's gonna be a sort of surprise." She add's. The only thing going through my mind is "Shopping!"

"We need to go shopping!" I stand up, and reach my hand out to pull Summer on her feet. She ask's why.

"Becuase, this night has to be perfect for you two. And so you need new clothes, perfumem everything!" I clap my hands happy, thinking about all the shopping we're gonna do. Summer protest's, but I drag her past the guys and headed out of the common room.

"Bye guys, Summer and me are going shopping." I tell them on my way out.

"Why?" They both ask at the same time.

Summer stop's walking "Yeah why?" she says confused.

"We need to get that present for Sirius." I lie quick, beginning to pull her again.

"But Summer already got him a present." Remus point's out. Damn...

"This is another one." I lie again, but unfortunately Summer says "No, I already got him a present."

"Well, actually it's because Summer and Sirius are-" Summer jump's over to me and cover's my mouth with her hands.

"Bye we're going shopping." She tell's the guys, before dragging me out of the common room in a hurry.

0o0

When we get to Hogsmeade I pull Summer into a ton of different shops "First thing we need, is your outfit for the party." I order, while looking around the small clothing store.

"Oh no I already have one, the red dress from new year." Summer tell's me, ready to leave the shop again.

"No, he's already seen you in that one. I'm telling you, you need a new outfit!" I lecture while grabbing different things, and pushing Summer toward the fitting room. I force her to try a lot of different things, before I find the perfect outfit. A simple black dress, that show's off a little cleavege, it stop's a bit over her knee's, also showing off a little bit of leg, but not to much.

After that we went into another shop to find a new perfume, and a new body lotion. In my head I had already picked out the perfect perfume, but when I walk over to Summer, about to show her By Dolce & Gabbana, she show's me the perfume she had picked. Chanel Nr. 5. "Perfect." I smile at her, and put back the other perfume.

"Now for your body lotion, wat scent do you usually wear?" I ask her. She looks a bit confused "Soapscented?" She ask's. I laugh at her "Yeah okay, but when you want it to be a bit speciel, then what do you use?"

"Strawberry." She sayslooking at the many different options of body lotions.

"Me to, it's so good. But you need a new one now, something different so he know's you've made an effort." I begin to look to.

"I know you use it, I borrow yours." I open my mouth "Don't complain, you borrow my clothes without asking." She add's... It's so not the same thing, but whatever. She can win this one.

"Fine then, what about this one." I hand her one with vanilla scent. She smell's it, and agree.

"Can we go home now?" She aks's, once we're outside the shop. I grin at her and shake my head "No... You need shoes!" Summer look's scared as I drag her into yet another shop. Luckily for her I quickly find a pair of red heel's, that would look beautifull with the dress. Summer tries them on, finds the right size, and soon we're on the street again.

"Now?" She begs. Once more I have to shake my head "Haven't you even thought about lingerie?" And so I pull her into the last shop.

I sit down and wait for Summer to show me what she want's, after looking for a long time she show's me a black set, simple and elegant. "It's nice." I smile at her, she pays, and then she finally get's to go home.

0o0

Summer and I have just finished preparing ourselves for the party. We stand in front of out mirror to check our outfits one last time. Summer's wearing the black dress, and the red shoes. I've made a few curls in her long brown hair, and I've painted her mouth red. I'm wearing black pants, high black boots, and a colerfull t-shirt. My long red hair is hanging straight down my back.

We grab our presents for Sirius, and head downstairs.

A lot of the other student's has already arrived, though there are very few Ravenclaws since they're still mourning over loosing they're friend.

"Wow, sexy girl!" James takes Summer hands, and spin her around so she almost trip in her high heel's. I push him away from her, before anyone get's hurt.

We call for Sirius to come downstairs, and he walk's down with a huge, goofy grin. His grin broadens when he see's Summer.

When he finished packing up all of his present's, it's time to begin the entertainment.

Remus goes up to the kareoke machine first, and sings Happy Birthday blushing. We all clap and grin, when he's finished, and me and James step up on the stage.

"_Whenever i'm lonely, whenever I'm feeling blue, whenever my heart is weary, I close my eyes and think of you.."_ James begin, and put his arm around me.

"_Whenever the rain fall's, whenever the world is cruel, whenever my hear is weary, I close my eyes and think of you." _I continue, and grab his hand.

When the song is finished, everyone clap's once more, and Sirius pat's James on the back when we step down from the stage.

Summer walk's up on the stage, and shoot Sirius a sexy smile before beginnig to sing with her seducing, soft voice _"I've got the stuff that you want, I've got the thing that you need, I've got more than enough to make you talk to your knee's, 'cause I'm the queen of the nigt..." _Wait a minute, that's not the song I suggested! _"They say I'm trouble, and I don't give a damn, 'cause when I'm bad I know I'm better, I just want to get loose and turn it up for you."_ Summer finish, and walk down from the stage during her applause, she walk's over to Sirius and give's him a kiss.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted me to sing Whitney Houston." She smiles at me, when I complain she didn't sing the song I had suggested.

It has been night for a long time, when everyone has left and we decide to go to bed. We all say goodnight, and Sirius thank's us all for fantastic party, before walking up to his dorm. When Summer follow's me up to our dorm, I shoot her a questioning look "Not yet." Is all she says.

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, since I'm loosing my sleep for it. I have to get up insanely early tomorrow to get to my appointment at my hairdresser (is that really the right word? Sounds like something you send you'r dog to) anyway next up is Summer trying to seduce Sirius, and everybody trying to figure out what to do about the Regulus problem. And now to the song's in this chapter. First one Summer sings: My Love Is Dangerous – Freddy Mercury, next one: Boy – Letter's To Cleo, third one: Just Like Jesse James – Cher. James's and Lily's song: I Close My Eyes And Think Of You – Shirley&Daniel, Summer's song: Queen Of The Night – Whitney Houston. Oh and the perfumes are two of my favorties. Anyway, please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	26. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Wake Up

Summer's p.o.v

I am lying in my bed in the dorm, listening to Lily's and the Patil twins breathing trying to determine if they are asleep or not. I have been here for more than half an hour. Finally, I decide to risk it, get out of my bed, and walk down into the common room.

No one wakes up and no one is in the common room. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and the sound of it is almost deafening. After my mistake earlier this year, I now know precisely where Sirius sleeps. Thankfully, I reach his bed without waking anyone. Taking a deep breath, I shake him awake.

"Sirius, baby, wake up." I whisper softly in his ear.

He stirs a bit, turn to rest on his other side, mumbles something and then he falls asleep again. I shake him once more, a little longer than before. This time he wakes up "Summer, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" He asks me with a concerned frown wrinkling his brow as he sits up.

I shake my head a little and smile at him "Come on, we have to go to the Room of Requirement."

I grab his arm and as silently as possible, I pull him out of bed.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon." I reply while looking through James' trunk for the invisibility cloak. I toss it to Sirius, who stares confusedly at it before draping it over us.

Walking closely, we make our way to the seventh floor. I can feel Sirius' eyes on me while I walk past the wall three times.

Slowly, I push the wooden door open, and pop my head inside the room looking around. I cannot hold back a gasp. The walls are painted dark-blue, the bed is huge and comfortable, there is a small fireplace with a big, white blanket in front of it and a door I know leads to a bathroom. The entire room looks just like my own old room. I close my eyes and think. _"There needs to be a fire, champagne, chocolate and strawberries." _When I open them again, champagne, chocolate and strawberries are sitting beside the roaring fire.

I walk in and Sirius follows close behind me. "Wow, this is cozy!" He says excited and sits down by the fireplace, beginning to pour champagne into two glasses.

"Yeah. Just, give me a minute." I tell him, and walk into the bathroom.

The bathroom is nothing like mine was, it is a lot bigger with a huge shower, and an even bigger tub separated from each other. Small candles are placed all around, and there are huge, white, soft looking towels. Some of the stuff I bought with Lily is here to. I turn to a big mirror, and run a hand through my hair. I finish with putting on a little of the vanilla scented body lotion I bought, and a little perfume. Just as I am about to walk back out I look down myself in my worn-out clothes, black hot pants and the red tank top. I close my eyes again, and when I open them, I am wearing a small red top, which is a little see-through, and black hot pants that look brand-new. Now I can go out there.

"This is such a nice surprise, thanks babe." Sirius tells me as I walk over to him and lie down on the blanket beside him. He gives me a glass of champagne, and puts a strawberry in my mouth. I can't answer him; he thinks this is the surprise?

"Your welcome." I mutter and lean in to kiss him. I kiss him with as much passion as possible. He returns it with just as much. When we break apart, I bite his lower lip teasingly and lie down on the blanket. He takes another strawberry, dips it in chocolate and feeds it to me "Is this why you and Lily went shopping earlier?" He asks.

I nod and try not to choke, so instead of speaking I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"The guy's told me." He shrugs and lies down. We are both silent for a moment, me silently swearing over him not being able to understand all of my hints.

I am frustrated. I start to say something but he stops me by moving closer to me and kissing my cheek. His kisses a trail down to my neck, and mumbles "Don't you usually smell like strawberries?"

"Mmhm." I murmur, running my hands through his messy hair. After while one of my hands abandons its place in his hair and I tug at his shirt, trying to pull it off. Sirius moves back a little "But… I thought you wanted to wait?" His brows furrows as he gazes down at me.

"" did." I say and pull of the t-shirt. His hands stop mine as I move to throw the shirt to the side. "Summer… Are you sure? I mean... why now?" I wriggle my hands free of his and look into his eyes "Because… I don't want to die without having loved you." I cannot continue to hold his intense gaze so I drop my eyes to the floor. His fingers caress my face; his thumb runs over my mouth "You're not going to die anytime soon sweetie. I promise." and then he kisses me, as I have never been kissed before. It takes my breath away.

"Just one last question," he mumbles into my ear. I sigh and incline my head a fraction of an inch. "Why in here?"

I pull back and look around the room. A sad smile forms across as I answer him. "I feel safe in here."

I continue to gaze around the room, remembering how good it felt to be safe. He speaks, bringing my attention back to him "You're safe with me, wherever you are."

Sirius's p.o.v

When I wake up, Summer is lying naked in my arms. Her hair is covering most of her face, and I brush it away. Knowing if I do not, it will annoy her. I place a small kiss on her shoulder, and pull her closer to me. We are lying on the blanket and it is getting cold.

As carefully as possible, I stand up. Summer is still in my arms, I carry her to the bed I lay her down. I lie beside her and pull the blanket over us. She moves closer to me in her sleep and places her head on my chest.

After lying awake for a while, I begin to hope she will wake up soon. I try to move a little to see if it wakes her up, but she keeps sleeping. The situation reminds me of a part from my favorite song "I'll do anything for you, kill anyone for you, so leave yourself intact, 'cause I will be coming back, in a phrase to cut these lips, I love you. The morning will come, in the press of every kiss, with your head upon my chest, where I will annoy you, with every waking breath, until you, decide to wake up."

I stroke her bare shoulder, and slowly she begins to mumble something that sounds like "Trying to sleep." I keep on stroking, and she opens her eyes moving her head away from my chest so she can look me in the eyes.

"Good morning." I say, she answers "Good morning," before sighing, placing her head on my chest again. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" I pout at her. She sleepily brushes her lips over mine. "Thanks." I bite her earlobe softly.

After a while, I sigh. She asks me what is wrong. "How am I supposed to top this present at your birthday?" I ask her and she laughs.

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Okay." I mumble, before grabbing her and lifting her up. My arms are straight out from my body, and she is wriggling like crazy trying to get free.

"Damn it Sirius, let me down!" She yells when she realizes she cannot get free on her own.

"No way, you told me to surprise you!" I smirk at her.

"Not right now! God, you're such a prat." She is no longer yelling.

"That wasn't what you said last night." I smirk even more at her; fully enjoying I can see everything inch her when I hold her up like that.

"Sirius, baby." Her voice is overly sweet, and it worries me "If you don't put me down right this instant, last night will never be repeated." Her voice is sickening sweet, and she smiles innocent at me.

"Okay, you want me to put you down right this instant?" I ask her, and she nods, and looks triumphantly at me. That is until I release my hold on her, and she falls straight down on the bed again. She sits up in a mess of covers, and blankets, her hair a mess "You're so, so, so-" I sit up and kiss her. Putting my arms around her, and pulling her down on the bed.

"So what?" I move my head a little closer to hers.

"Annoying, I think." Her head drifts a little closer to mine.

"Maybe you meant charming?"

"Maybe."

"Or sexy?" I move my head a little closer with every sentence. "Probably not." She does too.

"Handsome then?"

"Don't count on it."

"Loveable?" Our lips our tantalizingly close, I think this is some kind of torture.

"Definitely not." She murmurs, her breath caressing my face before she puts an end to my misery and kisses me.

A/N: I know I said, that the Regulus problem was going to be discussed in this chapter, but it felt right ending it here and I don't know how much more time to write I have today. Aren't they just sweet? Anyway, the song Sirius thinks about is Wake Up by Coheed and Cambria, and to those of you who have not heard it, I hope you will 'cause it's so good. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	27. Letters, Fights And Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: _I've become obsessed with writing because it's my way to escape. My life is totally crap at the moment and so escaping comes in very handy. Well, I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, noticed how the last chapter was much more well written than usual, and had far less spelling errors? The honor goes to my new, wonderful beta totallymindless. If you haven't read her stories already, you should. They're amazing. Hope you enjoy and review this chapter!_

Letters, Fights and Problems

_**James' point of view.**_

"Where's Padfoot?" My eyes look wondering into Remus' who shrugs his shoulders. It's Sunday morning, Remus and I have been up for a while. We have showered and we're almost ready when I notice Sirius is missing. Remus' thoughts must be elsewhere as he doesn't seem to care about Sirius' disappearance.

"He was here last night." I insist, pulling a worn-out T-shirt over my head.

"Is Summer with you guys?" Lily's sleepy voice enters the room. I rush over to her, lift her up and swing her around. Sometimes it still surprises me that she's my girlfriend. "No. Sirius is missing to." I tell her after I've put her down again.

Lily giggles knowingly, and sits down on my bed. Both Summer and Sirius have been missing for most of the night. It doesn't take too much thought to figure out why.

I sit next to her and with the intention of kissing her cheek, I move my head closer to hers. Unfortunately, she turn her head at the last possible moment and glances guilty toward Remus.

"I'll go down to breakfast." Remus announces and leaves the dorm with dragging, heavy steps.

Lily sighs and rests her head on my shoulder, her hand resting gently on my upper-arm "I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve this!"

I kiss her hair. Her familiar strawberry scent floods my senses. "No, Moony is a good guy." Lily nods in agreement. "Unlike me." I tease my lips still presses against her head.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." I whisper. I give her a comforting hug before climbing off the bed.

"James?" I look back to Lily who hasn't moved. Her entrancing eyes dark with sadness. "Why do you love me?"

I freeze, my right hand gripping the door-handle "Why would you ask me that?" I chuckle nervously. Releasing my grip I answer. "I love you because of your beauty, because you're smart, funny and you care. You care so much. Like right now with Moony, him being hurt, actually hurts you." A small tear makes its way down her check and I know it's not just Moony that is bothering her. "Why did you ask?" I ask again.

Her hand rush to her hair and she twists a fiery lock between her fingers. "I just wanted to know." She mumbles, staring a the strands of hair as she twirls them around.

"Lily!" I fight to keep my voice stern, but all I want to do it take her in my arms and make the pain go away. "Don't lie to me."

She rises from my bed. I notice there is a bit of a paper sticking out of her back pocket as she makes her way to the window. She stares out at the lake and whispers, "I'm not lying."

Slowly I walk up behind her and place my hands on her hips. She sighs and leans against me, her head resting against my chest. I feel guilty as I drop my hand a snatch the piece of paper. "What's this?" I ask holding just out of her reach.

Lily whirls around instantly, glaring at me. Her eyes shine with anger and pain. "Give that back, it's mine." She isn't yelling yet, but it won't be long before the screaming starts.

"Tell me what it is, and I'll give it back." I keep my voice calm.

"James, you have no right to steal MY letter!"

"Who's it from?" I ask, try not to be too please with myself that she told me what it was.

"None of your goddamn business, you big prat!" She moves toward me, and attempt to get her letter back. I jump back quickly. Her finger barely graze across mine as she tries to snatch it away.

"Tell me who it's from." I tease.

"NO, GIVE IT TO ME!" Now she's yelling, still moving after me.

I jump up on my bed and scream. "NEVER!" I probably shouldn't be teasing her like this, but I love the way her eyes light up with that emerald fire when she is angry.

"I've kinda missed this." Summer grins, suddenly appearing at the door with Remus and Sirius. She is leaning against Sirius who has his arms around her. They're all smiling widely.

I stop screaming and grin a little. It has actually been a while since me and Lily had a good scream. I'm out of practice. Lily makes a sudden move and takes her letter from my hand.

After hissing "Idiot," at me, she flees the room.

"What did you do this time?" Sirius sighs, while Summer rushes after Lily.

"I took her letter." I'm no longer grinning, in fact I'm not even smiling "I just wanted to find out why she was so sad."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Remus shoots me a questioning look. I hit him "I did, but she didn't answer. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Weeeell..." Sirius begins, but I look warningly at him and he doesn't continue. I sit down on my bed, sighing and trying to figure out what to do. Why didn't she just tell me?

"I'm gonna go look for her." I tell them as I get up to leave the dorm.

_**Sirius' point of view.**_

James leaves the dorm to go look for Lily, and I throw myself on my bed tired after only a few hours of sleep. Not that it wasn't worth it because it most definitely was. Remus stays silent while he walks around the room; placing an item here or there, picking up a book, skimming a page and then putting it away again. After ten minutes of his aimless wandering it begins to annoy me. I sit up "What's wrong?"

He drops the book he was flipping through. He doesn't bend down to pick it up again. Moony is not cleaning up; something's definitely wrong! "Remus?"

"Have you forgotten about," he pauses "about Regulus?" He finishes in a hushed voice, avoiding eye-contact.

I gasp, I actually did. "Of course not, I just... Okay so I did." I admit. Remus knows me to well for me to get away with a lie. "What are we going to do?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He drops down on the floor and buries his head in his hands. "I really don't know."

I sit down next to him. "Relax Remus, we're Marauders. We'll figure out something." I pat him on the back, and hope I sound more convincing than I feel. I really don't know what we are going to do. I don't even know if there even is something to do.

We sit in silence for a while. Both of us waiting for the other to come up with some brilliant plan. Remus stands up suddenly "I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore," He is almost out of the door when I grab his arm. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm going tell him I'm quitting school, I'll have to anyway once Regulus tells everybody what I really am." Remus' voice is sad.

"I figured it was something stupid like that. No, no my friend you're not going anywhere. We'll get Regulus... But we need the last Marauder to do so. Come on, let's go find James." I pull Remus after me down to the common room.

Down in the common room a huge drama is displayed in front of us. Lily is holding a letter in her hand, tears are falling from her glaring eyes. She is screaming at James. James is screaming back. Poor Summer is standing between them arms out trying to prevent James from stealing Lily's letter.

"I HATE YOU SOMETIMES!" Lily shouts. Her face red with anger to match her fiery hair.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!" James shouts back sounding frustrated. Everyone else in the common room are watching the fight with interest. "It's just like old times." I hear one student whisper to another.

"Stop it you two." Summer says in the pause in their screaming.

"YOU IMMATURE, ARROGANT, STUPID PRAT." Lily screams before turning on her heel and walking up to the girls dorm.

"It is like old times." I can't help but whisper to Remus. He smiles a little at my comment.

"No, no James of course not." I hear Summer whisper while she is hugging James.

"Okay everybody, don't you all have better things to do? Come on, nothing entertaining going on here." I say, as I make my way through the common room with Remus. Most of the students back off a little.

"But what if she did just break up with me?" James ask Summer, on the edge of tears.

I pat him on the back "Come on mate, she has stuck with you so far."

Summer rolls her eyes at me over James' shoulder "Now, let's solve this since we have an even bigger problem to focus on." I clap my hands together. "Remus you handle Lily, James get yourself together, I need the Marauder in you. And my dear Summer" I move my gaze to her. She raises her eyebrows "You look very hot." I kiss her quickly and give her a wink. She giggles and fights down a blush.

"Please Lily?" Remus tries to communicate with Lily down from the common room, not being able to walk up them without bruising his rear.

I sit down on the couch near the fireplace with Summer and James. "Okay James, when she comes down: Rule number one, don't scream! Rule number two, don't try to steal her letter again. Rule number three; be nice, and apologize." I point at James, and he nods. Summer slides her arm around me, and kisses my neck. I sit still for a second and allow myself to savor her touch.

"Hellooo, the girl of my dreams possibly just broke up with me, a little sensitive right now!" James complains grumpily, and I can feel Summer smile against my neck. "Sorry Prongs, but how do you expect me to keep my hands off her?" I ask and pull Summer close.

"I'm gunna be sick." James mumbles, shooting us an annoyed look.

_**Lily's point of view.**_

"Come on Lily, please?" I can hear Remus beg from the common room. He is begging me to come down, so I can work things out with James. I'm just still to angry with him. Even though deep down I know he only did it to help me.

"Lily I know you're still angry, but deep down you know he only did it to help you!" Remus yells. How does he know that?

"Maybe I should at least answer him." I think, as I play with a lock of my hair.

"You could at least answer me." His voice reaches my ears. Seriously, how does he do that?

After sighing, twirling my hair once more, I decide to give James a chance to apologize. I tighten my grip on the letter and take a deep breath.

"Come on, Lil. Give James a chance to apologize!"

"If I come down, will you stop being creepy?" I yell at Remus before fixing my hair and muttering a spell to hide my puffy eyes.

I hear him chuckle a little "Of course, now finish getting yourself ready and come down."

When I'm down the stairs I smile a little at Remus "You promised you wouldn't be creepy."

"Not until after you came down." He smirks at me and leads me to the couch near the fireplace.

Summer is sitting close to Sirius kissing his neck. Sirius is sitting leaned back clearly enjoying it. James is shooting them annoyed glares.

"Hallooo, the girl of my dreams possibly just broke up with me. I'm a little sensitive right now!" He complains grumpily. How is it that boy can melt my heart with one line?

Remus coughs discretely and all of three of them turn around to look at us "Lily!" James half-shouts, and jumps of the couch. Sirius shakes his head and mumbles something that sounds like. "There goes the first rule."

"James." I sound cool, even though I've already forgiven him. He reaches out his hand to get my letter. I move a little so it is out of his reach.

"And the second." I hear Sirius mumble.

"Lily, I just wanted to help... I'm sorry." James says honestly.

Sirius' smiles a little. "Well one out three, ain't so bad." Summer teases him. I glance at her confusedly before returning my attention to James.

"I know." I smile at him, and he wraps his arms around me and hugs me so hard, I can barely breathe.

"So you forgive me?" He asks and I nod, and get another breathtaking hug.

He is about to sit down when I stop him. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" Glancing from him to the letter. He lightens up and leads me to the boys dorm.

Once inside I place myself on his bed. Taking a deep breath and opening the letter I prepare myself. "The letter is... It's from Petunia." I sigh.

"Oh... Well, what did she say?" James asks carefully.

"She wrote... she wrote that." I can't finish the sentence, because of all the tears that fall from my eyes down on the letter. James runs one hand through my hair to comfort me, and the other one he uses to take the letter from me.

I have read it so many times, I could recite it backwards.

_"Lily._

_As you know Vernon proposed to me and I, of course, said yes. We're getting married in three months, on the second of May. I didn't even plan on writing to you, but Vernon felt it was the right thing to do. You're not invited to the wedding. In fact, you're not even allowed to sent a present or card, since I've had to tell Vernon's parents you're dead. I couldn't risk you showing up with your freak of a boyfriend. I've told you before all I ever wanted was a non-freak wedding. So in a way, you've always known you weren't going to come._

_--Petunia."_

"That... That... Bitch!" James throws the letter in the floor. Pacing around the room annoyed and frustrated he asks. "Can I hex her, please?" He makes puppy dog eyes at me, actually managing to make me smile.

"How can she be like that? I'm her sister." I ask him.

He places a hand on my shoulder "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know."

I move my hand so it lies over his "Promise you'll always love me?"

He bends down and kisses me. "Of course."

"I'm sorry I called you all those things earlier." I say as I think about our fight.

"Don't be. I don't care what you called me, all I care about is that you're my girlfriend." He kisses me once again. "And you love me."

I kiss him this time. "And I love you." We're lying on the bed now. His kisses trace further and further down, and he bites my shoulder teasingly. I pull him up for one last kiss "You have to wait. How else are we going to celebrate our first night, when we move in together?" I smirk at him, before walking back down to the common room.

_**Remus' point of view.**_

Lily is smirking when she comes back down to the common room. James smiles goofily down behind her a few moments later. I exchange questioningly glances with Summer and Sirius. Neither James nor Lily share anything with us though.

"Okay, so let's solve this problem." Sirius gives me an encouraging smile, but I can't help but feel guilty. It's my fault we may have to give up the things that have helped us become the marauders.

I fake a smile "Yeah... but how?"

A/N: How are they gunna solve the problem? Ideas are welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	28. A Day Worth Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N:_ Right so, focusing on small joy__s of life: I have made people laugh today. Anyway thanks to devotedHPfan for giving me a good idea for the chapter, and for wanting to hear me talk about me (I still find it creepy, you can read minds :P) also, to my great beta totallymindless who I also force to hear about me. And to all who review :D Please keep doing just that!_

A Day Worth Remembering

_**Summer's Point of View**_

When I open my eyes, I see it is still dark outside, even though I have been lying awake for some time now. Running my hand over the table beside my bed, I find my watch and look at the time. I still have an hour, before I have to get up. With a heavy sigh, I throw the watch back on the table and squeeze my eyes together tightly, trying to force myself back into sleep.

It does not help. I open them again, put my hands underneath my head and trying to ignore the tingling feeling in my stomach. Today is the day Regulus said he would tell the whole school about Remus' "Furry Little Problem", unless he gave him the Marauder's map, the invisibility cloak, and James and Sirius' two-way mirrors.

I remember my own two-way mirror, and decide that since I have not used it since Christmas it cannot hurt to use it quickly now. As silent as possible I sneak my way over to the closet, where I keep the mirror. I look around the dorm suspiciously before I pull the mirror out. God, I am acting like Sirius now. Thinking teachers are hiding in the walls.

"Mum?" I whisper to the mirror, once I am safe in the bathroom. Safe from waking Lily Evans because the punishment that follows is worse than death. Nothing happens with the mirror, so I say "Mrs. Halloway." as Sirius did when he first showed me the mirror. Still nothing happens.

"Dad?" I whisper instead, my heart pounding a little faster. Slowly his face appears in the mirror. "Summer, honey, is something wrong?" His voice filled with concern.

Tears fill my eyes; it has been so long since I have heard his voice. "No, not really. I just wanted to tell you what's going on with me." I tell him, when I have stopped the tears from falling. "I'm dating Sirius now. And... He knows about Juillet." The tears come back as I whisper her name.

"That's good honey. I always told you that it is good to talk about it." He smiles at me, and I give him a smile and a nod back. He has actually always said that; along with 'Summer you don't have to call me dad if you don't want to. Of course, it makes me happy you do, but don't feel forced. I have always tried to explain to him that it is not blood that makes a father; it is the way he acts.' He always acts like my dad. Therefore, I always call him that.

"But there's something else... Do, um, do mum and you know about Casey?" I can feel my heart in my throat as I ask him. I break into sweat.

"Yes sweetie we do, how are you doin-" He face turns in the mirror and he nods and says something to someone outside of my view. "Oh honey, your mum just said we have to leave now. Be careful and remember we love you. Mum says to tell you she loves you, and to act like a good girl." I blush as I think back to the night of Sirius' birthday. William grins a little as if he knows what I am thinking. "But of course we know you do" he winks. "Be careful honey, love you." He said hurriedly before his face disappears.

"Love you to." I whisper into the mirror that is now only reflecting my red eyes and messy morning hair. Placing the mirror on the bathroom counter I turn the hot water on and step into the shower clenching my teeth together when the burning water hits my body.

0o0

It is late when I finally get out of the shower. I rush downstairs to the common room for breakfast. My hair is still wet, my skin is wrinkled and my face is red from the heat. I did not have time to find a new shirt so I am wearing my 'Rebel' sleep tank top. Pulling my robes on and then off because I put them on inside out the first time. As I tug them over shoulders, again I collide with someone. I fall on my bum and glare up at the person.

"Morning to you too." Sirius says as he holds out a hand to pull me up from the floor. He smiles teasingly at me. When I look him in the eyes, I notice that the usual mischievous stars are gone. I know he is upset about Regulus.

"Sorry." I smile to him when I am on my feet again. I lean into kiss him "Can you forgive me?" I murmur against his lips. His tongue tells me yes.

"Could you please do that somewhere else? I don't want my appetite ruined just before breakfast." Lily's voice breaks us apart. James comes down the stairs, Remus following behind him. He looks tired, sad and hopeless. His eyes avoid mine, and they only focus on the floor. He thinks it is his fault… Stupid boy.

"Don't worry, ok?" I tell him as I Verb Confusion (consider revising) my arms from their tight grip around him. He smiles, but it looks Adjective Use (consider revising). He just nods before leaving the common room.

"When will you talk to Regulus?" Lily asks James, after gazing concernedly after Remus. James, Sirius and Remus had agreed the best thing to do was to blackmail Regulus from telling anything. They are going to threaten to tell Dumbledore about Regulus being a Death Eater.

"As soon as we see him, I guess." James looks at Sirius who nods. We are all silent for a moment, probably all thinking the same thing. _What if he doesn't care?_

"But what do we do? If he doesn't care that we tell Dumbledore." I ask them. I am never going to be good at thinking before I speak.

Sirius distressed eyes find mine. "I don't know."

Not knowing what else to do, I rub his back a little; it is comforting, I hope. His kind smile assures me it is. I smile back and unconsciously lick my dry lips. Sirius raises an eyebrow teasingly and his eyes shine with mischief. Just as I am about to break into a giggle our flirting is interrupted by Lily mumbling to herself.

"What are you thinking, Lil?" I ask. I know so is thinking up a brilliant plan. She keeps on mumbling for a moment, before her green eyes lifts and look into mine with that maniac/genius glint they sometime have when she gets a good idea. "I have an idea." is all she says.

"And that is?" James asks her, when she does not continue.

"Maybe there's a reason Regulus is still at Hogwarts." She begins, but Sirius interrupts her.

"There is, he's so stupid he failed his exams and he had to take seventh year again."

"I know, I know but, no offence Sirius, Regulus is smart. He is." She repeats when Sirius and James both open their mouths to object. "Maybe someone wants him here: someone like Voldemort. Think about it. He failed his exams. He wants to be a Death Eater so why not just quit school and join them?" I look at Sirius and James to find out if they know if we should answer or not. "Because he did, I mean, he did join them, but they want him here at the school. So if we tell Dumbledore he's a Death Eater he'll get expelled, and he doesn't want that because then he will not be able to complete his mission. So our plan should work." She finishes happily.

Another moment of silence comes "But if he has some sort of dangerous mission from Voldemort at the school. Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore anyway?" I point out and Lily's smile fades. How can you choose between saving your best friend at the cost of others, or save others at the cost of your best friend?

_**James' Point of View**_

"We'll have to know for sure he has a mission here." I continue my conversation with Lily, Summer and Sirius.

Sirius rolls his eyes at me "What do you suggest, Prongs? Somehow I don't think walking up to him and asking 'Excuse me, do you have a dangerous mission from Voldemort to complete here?' is going to work."

"I don't know." I admit, as Lily begins her weird mumbling again. Since her last mumbling outburst was a little farfetched, I cannot help but being concerned about what she is thinking now.

"Pollyjuice potion." She says, throwing back her red hair. Her neck is exposed and I feel the need to place a kiss there. Leaning forward I kiss her on the neck first, and then move my lips so I can give her one quick kiss on her mouth. Sirius and Summer laugh, and Lily glare's evilly at me. She hates public displays of affection, but kissing her is worth the evil glares.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I smirk at her.

"Pollyjuice potion, you two" she points at Sirius and me "could transform into someone and then try to find out if he has a mission here or not." I glance worriedly at Sirius who glances back.

"Who exactly would that be?" Sirius sounds as suspicious as I feel.

Lily is amused as she says. "Malfoy and Snape of course."

"NO WAY!" Sirius and I scream in unison, over Summer's laughter. Alert I watch Lily, as she frown her brows, put her hands on her hips and looks disappointedly at us. "You know you shouldn't complain over doing this if it can save Remus."

Damn, she hit a nerve. "Fine, I give." I pout immaturely at her, and after a moment of convincing Sirius gives to.

"We only have one teeny tiny problem left." Lily informs us all. "We don't have any Pollyjuice. Now I was thinking that maybe Slughorn has something in his classroom, but how can we get that? The only way would be to sneak into his office. But he's a professor..." Lily returns to her mumbling, while I smile wickedly and look at Sirius whose smile is just as wicked.

"Oh don't worry about that Lily-Flower, me and Prongsie have that all covered." Sirius puts an arm around Lily who shakes it off with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "You wouldn't really break into his office and steal something, would you?" She asks.

I look innocently at her. "Of course not dear." Summer smiles and shakes her head a little, before saying. "I want to come to, I can just be Parkinson."

"Then I want to come to." Lily joins in. Sirius shakes his head "Nope, not a chance. What if they figure out? Its Slytherins and Death Eaters, it could get dangerous." Lily sighs defeated, but Summer looks like she is ready to attack Sirius.

"Um, yeah so we'll get going now. See you later girls." I say as I pull Sirius toward our dorm, safely away from Summer.

"You know the best thing about this? Skipping classes." Sirius says once we are in the dorm, and Lily cannot hear us. I nod to show I agree while looking through my trunk, pulling out the cloak and the map. Let's get busy...

0o0

"Ouch Padfoot, that was my foot again!" I complain to Sirius as he steps on my foot once more. We have made our way, unseen, down to the Potion classroom. Slughorn is currently teaching a class. We have to stand outside the room under the cloak.

"Sorry mate, not my fault your feet's are so big." Sirius whispers back to me. I roll my eyes... They are not that big.

We wait for five more minutes before students begin to pour out of the room, walking hastily to their next classes. When the last student has left; Slughorn walks out, locking the room and walking in direction of his office. As soon as he is gone, I point my wand toward the locked door, and mutter "Alohomora". To my satisfaction, I hear the door unlock. I begin to strut proudly over to the door. Sirius whispers "Showoff" behind my back.

Once inside the room, we pull the cloak off and rush toward the back of the class. There is an entrance to a little spare room filled with all sorts of potions. "Maybe we should take more than just Pollyjuice." I wonder aloud as I read some of the different potions there. Lily must be a good influence on me because Sirius and I only grab the Pollyjuice potion.

We exit the classroom, with the cloak over us, and decide to go look for Snape and Malfoy. We whisper, arguing over who has to be who.

"No James, I'm not going to be Snape. End of discussion!" Sirius almost forgets we have to whisper, so the first part of the sentence is said aloud.

"But you have black hair like him." I try desperately, even though it does not matter.

"You have black hair to." He points out.

"Fine you get to Malfoy; I've always wondered what you would look like with long, blonde hair." I smirk at him and my smirk grows wider when he looks shocked.

"Long, blonde hair?" he sounds like he's about to throw up at the thought, carefully he runs a hand through his long, black mess. "And straight to." I remind him, already enjoying my victory.

"Fine, I'll be Snape." He pouts, and I stop immediately. , gesturing towards an empty classroom. I follow Snape and Malfoy as they enter it. Sirius and I moves closer to the classroom, and I draw my wand out thinking about what advanced spell to surprise them. Just as I think I have found a good one, Sirius punches Snape so he falls to the floor and then stuns Malfoy.

"You know, this might be worth it." He says with a wicked smile as he looks down at our enemies.

"You're mad." I grin and stun Snape.

"Well they attacked Summer." Sirius' anger is impossible not to overhear. "Come on, take a hair from each of them and then let's shove them into a closet or something." I suggest. Sirius nods and I am sure he enjoys pulling a hair of Malfoy's head. I levitate Malfoy and move him towards a big closet in the back of the room. He 'accidentally' bangs his head against a table a couple of times on his way over there. Turning around, ready to levitate Snape, I see Sirius standing still with no hair in his hand "Why didn't you pull a hair out?"

"Because... That would mean touching Snapes hair!" Sirius whispers in a horrified and disgusted tone. He is right; I cannot let him go through that... However, I cannot go through it either.

Half an hour later, Sirius and I are still starring at Snape trying to figure out what to do about Snapes greasy hair. "Okay" I hold my hands up in front of my body. "I'll just aquamenti him, and pull a hair out." I try to sound brave, but my voice shakes a little. At least I get to enjoy the sight of Sirius impressed by me.

"Aquamenti." Cold water splashes down on Snapes head. When I stop the spell, I take a deep breath. Nodding when Sirius tells me to be careful I move my fingers down and pull a soaked hair out of Snapes' head.

Sirius levitates him into the same closet as Malfoy while I run across the hall and into a bathroom where I wash my hands repeatedly. I have used all the soap by the time I have finished.

Sirius joins me with the two hairs and the potion. He conjures two glasses, pours some potion and put a hair in each of them. Maybe I had to pull Snapes' hair out, but I at least do not have to drink it. Yuck!

Both of us make weird faces as we swallow the nasty potion. The transformation might have hurt, but it even worse to look into the mirror and instead of seeing my usually good-looking image, staring at Malfoy.

It is worse for Sirius though. I think he actually has tears in his eyes.

"Okay, let's go find some Slyhterins, get the password and then go talk to Regulus." Sirius says. I nod and we leave the bathroom.

_**Remus' Point of View**_

After breakfast, I decide to skip class and take a walk around the lake. If it is my last day here, I want to enjoy it. My eyes become misty; I hope it will not be my last day at the school. I cannot imagine life without James, Sirius, Summer and Lily.

When I have walked all the way around the lake, I sit down by the tree where Malfoy and Snape attacked Summer. It gives me chills to think about it.

I lie down and enjoy the smell of grass, but after a while, I pick up a scent of something else. Fear.

Slowly I get up and sniff a little, trying to track the scent. It leads to the Forbidden Forrest, so I hesitate to follow it. I just want my last day to be simple and cozy. A day worth remembering. Somehow, I doubt that it will be like that if I walk into the Forbidden Forrest. I end up walking toward the forest anyway, the scent gets stronger and stronger the closer I get.

When I reach the beginning of the forest, I pick up on something else. It is not only fear now; it is mixed with something else... Blood and something primal.

My wolfish abilities allow me to notice the scents normal humans would not be able to smell. It also allows me to move in silence. Unfortunately, I notice another scent, a werewolf's scent.

I quicken up my pace. My heart beginning to race as the scents gets stronger. The mixture of blood and fear smells so bad. I can feel my stomach starting to object. I keep moving though, and I do not stop until a scream of pain sounds through out the forest. The voice seem familiar but I cannot place it to anyone I know.

Unwittingly my hand shoots down and grabs tightens around my wand. The feeling comforts me, but I suddenly stand still. The scent of werewolf grows stronger, if there really is another one it can pick up my scent to. I remember the wand my hand is gripping around, and I point it toward myself and mutter a charm. If I did it right it will make my scent go away.

Taking a deep breath, I continue my tracking. Voices begin to echo in my ear: one demanding, one fearful. The demanding one slowly fades away before I can hear any words.

I am far into the forest now and it is dark beneath the trees. When I get to a place where a little sunlight can fight its way through, I see a body on the ground and a wolf walking away.

Horror fills up my entire body as I watch the wolf. "Greyback." I mumble aloud.

The body groans in pain. I notice it is from him the smell of blood is coming from. His left shoulder is an open wound. Getting myself together, I walk over to the body and kneel down besides it. Carefully I avoid touching the wound as I turn him around, so I can get a look of his face "Regulus?" I ask in disbelief.

_**Summer's Point of View**_

Impatient, I jump up from my chair and pace around the room. "You know what? I'm not going to sit around here and wait!" I tell Lily, who sighs. "Don't sigh at me. I'm not gonna wait here like some helpless doll! I'm going to go find Remus; I should never have let them talk me into staying here in the first place!" I tell her annoyed.

"Summer come on, if this goes wrong Remus will have to go home. Don't you think he'd like to be alone, think through some memories?" She asks me still sitting calmly in her chair.

I stop my pacing and point at her "No. He's not going anywhere; I'm not losing another person." On my way out of the room I grab my cloak and run down to the dungeon to look for James and Sirius who I know are currently Malfoy and Snape. I have to borrow the Marauder's map so I can find Remus.

When I find them, they are walking around outside the Slytherin portrait, practically begging for the password. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing when Parkinson walks, glare at me and then lock arms with James/Malfoy. His eyes widen when he sees me. I mouth to him that I need to borrow the map. He glances at Sirius to tell me he is the one who has it.

"Look at this picture." James says pointing at the portrait and distracting Parkinson. Sirius then sees me, and his face lighten up in a smile. It is weird to see "Snape" smile so kindly and lovely at me. Smiling at all actually. The next thing that happens surprised Parkinson quite a bit since she saw Snape walk over to me, grinning like a fool in love, before giving me a passionate kiss.

I managed to sneak my hand inside his robe and snatch the map from him, before pushing him off faking a disgusted look. "Idiot!" I hiss and then turn around hearing Parkinson calling me "so totally weird"; I break into laughter as soon as I turn the corner.

Folding out the map, I gasp when first I see that Remus is in the Forbidden Forrest. I gasp louder a second time when I see who is there with him.

_**Remus' Point of View**_

"Regulus?" I repeat as I stare at the almost lifeless body in front of me. Gash on his shoulder is bleeding and I recognize the type of wound. "Did he bite you?" I ask Regulus pointing in the direction Greyback walked.

He nods, clearly still in to much pain to speak. I am not an expert in healing charms, but being friends with James and Sirius, you have to know a few.

I perform a charm that will clean the wound of dirt and leafs, and then another one that will minimize the pain a little. To be safe I take my shirt of and wrap it around the wound, to help stop the bleeding. "Why did Greyback bite you?" I ask as I sit down on the cold ground.

"He needs-" Regulus begins to cough so I give him a little water. "He needs werewolves."

"Who needs them?" I am scared. I already know the answer.

"The Dark Lord. He ordered me to be transformed into one." Regulus' voice is sad. He tries to move a little and manages to sit up on his own. "You!" He shouts out when he see whom he' has been talking to.

"Yes me. And I need to ask you something Regulus. How can Greyback he a werewolf now, when it's not full moon?" I ask him even though I'm not sure he'll answer.

"He can transform whenever he wants. The Dark Lord helped him." I see a hint of a smirk on Regulus' face.

It can't be true. The most dangerous werewolf is able to change himself whenever he want's to. I feel scared "Does he choose if he want's to change at full moon to?"

Regulus snorts "Now why would I tell you that?"

I shrug and we sit in silence for a while, when he glances down at my hands, which are empty except for my wand, then he says "You were supposed to give me those things today! Now I'll tell the school, everyone, what you are!" He threatens.

I sigh, I had never thought I would do this to anyone "If you do, I'll tell them that you are like me." I look at him with honest eyes. They tell him I am sorry but he did not leave me a choice.

"No, you can't. I can't let anyone know what I am." When I watch him I see myself. A long time ago when I first started at Hogwarts and began to make friends.

"Maybe they'll accept it." I shrug. How do you comfort an enemy?

"They won't. I wouldn't either if anyone of them turned out to be some disgusting creature."

"No, that's the difference between you and me" I help him to get on his feet. "I have friends." Just as I finish the sentence, Summer comes running as fast as she can.

"Remus, what happened?" She asks in shock as she sees me supporting a hurt and bleeding Regulus. I put him down again and sit down myself to explain to Summer. "Greyback bit him."

Her eyes wander to the wounded shoulder and she gasps. She drop down on her knees besides me and slowly move her hands toward my shoulder, I grab them. "Don't." I smile sadly at her. She glares at me, but before she can say anything Regulus says "What's that, cheating on my little brother? And with his mate to, maybe you should've been a Slytherin."

Summer makes a rude hand gesture towards him, before she jerks her arms out of my grip and keep on moving her hands up until they rest on my scars.

My face is red while she stares at the scars; I never let anyone see them. She runs her finger along the longest scar, before she gives me a hug. She turns to look at Regulus "Let's get the scum back to the castle." She scowls. I nod and together we help him to his feet.

We do not say anything on our way back inside, but I know there is an agreement between Regulus and me. I will not tell if he doesn't. When we get to the door, Regulus stands by himself. "I can't let anyone see you two help me inside." Is all he says, before he turns his back on Summer and me. Just before he opens the door she says "Might be a good idea for your reputation to tell Malfoy and Snape not to tell anyone what happened to them." She smirks. Both Regulus and I look wondering at her. What happened to them?

Regulus looks puzzled, but nods. "Oh and give Snape and Parkinson my love, will you?" Summer is still smirking at Regulus, who rolls his eyes.

"What happened to Snape and Malfoy?" I ask as soon as Regulus cannot hear our conversation.

Summer bites her lip. "Ever wanted to see James blonde, and Sirius with greasy hair?"

I laugh freely. "No, they haven't? But why?"

Summer laughs to before answering. "They wanted to get something out of Regulus, looks like they won't have to." We walk together back to the Gryffindor common room.

This is definitely a day worth remembering.

_**Sirius' Point of View**_

"Uh, Prongs? Why didn't we use the map to find him?" I ask James as we look around the Slytherin common room; Regulus is not there like we thought he would be.

"Damn, you have it right?"

I look through my pockets but I cannot find the map, I am sure I had it earlier. "No, maybe you have it?" James search through his pockets as well, but does not find it. I remember Summer came to find us earlier and her hand had slipped under my robe. "Summer has it." I sigh to James.

"What? Padfoot please tell me I didn't go through all this trouble to end up not finding him before the time is up? I flirted with Parkinson for Christ sake." James sounds as defeated as the time where someone wrote him a fake love note from Lily.

"What are you complaining about, at least the girls like you? Everyone looks at me like I'm some greasy, stupid, Slytherin git." I hiss, and James raises his eyebrows and pause before saying. "Well at the moment you are."

We gaze at each other for a moment before saying "No one will have to know about this." in unison. Fleeing the common room quickly, still looking like Snape and Malfoy, I pause when something hits me. "Summer and Lily already know. Now they will definitely tell Remus. So everyone knows."

James gets the defeated look back and he is on the edge of tears when I stop a bypassing Slytherin girl and point first at me and then at James. "We're gay." I tell her.

James grins a little before confirming, and the girl gaps. "You two are gay? James Potter and Sirius Black?"

Once again, James and I look at each other. We have changed back. The potion is not working any longer. The girl walks off, already telling her friend what I just told her. James and I move after them, desperately screaming, "We were just joking, it isn't true!"

This is definitely a day I want to forget.

A/N: Bad news everyone, I probably wont be able to update the next two weeks, because of huge, stupid, Danish project. I will try to sneak a chapter in this weekend though. I listened to Something Corporate while I wrote this. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	29. Love Is Just Too Strong

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: _Sorry for the long time since my last update, big thanks to devotedHPfan for her amazing ideas and to my beta totallymindless. And of course to all my wonderful reviewers, please enjoy and review._

Love Is Just Too Strong

_**James' Point of View**_

"I can't believe this." I practically yell when I enter the common room. Lily's gaze rises from her studies to my annoyed face, and an even more annoyed Sirius by my side.

"I know." He joins in before sitting down on a couch.

"What's wrong?" Lily asks putting her studies aside, a small smile tugging at the corners of her gorgeous lips. I shrug my shoulders, not wanting to admit what has upset me so, as I sit on the armrest of her chair. Lily bites back laughter as her deep green eye gaze into mine then glance over at Sirius who has his arms crossed determinedly across his chest as we both refuse to say a word.

Then the portrait swings open revealing Summer grasping her sides as she shakes with laughter. "What's so funny?" I snap. Her laughing increases when she notices me. Shaking her head Summer makes her way to the couch where Sirius is currently pouting.

"I never," She pauses as a chuckle escapes her lips. "Knew how many homosexuals actually attend this school." When Summer finally manages to choke out her words, Lily begins to laugh also and Summer gives in and holds her sides once more.

After she manages to choke out her words, Lily burst into laughter. Grabbing her side sides again Summer drops her head on Sirius' shoulder as she gives into another bout of laughter.

"Ha ha." Sirius mocks them. He stands leaving Summer alone on the couch as he continues to pout.

"Oh look little Sirius can't even stand sitting close to a girl." Lily's eyes glint gleefully as she teases him. I kind of enjoy watching the two girls laugh so freely after everything we have been though. Even if it is at the expense of the entire school thinking, Sirius and I are gay. On second thought, it is so not worth it. I am going to murder that kid who just winked at me as he passed by.

Summer and Lily fall into another fit of giggles at the expression on my face. I flop down into an armchair beside Sirius and join in on his pouting.

Smiling sympathetically, Summer moves to stand in front of Sirius and gently stokes his cheek. "Oh, baby, it's not too bad. Only three guys asked me if I'm really your girlfriend." She bites her lip to hold back more laughter.

"Thank God for you. If I didn't have a girlfriend people would actually believe those stupid rumors."

Sirius grasps Summer's hand in his and pulls her down for a kiss. Just before their lips meet Lily chuckles, "Too bad you didn't tell them you're actually his girlfriend."

Sirius eyes grow wide and Summer pulls back a little. "You didn't tell them?" Sirius asked in disbelief. I snort and receive and evil glare from Sirius.

Lily eyes rest on me for a while. "I haven't told anyone that you're my boyfriend either."

Sirius grins evilly at me when I jump up from the chair and yell "Why the hell not?"

Lily shrugs her shoulders "It's too funny that people actually think you're gay."

"Oh, yeah, way funny. Do you see me laughing? Ha ha!"

"Relax, in a few days this will all be forgotten."

"Yeah right like people are just going to forget that the two biggest players at Hogwarts admitted they're gay!" My eyes widen as realization dawns on me, "We'll never have girls throw themselves at us anymore." Frightened by the thought I glance at Sirius.

Sirius drops to his knees and screams, "No!"

Summer glares down at him. Clearly offend Lily frowns at me but the question is directed at both of us. "Why do you need girls throwing themselves at you, when you have us?"

I cringe and blush, wringing my hands nervously as I try to escape Lily's evil glare. "We don't... it's just... we're used to it." Lily's big green orbs roll before she resumes with the glaring.

"Come on baby, you know I only want you." Sirius says lowly as he stands. Wrapping his arms around Summer's waist, he whispers something against her neck before moving to kiss her. Summer twists her head quickly away from his and tries to wiggle free from his grasp. "No kisses today. You are gay. I'm having too much fun watching guys hit on you two to break it off for a kiss."

"But... my kisses are famous." Sirius drops his hand to her hips and sticks his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Maybe so, but I won't give in." Summer smirks at him.

"Damn your stubbornness Summer." He frowns and then grins wickedly. "Let's make a bet." Sirius offers and Summer raise her brow interestedly. "I bet that before this day ends you'll kiss me." He smiles charmingly.

"I can't believe you honestly think I can't keep my hands off of you for a day." Summer snorts.

Lily's hand finds mine as she smiles tilting her head in the direction of our friends while rolling her eyes. I give her hand a small squeeze and pull her closer to me. I grin as she moves to kiss me. _Thank the gods for body language. _I think kissing her back, all the while Sirius and Summer continue talking over our heads.

"Well it isn't your hands you have to worry about. It is your lips. But if you can keep your hands off me then go right ahead." Sirius smirks once again and holds his arms out.

"Prat, you know what I meant. So what do I win?"

"Hmm let's see... I know if you win-" Sirius walks over and whispers something in her ear. She lets a giggle out and asks, "What if you win?"

"Same thing." He holds out his hand. Summer slips her small hand into his a gives it a quick shake before dropping it with a superior smirk.

"Okay, hands and lips off you. No problem."

"We'll see babe." Sirius gazes seductively into Summers eyes and gently caresses her check. His lips graze across her ear as he slowly breathes something into her ear that makes her clinch her hands into fists and hide them behind her back. He smirks wickedly at her as she swallows and bites her lip before he struts out of the common room.

Summer stands in the center of the room awkwardly for a moment before asking if we want to go get something to eat. Nodding Lily and I follow her out into the hallway. After a moment, Summer asks, "Where's Remus?"

"Library, I think." Lily answers still holding my hand.

A girl comes up to us as we make our way to the Great Hall. "So you're actually not gay?" she asks hopefully. As Lily and I both shake our heads the girl jumps and screams "YES!" before running off excitedly to her friends.

Lily scowls after the girl. "Who does she think she is? She could see you have a girlfriend."

I smile at my wonderful girlfriend "Doesn't matter, because I only want you." I whisper before dropping my lips down to hers. I feel her smile against me before I pull away.

_**Remus' Point of View**_

I am in the library for two reasons, I actually do need to study and I am sick and tired of being asked if James and Sirius are gay. All right, so it was funny the first sixty times, but now it is just annoying.

I smile at the thought of everything James and Sirius went through just to help me. Even if in the end, I helped myself. "_And maybe Regulus too."_ I whisper to myself as I think of him. I cannot help but wonder about him. How is he going to get though all of it without friends? He may have been trying to destroy my life but I still feel sorry for him. I know what lies ahead of him. I couldn't imagine living this life alone.

My head is resting in my hands as I allow my thoughts to drift away. A slight tap on my shoulder causes me to jump to awareness. I glance up and recognize the sixth year Ravenclaw girl. I have seen her before but I do not think I know her. "If you want to know if they're gay, you'll have to ask them!" I snap at her, before she has time to say anything. I didn't mean to snap. I guess I am still a little rattled from earlier.

She gives a weak smile and says "Oh sorry." A look of confusion spreads across her face. "Who is gay?"

Apparently, she hasn't heard one of the biggest rumors ever to circulate Hogwarts. I sigh and smile apologetically. "No I should be the one apologizing. I thought you were here to ask me if Sirius and James were gay."

She giggles and her blue eyes stare at me curiously for a second. "No, isn't Sirius the biggest ladies-man to ever grace the hall of Hogwarts." She pauses and shakes her head. "Never mind, I was hoping we could… talk for a bit?"

I simply nod and she pulls out the chair across from me and takes a seat. She runs her hand through her raven hair. "Oh, gods." She smiles slightly. "You must think I am complete deranged, but I just… Well, I do have purpose Remus, honestly."

She continues to ramble nervously and I can no longer understand her so I raise a hand and flash her one of Sirius' charming smiles. "Whoa there. How about you start by telling me your name?"

I watch as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and chuckles embarrassedly. "Sorry, right. I'm Chel." I give her a nod of thanks and she begins her again. "As I was saying, there is a reason I came not talk to you." A dark strand of hair twirls around her pale fingers. Her blue eyes fill with sadness. "This is hard." She smiles weakly and looks at me. "You were Casey's boyfriend right?"

"Not exactly her boyfriend, but why do you ask?" I clear my throat in thoughts of the bittersweet memories.

"Well, I knew her and… after she died… I was wondering-" Her voice fades into nothingness as she sees the loss in my eyes despite my attempts to keep it from showing. "Oh, gods, I am sorry. I shouldn't have…" She quickly stands and starts leave, still apologizing profusely.

I gently wrap my fingers around her wrist before she can leave the table. "Please, it's all right. Don't apologize. What's on your mind?" Blinking back tears, she returns to her chair and gives me a small smile.

She bites her lip in thought before continuing. "You've heard about Paul Leerson, right?"

"Yes, of course. He was in you house, right? I'm so sorry, that must have been hard on all of you." I say softly, remember he was murdered a few weeks back.

Pressing her lips together in a vain attempt to keep her tears for falling she nods. "He…he was my boyfriend and I-" The tear finally start to fall and she harshly brushes them away while refusing to met my eyes.

I have no idea how to comfort her. Despite the fact that I feel like I know her, she is a complete stranger. "I know what you are going through, and I won't lie and say it gets better, but you do get stronger."

I place my hand on her arm as her body shakes with unreleased sobs. It takes a moment but she pulls herself together enough to give me a watery smile. "I just wondered if maybe we could meet sometime, and talk? I just need someone who understands what I'm going through."

I nod and give her a grateful smile. Maybe talking about it with someone who understands will help me too. "I would like that. I think it would really help both of us. Why don't we plan something for this weekend?"

Her sad blue eyes find mine and she inclines her head slightly before whispering a 'thank you'. She leaves the table quickly and I know she is going to find somewhere to cry in peace.

As she leaves, I notice Regulus make his way to my table. Before she is out of my sight, she turns to look at me over her shoulder and mouths the word "Bye."

Regulus plops down in the now vacant seat. "Cute one." he says, with his eyes following Chel as she exits the library. I simply sit and wait for him to begin. I am not going out of my way to make his life easier.

"I um... I haven't told anyone about you." His eyes flick around the room never staying on anything for long and never on me.

I shrug and lean back in my chair, my long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles lazily. "I figured as much. Honestly, if you had said anything I would have been run out of here by a mob of angry parents." I say nonchalantly, as if I would sugarcoat anything for him.

"Yeah…" His voice fades as he drifts into thought. I don't take my eyes off him, but I don't act particularly interested in what he has to say either. "Can I ask you something?" I raise an eyebrow telling him to continue. "What's it like?

"What is what like?" I snort, knowing perfectly well, what he is asking.

He swallows and stares transfixed on a burn mark in the wood of the table, "The transformation. What does the transformation feel like?" He is scared. That's obvious. I cannot help but hurt for him but I smirk lazily in a 'been-there, done-that' fashion. The next moon is in two day.

Honestly, I barely remember my first transformation, but I think it gets worst with every one. "its hell. That is the transformation in a nutshell. It's hell." I tell him honestly.

His grey eyes so like Sirius' grow wide and he becomes even paler. "Right then, I'll see you around." He stands and leaves my table. I don't watch him go. I just drop my head back to my hands and try to think of something happy for a change.

_**Summer's Point of View**_

Avoiding Sirius' lips is definitely harder than I thought it would be. Especially, now that he is around every corner trying to seduce me. I will not give in, but I have seriously thought about tossing the bet aside and claiming those lips as my own.

Thinking about Sirius' need for me to kiss him on my way to dinner has lead to thoughts on our entire relationship. It is terrifying. Long ago, I swore to myself I would not fall in love. Guess what? I am in love with him. I love him, and it scares me shitless. I swore never to become dependent on another. Guess what? I am addicted to him. I doubt I could make it through one day without him. I never should have let that happen. All these new emotions, they scare me. Why? It puts me in a position to be hurt. Sirius can hurt me. I swore never to give anyone the power to hurt me and I fell right in. Eyes open and watching it happen the entire time, but never stopping it. How could I stop it? I love him.

I almost run into a rather upset Ravenclaw girl, who is rushing from the library. I avoid her at the last second and mumble "sorry". Usually, I would stop her and see if there is something, I could do but I am too caught up in my own thoughts. He can hurt me, but I love him.

I reach the Great Hall too soon. He is in there. He is waiting. I know it.

"Hi pretty girl." He greets me cheerfully as I walk over to the Gryffindor table. He moves over, so there is an empty seat for me next to him. I don't want to sit there, but I still do.

"Hiya, babe." I respond, before grabbing some food so both my hands and mouth are busy.

"Still don't want to kiss me?" He smirks and I shake my head instead of talking because that would lead to me spitting tuna in his face.

"Why not?" He is pouting now, and he looks way too cute when he does that. I shrug my shoulders, continuing to eat in total silence.

He lulls me into a false sense of security when he stops mentioning kissing for the rest of our meal. As we leave, the Great Hall Sirius grabs me around the waist and pulls me close to him. My breath catches in my chest and I have to close my eyes and shake my head to stop myself from having a second dessert. His breath is warm against my cheek as he whispers lowly, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement in about half and hour." His voice is commanding, but he knows he does not even have to ask. He quickly releases me and leaves with a secretive smile lighting up his handsome face. I am left feeling rather alone, but hopeful.

_**Sirius' Point of View**_

Today has scared me beyond my wits end. I mean, should Summer be able to act as if she doesn't even like me? Sure, she was never the clingy type. Thank God, I couldn't stand her if she was. Honestly though, I don't like her not liking me. Well, I mean she still likes me, but I feel all, unloved right now. That scares me. What if she doesn't love me anymore?

I pace the Room of Requirement become more and more nervous with each step but I cannot stop myself. I jump at the sound of her voice "Sirius, are you in there?"

Pasting on a sappy smile I pull the door open to reveal and grinning Summer. "Come in, madam." I hold my arm out, bend a little in my best waiter imitation. She giggles softly before tiptoeing inside, waving a dismissive hand at me. "Why thank you."

I straighten up and she shoots me a more serious look. "Okay Sirius, I've been thinking a lot about us today and-"

_"Oh God, she _is_ breaking up with me!" _It is the only thought that is running through my mind now. Without thinking, I move closer so her grab her arms and stare into her eyes. Looking for a reason.

Without thinking I grab arms and pull her too me, staring deeply into her eyes, looking for the reason she would want to end what we have.

Summer just raises the corners of her mouth in a smirk. "If you want to win this bet so badly then fine." She raises her hands in mock defeat. "I surrender." She is so close to me I can feel her breath on my lips as she whispers the words. Then slowly she kisses me.

"But... I thought you were breaking up with me... That you don't love me, like you said." I confess confused when we break apart.

To my pleasure, her eyes grow wide with shock "What? No, of course not! I love you. Sirius, I can't function without you. I never thought I would feel this way. Honestly, I swore to myself I wouldn't. I never thought I would need someone the way I need you. I do not like the idea of not being in control and not making it on my own. But, if that means not being with you… then screw it. I cannot not love you. I want you, Sirius. I need you. I love you. Your love is just too strong for my stupid promises to get in the way." She gently presses her lips against mine once more before pulling away and allowing her hands to slide down to my waist. "You have no idea how hard it is to resist your kiss. Please, I can't go without touching you any longer." Her eyes filled with emotion sparkle at me, and I know she is telling the truth.

"I... I don't know what to say. I love you too. Everything about you." I let a small chuckle out. "Even that you have a hard time expressing feelings." I give her a knowing look, which she returns.

"Well... I did actually win the bet." I smirk at her, and she gets a playful expression on her face while mhm'ing at me. "So that means I get the prize." I continue. Summer nods before starting to tug her shirt over her head. I grab her wrist "I want to do that." She grins widely and giggles. "I do love you, you know." I whisper against her neck before kissing her once again.

A/N: _I needed to have a big Sirius/Summer moment because the next chapter will be very Lily/James I think. Oh, can anyone guess which song "appeared" in this chapter? Okay well, merry Christmas everyone and please make my Christmas more merry by reviewing._

_X X X LolaCherryColaGirl_

_Ps. Oh yeah, there will probably only are about four or five more chapters of this._


	30. Everything Feels So Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: _Sorry for the long time since my last update... Whoever invented "getting a cold" deserves to get one themselves and then die! Yep, I have gotten a cold. Please help me feel better soon by reviewing!_

_Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my muse devotedHPfan, and my dear beta totallymindless. Without them, this story would pretty much suck!_

Everything Feels So Dead

Summer's Point of View

A game! That is all it was supposed to be, just a game. Yes, I knew myself that things would get out of hand; that I would lose control. Being loved like that, as I never have before, it felt so wonderful; I could not stop myself from playing dumb, from being just a little naive. Yes, I lied to myself all along the way; telling me it was still a game. That I controlled the beginning and the end; I could stop it whenever I pleased. However, deep down I knew it was a lie. Now, knowing that it is time to call it quits, the pain overwhelms me, and I am tempted to hide inside my lie once again.

I cannot do that to him, mon amour mon ami, the person who fought his way into me, the one I allowed to stay there. Sirius' beautiful face appears in my mind as I think these guilty thoughts, guilty, but true nonetheless. I really do think it is time for me to back out from the casual game I pretend that I am playing.

Darkness fills the dorm, and I lay with my heads behind my head staring at the ceiling but not really seeing.

Lily's Point of View

When I get up Summer has already showered is pulling on a very loose t-shirt and then her robes, which also hang loosely around her thin body. I can feel my brows furrow in confusion when Summer begins to put on make up. Something is up; she never wears make up just to go to class, and her robes are never that lose.

"Are you okay?" I ask climbing out of bed.

I am a few feet behind her when she notices me in the mirror. "Huh? Oh, hey, Lil." She says before turning to her book bag. As she shoves her Potions book into the bag, I remember, our first class today is Potions. I sigh and head to shower. Deciding to let Summer be for the moment. I will ask her what is wrong tonight. She does not need me nagging her before Potions.

0o0

Finally, showered and dressed I wait down in the common room for the others. My heart skips a beat as James comes down the stairs, loud and gorgeous as always. His eyes light up as he sees me. He makes his way towards me I am sure he does not know exactly how his presence makes me feel. I cannot help but feel surprised that after almost half a year of dating, I still feel like I have just fallen in love.

"Good morning, beautiful." James' words are music in my ears and the quick kiss he gives me is sweet and satisfying. With his arm protectively around my waist and his happy chattering in my ear I leave the common room, barely realizing Summer and Sirius' raised voices behind me.

Down in the Great Hall it is impossible not to notice the cold air between the two of them though. Normally we are all forced to watch their public displays of affection and listen to their lovingly cooing, but today they can barely glance at each other and when they do bother to look at one another, it is glaring.

"What's with them? Just a month ago they were practically declaring their undying love for each other." I whisper to James, when I am sick of watching Sirius and Summer.

"I don't know, Sirius says she's been acting weird the last couple of days but she won't say what's wrong." James whispers back with a shrug and use his chance to bite my earlobe softly. I let a sigh and let a giggle escape me, even though I have always tried to be strict about public displays of affection. My happy outburst and James' smirk earns us death glares from both Sirius and Summer.

0o0

In Potions, I make sure to sit next to Summer, but she refuses to tell me what is going on. I glance back over my shoulder and as far as I can tell Sirius is not telling James anything either. Remus is on Sirius' other side and I shoot him a worried and confused look which he returns. He shrugs his shoulders and I turn to Slughorn as he pairs the class for the potion we are going to make today.

Summer sighs, annoyed and frustrated. Slughorn always makes a mean comment before pairing her up with who ever he wants.

"Ah yes dear Lily, who shall I grace with your talent today?" Slughorn's self-satisfied voice sounds above me. I glance sideways to Summer, hoping he will pair me up with her. It is getting more clear to me that I have to talk to her soon. She looks both sad and lost.

"Mr. Lupin is the lucky guy today." Slughorn announces before turning to Summer "And you Miss Halloway, who shall I burden you with today? Ah, I know, Mr. Black sure will not mind. I think that's been proved in the Great Hall and various broom closets over the past few months." Slughorn enjoys the evil snickering from all the Slytherin students in the room.

Remus walks down to me, and Summer drags herself up to Sirius. In any other day than today, she would have been more than happy to work with him. I am dying to know what is going on between them.

"Hey Moony, what is up with those two?" I ask before Remus even has the time to sit down in Summers chair.

"Hey, Lil. I don't know, but neither of them look quite happy about this, do they?" he replies before flipping through the pages in his book. I glance at my friends once more.

Sirius' Point of View

I can feel the anger rise inside of me as my eyes linger on Summer when she makes her way towards me and I remember this morning's fight. All I had done was to ask her what the hell was going on with her. The last couple of days she has been acting so strange, one moment she has been clinging to me as if she is scared I will leave her and the next she is pushing me away from her.

"I just need to be for myself for a while." She had told me this morning then reached her arms out to pull me into yet another one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Summer, if you want to be alone could you please tell me if that involves me staying away from you too? Because these last days you've been sending me some mixed signals." I told her and avoided her arms. If she wants to be, alone it is fine with me. I do not, however, want her to act as if she can use me whenever she feels like it.

"What do you mean Sirius? I need to be alone; I have something... troubling on my mind." She had answered.

That is when the fight had broken out, and I have not spoken with her since then, only glared at her.

"Sure you can handle being so close to me?" I bite at her when she sits down in front of me.

"Shut it, Black!" Ouch, that hurt. She has never called me by my last name that has always been a Lily and James' thing.

Feeling rather pathetic I cannot help but notice the shape of her mouth, and her sensual plump lower lip as she bites in frustration, the dark circles under her eyes, which she has poorly attempted to hide beneath make-up, worries me in spite of my anger.

"Why don't you just take a picture?" Summer asks me, her annoyance clearly shown in her mysterious eyes. I do not know what to respond, so I end up scowling childishly at her and we continue to work on our potion. It will make our hair grow longer if made correct, I believe.

0o0

"I want you all to choose one of you to test the potion you've made today." Slughorn announces two hours later when the class is almost finished. I turn in my seat and stare at Summer; she does not seem to be noticing though. Her look is slightly worried and her hand is resting on her stomach while she chews on the nails of the other.

"Mr. Black, Miss Halloway, have you failed to do this simple task I've asked of you?" Slughorn's snobby, insufferable voice growls over my head.

Summer hands a glass to me and fakes a smile "Sweetie, could you be ever so kind to taste this? After all, it would be the manly thing to do."

I shoot her an evil glare before swallowing the potion at once. Silence follows for about a minute as we all wait to see if something has changed. I run a hand through my already long hair "It doesn't feel different, do I look different?" I ask no one in particular. Summer raise her eyes from her nails and stares intensely at me, warm feeling creeps inside of me until she speaks.

"Nope, you still look like an ass to me." With those final words, she grabs her bag, and leaves the dungeon.

Summer's Point of View

Shivering from anger, confusion, desolation and other feelings, I do not dare to think about for too long, I walk away from the dungeon quickly. Before I reach the Charms classroom, I make a quick side trip into the girls' bathroom.

"Hi." I mumble as I notice Chel, Remus new friend. She smiles warmly at me, but when I do not return the favor, she leaves me alone. I hurry into the first empty stall I can find.

When I walk out, I know I look angry and worst of all disappointed, I still have not gotten my period and normally I am never late. I should have gotten it three days ago.

After I have washed my hands, I fold them over my stomach. For some reason I am sure there is a life inside of me. For the first time ever since Casey's death, I feel the need to cry, but as I tell myself in a mocking tone, "Big girls don't cry." I am a big girl now. After another moment spent in the safety of the bathroom, I take a deep breath, walk into the crowded halls, and make my way towards my next lesson.

0o0

I avoid my friends as much as possible during Charms and try not to meet anyone's eyes as I make my way to the Great Hall for lunch. Sometimes I feel Sirius eyes on me and the need after throwing myself at him and cry my heart out. I want to apologize, tell him why I have been acting the way I have. I want to tell him I love him. Each time I feel his eyes on me, I am overwhelmed with the need to confess myself, but I clench my teeth together and I do not look back at him.

At lunch, Lily tries to make conversation with me, but I cut her off. I push the food around on my plate all during lunch; the thought of eating makes me nauseous. I guess I should try to eat something, for the... the baby. Tears almost fall from my eyes as I think this, I cannot be pregnant. I do not want a baby, and I do not want Sirius to know about it either. He will say he will accept that he loves me that he will not leave or let me handle it all by myself. Maybe it will even make him happy and I do not want that because then I will have to tell him that I do not accept this baby. He will never understand.

Remus' Point of View

I have been standing under a tree near the lake waiting for Chel to arrive for about five minutes now. We have been meeting here as often as possible for the past month since Chel came over to me in the library. Suddenly, I see her running towards me, a smile lightning up her face. She began to smile within the last week. It pleases me to see that I have been able to help her out of the grief that still tears me apart some nights.

Her speed causes me to fall to the ground when she throws her arms around me in a hug. She lands on top of me and I look awkwardly up into her blue eyes as she giggles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tackle you." She rolls off me and lies on her back, her arms spread out wide, and she smiles at me again.

"You seem happy today, and don't worry about the tackle I've had worse." I think back on an especially rough pillow fight with James and Sirius.

"I am happy today, I haven't thought of Paul the entire day, and then when I did, I didn't even cry, and Jenna made me laugh and-" I hold a hand over her mouth to stop her quick rambling and give her time to breath. One thing I have quickly learned about her is the she always talks fast.

"And then what?" I ask when she has had her time to breath "And I think this guy likes me." She says, a smile broadening from her lips all the way to her eyes.

"Really, who?" I ask and feel... jealous? No that cannot be, I do not like Chel like that. I just feel big brother protective about her, that is all.

"That's not important." She waves her hand. "The thing is I wouldn't have been able to handle all of this without you Remus. So I wanted to thank you." She moves so she is lying on her side, her head supported in her hand.

"Chel, you've thanked me enough already. I told you it is not a problem. I have enjoyed our talks as much as you." I tell her, since she has been thanking me at least twice a day for a month now.

"No, I mean, I want to thank you properly." Chel says moving her head closer to mine, her lips in a pout. I close my eyes and wait for her warm lips to be on mine, but soon after, I feel them brush over my check. Embarrassed, I open my eyes and stare at Chel, who is looking at her hands. "Thanks." she says, though it is almost a whisper. Something tells me she had not meant for it to only be a kiss on the cheek.

I sit up and run a hand through her hair, before pressing my lips on her forehead and whispering, "Your welcome." I stand up and brush the worst of the dirt off me. "You want to come back in?" I ask Chel. She shakes her head and lies down in the sun again. "Okay... Well I'll see you around, right?" I ask her a little nervously.

She seems annoyed with me. "Mmhm." she mumbles, closing her eyes.

"Chel, is everything okay?" I wonder.

She cracks an eye open and the corner of her mouth pulls up, "Everything's fine, Remus. I'll talk to you tonight at dinner, okay?" I nod and turn my back at her as I begin to make my way back to the castle, my thoughts a mess.

"I can't believe I almost kissed Chel!" I think when a small voice in my head interrupts "Well she's a sweet a girl." I shake my head, now I am talking to myself. "I must be going crazy." I mutter once inside the castle.

"No you're not." Lindsay Lovegood looks dreamily at me, as if she is in another world. "Crazy people don't know they're going crazy, they think they're going saner." In addition, with those final words she walks off.

0o0

When I enter the dorm, James is lying on his bed with his long arms and legs spread all over it and Sirius is sitting on the floor resting against his bed reading... Teen Witch Weakly?

"Hey Prongs, Padfoot." I greet with a worried look on Sirius, who is too caught up in an article to reply.

"Oh, hey Moony where have you been?" James answers and sits up in his bed.

"At the lake." I brush him off. "Why is Padfoot reading Teen Witch Weakly?" Sirius still does not react.

James groans and throws himself back down on his bed. "He's trying to figure out what's wrong with Summer."

I furrow my brows, "But doesn't Summer hate that magazine?"

"Yes, exactly that's what I said." James throws his arms theatrically in the air.

At last, Sirius looks up from the magazine. "No you didn't."

"I could've said it."

"But you didn't."

"No, but still... Why am I the one defending myself when you're the one reading a girls magazine?"

"Whatever, listen to this guys." Sirius says before reading aloud from the article he was so caught up by before. "'Dear Teen Witch Magazine, I cheated on my boyfriend, and now I'm avoiding him because I hope he'll break up with me, so I don't have to admit my cheating. However, all he does is ask me if I'm okay, and I don't know how to get him to break up with me. Should I break up with him, or do you have any advice? What I can do? Love, Anonymous.' What if Summer cheated on me?" Sirius asks, sounding heartbroken.

"What? Padfoot, come on Summer would never do that to you. She just has something on her mind, maybe she will be back to normal tomorrow. Or maybe it's just that time of the month." James says, twisting at the idea.

I nod to show I agree with James, Summer would never cheat on him. She did not even like any other guys than him. I wonder if Chel like's anybody... "_Whoa, where did that thought come from?_"

"Moony you okay there, you look a little distracted." Sirius asks me for a moment forgetting his own problems.

"It's nothing; I was just wondering what would you guys say if I told you I kissed Chel?"

James' Point of View

"It's nothing, I was just wondering what would you guy say if I told you I kissed Chel?" Remus asks Sirius and me, looking a little embarrassed.

Sirius immediately throws his magazine away, jumps up so he is standing at his full height and screams, "Way to go Moony!" When he has done screaming, he begins to do a rather odd victory dance.

"Padfoot, calm down. I didn't kiss her. I just wanted to know how you guys would react if I told you I kissed her." Remus tries to calm Sirius down, especially after Sirius almost knocked him over doing strange-looking hula-hoop imitations.

"Well I would say 'Way to go Moony!' and then I'd do this." Sirius explains and begins to do his dance again. Remus rolls his eyes and smiles, and I cannot hold my laughter back. Sirius needs the fun.

"Why are you asking, Moony?" I question him since he seems to be a little disappointed with Sirius' answer.

"No reason." He shrugs and sits down on his bed. Yeah right, as if he would ever ask something like that without a reason. "Did she kiss you?" I guess. He shakes his head; Sirius is still dancing in the background "You kissed her?" I guess again and Remus shakes his head once again. "She kissed another guy and now you want her to yourself?" My guesses are getting more desperate. Remus stays silent as he shakes his head for the third time. Sighing I hold my hands up in front of me "Fine I give up, she ripped of your clothes and raped you, come on Remus what happened?" Remus chuckles and Sirius pays attention when I mention clothes being ripped off.

"Nothing happened, she kissed me on the check as a thank you, and then I kissed her on the forehead." Remus explains.

"That's not nothing, that's everything!" I exclaim happy for Remus and decides to join Sirius in his madman dance.

"Why is that everything?" Remus wonders.

"Because... Ok so maybe it is not everything, but it is definitely something! I mean your Remus Moony Lupin-" "Dude, Moony is just his nickname." Sirius interrupts me, trying to hide a grin. I hit him and continue, "Fine, your Remus J Lupin, you don't go around kissing girls foreheads."

"But don't you think maybe it's too soon?" Remus asks us, finally revealing what his question was really about.

"Remus, Casey died months ago. It's okay to move on." I let my hand rest on his shoulder, while comforting him. Unfortunately, he does not look very comforted. Sirius rolls his eyes at me "What?" I ask.

"Uh, he was talking about it being too soon for her, Prongs." Sirius tells me.

"Oh." is all I can answer.

"I don't know if it's too soon Moony. Sorry." Sirius says and pat Remus on the back "Well, I'm going to go look for Summer and see if she wants to insult me or something." Sirius grimaces at Remus and me. We both chuckle and say "Bye." to his back.

"What do you think James?" I am asked.

I do not know what to say. I have not been in a situation like that, and neither has Sirius. "Actually I think you're the one of the three of us, who's mostly qualified to answer that question."

Remus lies down on his bed thoughtfully. When he has been quiet for five minutes, and I have been bored for five minutes, I begin to imagine Remus and Chel as a couple. Chel, on her good, happy days, is fun-loving very spirited girl so in that way she is perfect for Remus. She definitely seems like a girl who would accept his "Furry Little Problem" which is also important, but still I have a hard time imagining them as a couple. And I know why. Remus is one of the best-looking people in Hogwarts, I am of course the best looking, and Chel is... Well she is not ugly she is just plain. Both Summer and Lily have something special around them, something that forces you to notice them but Chel she blends in.

"What do you think of the way Chel looks?" I ask Remus.

"What? Why do you want to know that?" He asks me confusedly. Why can't he just answer the question?

"No reason, I was just thinking she's a little, well... Isn't she a little plain?" I ask him. Remus' next move surprises me as he throws his pillow in my face "Ouch that hurt." I complain while throwing the pillow back. Remus conjures more pillows, and I end up fleeing down to the common room.

Once in there I hide in a closet, so Remus will not see me when he follows... He is not following me... Has he given up? Slowly I push the door to the closet open and pop my head out so I can look around the common room. A second after a pillow is thrown in my face, and when I slam the door again I can hear Remus chuckle that I am, "Too easy." I snort offended inside my closet.

I can hear steps, and soon after, I hear Lily asking Remus if he knows where I am. "Oh yeah, Lil', you're brave boyfriend is inside the closet. Well, I have to go to the library. See you, later." When his voice fades away, I can hear the portrait swing open and close again.

Lily's footsteps comes closer to my hiding place, damn I had hoped she would not believe him so I could jump out and scare her.

"James Potter, what in hell are you doing inside the closet?" She yells amusedly. I try to hold my laughter back, hoping she will walk away. Unknown voices and laughter fills the common room and to my regret, I hear Lily say in a raised voice. "Awe, come on Jamsie. it's time for you to get out of the closet."

No! Not anymore gay rumors. I have had enough of those, so desperately I swing door to the closet wide open and fall out of it. When I look up, emerald orbs look down with amusement on me. "Hi honey." I greet her as I stand up and run a hand through my already messy hair.

She step's closer to me "Ma chérie." She sighs against my lips; I pull back a little. "You speak French?" I ask her surprised.

She smiles and shakes her head "No, but Summer does. She taught me a few things."

"Oh really?" I move my head closer to hers again, and she murmurs "Mmhm.

"Like what?" I bite her lower lip teasingly. Lily moves her lips to my ear and whisper "Ma chérie, my darling, mon ami, my friend, and je t'aime, I love you." The kiss that follows is long and filled with passion, and I am glad everyone else has left the common room. I allow my hands to wander down to her hips "How long are you going to force me to wait?" I ask her in a low voice. Her body stiffens a little. "I already told you, ma chérie, when we move into our house." I nod patiently, and pull her close.

When we have been standing like that for a moment I feel Lily sobbing against my shoulder. I pull away so I can her look her in the eyes "Lil' what's wrong?" I ask her nervously. She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. "Nothing, I just... Petunia's wedding is in a few weeks, and it just hurts a little." She admits, her beautiful face hidden behind her curtain of red hair. I push the hair away. "I'm sorry Lily. I really am." I tell her honestly, and when she leans into me again I place my hands protectively around her body and swear to myself I will always be with her to protect her.

Summer's Point of View

After dinner in the Great Hall, where I got in another screaming match with Sirius, I walk towards the Gryffindor tower in a hurry to get this long day to end. How I'm going to be able to sleep tonight with all the thoughts floating around my head? I don't know but still bed is the only place I want to go.

Caught up in my own worried thoughts I walk into several people on my way. "Hey watch it; some of us would like to get to dinner alive." A bratty Slytherin yells after me. As if dinner is important when I have to figure out a way to ask Madam Pomfrey for a pregnancy test so I will know for sure. As I have done so many times the last couple of days I place my hand on my stomach, but this time it is because I felt a small wince of pain. Ignoring it, I keep on walking, until I bump into yet another person on my way.

"Miss Halloway." McGonagall says. "_Oh great just what I needed!" _I have time to think, before I greet her in a polite way hoping I can excuse myself quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, now." McGonagall informs me. She does not sound angry, and when I look into her eyes, I see pity. But how can she know about my pregnancy, when I am not even sure?

She puts a hand on my upper arm to lead me in the right direction, but I jerk it back, professor or not, I hate being pitied.

0o0

"I am truly sorry, Summer." Dumbledore says when he finishes telling me the news. I sit entirely still on my chair. I cannot even cry. When I have been sitting like this for God knows how long I feel it, blood streaming down my inner-thigh. No baby. However, I already knew that when Dumbledore had finished talking, there could be no life inside of me. Not when everything feels so dead.

A/N:_ So no baby, but what was the news? You will have to wait until next chapter to find out. I borrowed a few quotes for this chapter, does anyone recognize them? I think this is the longest chapter ever. Anyway, there is only two chapters' left now... Please be so kind to leave a review!_

_X X X LolaCherryColaGirl_


	31. Expected Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: _Sorry I've taken so long to update and thank you and love to all who reviewed my last chapter. Rain is falling just outside my window, and thunder and lightning is lighting up my room occasionally, it all fit's my mood perfectly and I felt my creativity return. With a soft song with beautiful lyrics playing in the background, I finally feel I can face the sad news I was told yesterday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you will be so kind to leave a review at the end to tell me if you did._

Expected Tears

Summer's Point of View

Tears... What a strange thing they are. Little wet drops that are so meaningful to some people. They are tears of pain, tears of joy, and of laughter. Some people cry when they are sad, but not me. I have to say the worst tears are the ones you do not cry. The ones that you are expected to cry, but simply can't.

I know, as I stumble my way through the halls from Dumbledore's office, that I'm supposed to cry, but even if I try, I know that no tears will fall. I can't, not yet. I had originally planned on going to the common room, but I am afraid of running into Lily. I can't deal with that, not now. With my head hung down in shame for my lack of courage, I turn for the Room of Requirement.

In an attempt to hide from seeing anyone I know I stare at my shoelaces as I walk. Distracted by the repetitive bouncing strings of my shoes I do not see someone coming toward me. Obviously, he did not see me either. I crash into his chest falling backwards to the hard ground. I know without looking who it is.

"Great." I mutter lowly. Ignoring his proffered hand.

"Nice to see you too." He answers sarcastically, crossing his arms and glaring down at me.

"Look, Sirius, now is really not a good time." I tell him while repressing the need to throw myself at him. I desperately want him to hold me, to kiss me, to tell me its okay, to let me cry.

"Why not?" he asks gazing at me with those grey eyes so filled with concern.

"Just because!" I yell as I push past him and continue my walk to the Room of Requirement. Sirius follows me and he continually asking me what is wrong. I wish he would just go away. I finally arrive at my destination, but I have to stand still and Sirius uses his chance to grab my arms and force me to look into his eyes. "Summer, tell me what is _wrong_." he demands. He sounds angry. Or maybe he is just hurt. I drop my eyes and whisper, "I can't tell you, not yet." I softly wriggle my arms out of his firm grip as he stares at me, wounded as I pace three times in front of the wall. Without asking he, pulls open the door that appears before us. I walk past him without looking up. I cannot stand the pain in his eyes. When I finally raise my gaze, I find myself in "my old room", again. Oh, the memories this room contains...

"Why do you need to be in here?" Sirius asks. Why can't he just quit?

"I have to think. Please, get out."

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now, get out." I raise my voice at him, but he stands still.

"Anything that's your concern is my concern. I am your boyfriend. I care so much about you. How can what's yours not be mine as well?" His voice is oddly unaffectionate considering his words.

I sit down on my bed and sigh. How can I make him understand? "I don't have time to you right now, or myself for that matter, I have to prepare myself to tell Lily something, and I need to be strong for her. Damn it Sirius, I can't let you comfort me right now, okay?" At his hurt expression my defenses drop. "I can't let her, or you, see me cry." I whisper, ashamed. Sirius knells down in front of me, grasping my hands with his, and looks into my eyes "What happened Summer?" his voice is so soft, so caring.

I sniff; my voice is weak and cracked. "I told you, I have to take care of Lily first."

"James can take care of her. You need someone to take care of you. You cannot be the strong one all the time. Let me you take care of you too." He begs. I hesitate only a second more before throwing my arms around his neck and burying my head in his shoulder, the last three days of fights and anger forgotten. "My parents are dead. They are gone. I did not say goodbye. I didn't say goodbye." I whisper over and over, again, as he strokes my back and kisses my hair.

I have stayed here too long. I can't do this. I have to tell Lily. I harshly tear away from him. "I have to tell Lily. She will be devastated. They were like her parents as well." I mutter trying to keep myself from giving in to his open arms and pleading eyes.

"Stay." One word. That is all he had to say. Just say one word and I fall into his arms once more. My chest aching with heartbreak. "How long have you known?" he whispers in my ear holding me tightly to him.

"Dumbledore told me earlier, just before I met you in the hallway." My voice is still cracked with unshed tears. He kisses my cheek innocently, but quickly afterwards his mouth seeks out mine. I moan lowly against his lips. His hand fumbles its way under my shirt, but I pull back slightly. Not at all affected his other hand moves under my t-shirt and his finger caress the skin on my back. I pull away from him. "Sirius, I just told you my parents died, and you want to have sex?" I ask in astonishment.

"It helps." he murmurs against my neck. I hesitate for only a moment before giving into his touch.

0o0

"How did you know it helps?" I ask Sirius drawing endless circles on his chest.

"Everyone knows that," he answers. _I didn't_, I think. He grabs my hand and moves it to his lips, placing small kisses on it, a grin spreading on his beautiful face. I reach out my hand caress his cheek. "I love you." It is only a whisper, but it is enough.

My unshed tears begin to fall.

It hurts. It hurts so unbelievably much to cry in front of him. Never before in my life have I cried as hard as I do now. Ranging from loud sobs to silent tears, screaming to whispering, and anger to sadness. All the while Sirius holds my hand, kisses my face or whispers in my hair. "I love you," he repeats, but it doesn't help. It only adds to my pain.

"You shouldn't love me!" I want to scream at him. "I'm lying to you." but I stay quiet, for now. He can't know. Nobody can know. I will always have this secret.

When I'm finally calmed down Sirius clears his throat and pulls away from me a little. "Summer I hate to ask you this, but," Oh no, no good can come from this. "What made you act so weird these last couple of days?" I gasp. I don't know how else to react. How can I tell him? "I'm sorry, but I have to know," he says softly.

"You won't believe it." I tell him a little childish.

"I'm sure I will. I trust you." Well, you shouldn't!

"I thought I was pregnant." I admit to him, looking at the pattern of the bed sheets, the color of the wall, anything but Sirius.

He stays quiet for a while, but finally manages to speak. "Thought you were pregnant? So you're not?" he asks and I cannot figure out if there is relief or regret in his voice. Maybe it is both. I shake my head and staying quiet, still not looking at him. My fingers fiddle with a small hole in the bed sheets, it slowly grows larger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Once again there are this mixture of anger and hurt in his voice. It is killing me.

"There was no need to."

"No... No need to? Summer, you thought you were going to have my baby! Of course there was a need to tell me!" He raises his voice and gets off the bed. I immediately miss the warmth of his body.

"No." My voice is calm, empty, and indifferent.

"And why the hell not?" His voice is the exact opposite. Maybe it is a good thing if this can make him hate me. No, not hate me; I would not want him to hate me. At least not, love me.

"Because I wasn't _going _have your baby. I do not want a baby right now. Especially not now." I add without thinking.

He furrows his brows a little because of my last line, but I shrug my shoulders at it. Realization hits him. "You were going to... But..." He is looking for the right words "You were going to kill the baby?" he asks. I flinch at the word _kill_. I had tried my best not to think of it that way. I knew he would not understand.

I get off the bed and pull my shirt on "Look, I can't deal with this right now." I tell him while trying to put on one of my shoes and stand up at the same time.

"Well you have to; I won't let you run away from this." The cold, harsh tone of his voice makes me shudder and I stop moving. To give a feeling that I have not entirely given in I tap my foot impatiently.

"Okay, I know that you're sad, upset and angry, but­­-- shush." He interrupts himself as I am about to open my mouth and loudly agree with him. "But we need to talk about this. You cannot just tell me something like that and then expect me to forget about it. To run away from it. I'm not you." he adds cruelly and earns a glare from me.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm not pregnant. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand." I suddenly get a short insight as to how it must be to have a split personality. One part of me desperately wants him to say that he does not want be with me while the other part just as desperately wants him to say that he does.

"Summer, don't you get it? I do want to be with you. That is exactly why we need to work this out. Stop pretending this is nothing, if you had been pregnant you just wouldn't have told me?"

What can I answer? Maybe I would have eventually told him. It is funny the one person we should not have to lie to is ourselves, yet it seems to me we lie to ourselves more often than anyone else. "I can't know for sure. No, I was not planning on telling you. Honestly, I did not know what to think about it all. It was so frightening and confusing." I admit, my eyes humbly starring at his feet.

He sighs and then he is silent. It is a painful silence, I can breathe it in and it almost makes me choke. _Please say something, anything!_

My silent prayer is heard. "Let's go talk to Lily." is all he says. I nod and follow him back to the common room.

Lily's Point of View

"I like the way you make me feel about you baby, want the whole wide world to see, whoa whoa you got the best of my love, whoa whoa you got the best of my love, whoa whoa you got the best of my-"

"What are you singing?" I let out a small scream when James suddenly interrupts my singing while placing his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck.

"Best of My Love by The Emotions." I turn around and kiss him "Don't scare me like that again." I add and wiggle out of his arms to continue the work I was doing while singing. Taking down old messages and putting new up on the notice board in the common room.

"I didn't know you like that song." He says concerned. I shrug it away, not caring. "But I was st-"

"If you're going to say 'stalking you' you will scare me again." I cut him off. I would rather not think of my boyfriend as my stalker. He grins at me and ruffle his hair "Fine. I love you, is that better?" My back is still facing him, but I know he is smiling and very close to smirking. He goes back to kissing my neck.

"Much better. Hey, have you seen Summer? She has been gone for a while, and she is still acting odd. Has Sirius said anything to you?" I ask him. I have finished my work so we sit down on one of the couches.

"Nothing. Well he was wondering if she was cheating on him, but Moony and I managed to convince him that she is not... She isn't, is she?" he asks me and my breath catches in my throat. "Of course not!" I almost shout. My breathing goes back to normal, again. "Summer would never do something like that."

"I know. You're right." James' hand fines mine and he plays with my fingers, before leaning in and kissing me "Can you sing for me again?" he mutters against my lips. I shake my head. "I'd rather kiss you." I tell him before doing so.

We are interrupted when we hear the portrait swing open, and I turn to see who is entering. It's Summer and Sirius. I can see on Summer's face that she has been crying and it immediately worries me. Summer never cries. Considering Sirius messy clothing and both of theirs flushed faces he found a way to comfort her. But what can be so bad that it would have Summer crying and in front of someone else? My stomach feels like one big knot. Summer walks painfully slow to the couch I am sitting on, James has time to get up and walk over to Sirius, and she sits down next to me.

"Lily, I have to tell you something." she sniffs a little, but pulls herself together while grabbing my hands with hers. My heart is pounding faster than I thought it ever could. "My parents are... they died." She let us go of my hands so I can throw my arms around her, and cry against her shoulder. This is like loosing my own parents all over again. It's horrible. Unbearable. "Lily-girl, I'm so sorry." Summer whispers to my hair and I feel like a coward since it is her parents that have died, but I am the one being comforted. It should be the other way around. I'm just not strong enough. I can feel from Summer's trembling body that she is crying again. There are no more comforting whispers. It became too much even for her.

James sits behind me and softly moves me from Summer's arms into his, and I sob a little more against his shoulder. Sirius is rubbing Summer's back, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

James cups my face with his hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes "It will be alright, Lily. Yes it will." he adds when I shake my head and tell him it will not. "Look at me." I do. "It is going to be alright. I am here for you. We are going to move in together, I love you. You will be fine. Better than fine. Happy, even." His voice is calm and his gaze is steady. It is as if he transfers some of his calmness to me. Suddenly, I'm not crying anymore, my breathing is not as rapid and I feel like I can get past this. Like I will be fine, happy even.

Author's note: _Just a short fill in chapter. I know I said there'd only be two more chapters, but there's probably gonna be three. I decided for a completely new ending, very opposite of the one I had first imagined. I still hope everyone enjoyed this chapter though, and we will find out what Summer's new secret is in the next chapter and I am hoping for a huge Lily/James moment. Please review, I beg of you._

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	32. Because I'm In Love With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it's been a long time since my last update, but I have been completely idealess about this chapter. Oh and by the way since my last chapter, I've posted three one-shots as well as begun and completed another Lily/James story. If anybody is looking of reading materiel. Anyway, hope everyone likes this chapter. The next chapter should be the last one of this story. Please do enjoy and review.

Because I'm In Love With You

James' Point of View

It has been almost a month since Summer's parents died. Lily has seemed happy for quite some time, actually. Unlike Summer who still acts odd from time to time. Sirius' uncle died and left him his house and some money. I think that brought him and Summer together, once again. I know she tried her best to help him that night. We all did.

Tired after a long Quidditch practice Sirius and I drag ourselves back to the castle. (Covered in mud as we decided to have a mud-fight.) My mind focusing on the glory of a long, hot shower. Followed by some much needed quality time with Lily, who promised me she would take a break from N.E.W.T studies tonight.

"So, where's Summer?" I ask Sirius. She did great at practice, but she usually walks back to the castle with Sirius and me.

My best mate shrugs his shoulders and keeps on walking while staring down at his shoestrings, seeming to be very interested in the way they bounce with each step.

"She probably just left before us." I answer my own question shooting Sirius a curious look. He nods and still stays silent. Something is definitely wrong.

Before I ask what it is, he opens his mouth to speak. "Hey Prongs, can we talk for a sec?" Slightly confused I nod and stop walking.

"What about?" I ask him when it doesn't seem like he's going to say anything soon.

"Err... So practice went well today," he says. I stare at him and tap my foot impatiently, reminding myself a little of Lily. "Fine, can we talk about Summer?" he sighs.

We automatically begin to walk toward a tree near the lake and sit down, while I encourage Sirius to keep going. "Well, she's just... She's acting so odd. One day I am her boyfriend, next day I am just her friend. Should I just ... give up on her?" he sighs heavily, hiding his head in his hands.

I hesitate before answering. Summer has been making Sirius miserable lately. Maybe they are just supposed to be friends. Then Lily's face flashes in my mind and I think about for how long Lily rejected me, and look how happy we are now. Smiling I tell him, "No, you shouldn't give up on her. I didn't give up on Lily, and that's the best choice I ever made."

Sirius raises his head again. "Thanks, mate."

I lean back against the tree sighing, "No worries."

Just as I've made myself comfortable Sirius runs toward the castle screaming, "LAST ONE BACK, DECLARES HIS LOVE FOR SNIVELLUS!"

0o0

I lose, but luckily, Sirius' was kind enough let me out of declaring my love to Snivellus. _Thank God!_

Since his price for it was to get to take a shower, first I am currently sitting in the common room trying to decide if I should call for Lily to come down or not.

"LILY?" I call.

It takes a while before I hear an annoyed, "What?" from her dorm.

"Would you care to come down and entertain me?" I ask sweetly.

"NO!" Whoa, someone is moody. Well being me, I should most definitely be capable of cheering her up.

"Cooooome on Lil'. At least tell me what's wrong?" I lean back on the couch I am sitting on and stretch my arms. When I lean my head, back two emerald eyes are staring down at me.

I smile. "Hello darling."

I do not get a smile back, but she sits down and snuggles up close to me. I move my arm so it is resting around her and stroke her shoulder with my thumb "What's up?"

I hear her mumble, "Nothing" against me, but she is not going to get out of this that easily.

"Please tell me. If you do I'll give you some good news." I try to bribe her.

She sits up with a puzzled expression. I've awoken her curiosity. Little strands of red hair lie across her face. I push them away with a chuckle as she says, "I'll tell you if I get the good news first."

"My parents have gotten us some pictures of different houses that we can look at during the summer." I'm still amazed that I'm moving in with Lily Evans.

"Yay!" She flings her arms around my neck and covers my face with light kisses. I move my hands up to cup her face, not breaking of the kiss until her fingers are tangled in my hair. As soon as I catch my breath, I tell her, "You still haven't told me what's wrong." At first, my words earn a glare like one I haven't received from her in a long time. In fact, I had almost forgotten that glare. Soon tears well up in her eyes and I pull her close while stroking her back. Once again, I beg of her to tell me what is wrong.

"It's," she interrupts herself with a sniff, "Petunia. Her wedding is tomorrow. I really wanted to be there." I mentally hit myself for forgetting. My hatred towards Lily's sister grows. "Shush, honey, I know, it is hard. Just let it out." I tell her as I see her fighting to keep her tears back.

I thought I'd said the right thing, but Lily shakes her head annoyed "No. I do not want to cry about her anymore. It is just... her wedding. I mean, I know, this is the most important day in her life and I just really wanted to be there, you know?" I nod and continue my stroking, but after a while, I place my hand on the small of her back instead and rub it a little.

"I considered showing up anyway, but... it would ruin it for her and that's exactly what I don't want to do. It is all so confusing. Just a stupid wedding." she adds as a mumble.

I suddenly am struck by a crazy idea. I get of the couch, but then regret it and bend down on my knee so I can look Lily in the eye "Why don't we just have a wedding?" I ask her. She stares confusedly at me, and opens her mouth to say something, but I grab her hands. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?

Remus' Point of View

Today is an important day.

I can feel it; very important things are going to happen today. I tell this to Summer who has been sitting silently beside me since she got back from Quidditch practice, studying for her N.E.W.T's.

I was studying too, or well pretending to study, while lost in thought.

About a certain raven-haired girl, in particular, who is also studying somewhere in this library. A raven-haired girl I'm going to ask to be my girlfriend later today.

I try to hide what I know for sure is a very foolish grin as I hear Summer's annoyed snort in response to my statement. Looking bemusedly at her I watch her playing with a lock of her long brown hair, while she stares intensely at it. "Do you think I should change it back to the way it used to be? Before I dated Sirius?" she asks moving her gaze to me.

I hesitate for a moment and study her appearance; the long brown locks make her look very feminine, but I'm not sure this will be taken as a compliment by Summer. I decide to play it safe and answer, "I like it either way, why not ask Lily or Sirius..." She nods and goes back to reading and taking notes.

Something is wrong with her; I know. Actually, we all know it, but none of us can get her to talk. Not even Sirius who is slowly going crazy because of her behavior.

"Summer, are you okay? You've been sort of quiet lately and everyone's worrying about you..." I try to speak softly, to get her to open up.

"I'm fine Remus... It's just..." Her voice trails off.

She stays silent for too long so I nudge her shoulder. "Just what?"

She fakes a smile. "Just N.E.W.T's. I guess I am letting the pressure get to me. I'll go down to the lake and read for a while, it'll help me relax." All the while, a fake smile spread about her features.

I make no move to stop her. I know the heavy weight of secrets, and the importance of dealing with them at ones own pace.

"I'll see you tonight for marshmallows and talk with Lils, Prongs and Padfoot, right?" I ask Summer, so she cannot get out of it by saying tomorrow that she forgot.

"Of course." She gathers all her books and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the library. I sigh and put my head in my hands, my elbows are resting on the table.

My back immediately straightens as I feel someone tap me lightly on the shoulder. When I look up, I stare into Chel's shinning, blue eyes. "Hey Remus. I am done studying for now, how far are you? Do you have time for a walk or something?"

My foolish grin is back in place as I put some books away and grab her hand as we are walking out through the library doors. Her hand feels small in mine, but still I feel a tingle all the way to my fingertips.

Chel is chatting about anything and everything as we walk out to the grounds, heading for Hagrid's hut. I'm lost in my own thoughts until I hear her mention Peter.

"You know Peter?" I'm surprised. Peter would have bragged to all of us if he had ever had a girlfriend. Especially if it was a girl as great as Chel, I add to my thoughts.

"McGonagall made me tutor him once in Transfiguration, but I haven't seen him in a long time. Did anything happen to him?" Chel stops when we have reach Hagrid's hut and begins to pat an animal, that I think looks like a ball of fur.

"No, well, yes. His mom is sick. We do not hear much from him. I have owled him a couple of times, offered to come over and visit but he did not want me to. Said he could not handle it right now. It's strange." I explain as I sit down next to her. I take her hand again, and she looks at them first and then at me. "You have warm hands." She smiles shyly at me.

I swallow loudly, bite my lower lip nervously and take her other hand. "Chel um... Would you maybe... What I mean to say is... well, would you consider... being with me?" I keep my eyes at the spot of grass between our legs.

"I am with you right now, Remus." I can hear amusement in her voice, and if I had looked up, I am sure I would see her smiling.

"Yes, well, I mean as... as an um... Well, a couple." I try and fail to keep my voice from stuttering. Now I look up. Chel is grinning in a foolish way that matches mine from earlier and her eyes are wide with shock.

I keep staring at her, awaiting an answer. My eyes widen as she leans forward. I notice her eyes go from blue to black before our lips meet with hunger, and my hands lose their selves in her hair.

Sirius' Point of View

I head to the lake after my shower because of the good weather. Everyone's studying like crazy for N.E.W.T's, but I can't be bothered, I can get through those with my eyes closed. Okay so maybe not, but I don't need that much studying. I consider changing direction and head for Hagrid's hut instead of the lake, but I see Chel and Remus walking towards it hand in hand, so I probably won't be welcome there. At least Moony finally made a move.

Once again, headed for the lake my eyes are caught by a pair of long, slender legs, half of them pointing towards the clear blue sky. It is Summer. I move closer and watch her for a moment. She is lying on her stomach, her legs bent and her ankles are crossed. A book is laid out in front of her, but she's busy biting a nail and staring towards the Forbidden Forrest. Suddenly, she shakes her head a little and begins to play with a lock of her hair instead. I wonder what's distracting her so.

She sighs and rolls onto her back "SHIT SIRIUS!" She saw me.

"How long have you been staring at me like that? Don't you realize it's bloody creepy?" She sits up and brushes a little grass of her arms. I place myself next to her and can't hold back a chuckle. "Sorry, you're just so beautiful."

"Shut up."

"Well aren't you in a glorious mood today, my dear? May I ask what has brought you to you're oh so sunny state?" I smile, hopefully, adorably at her. I swear she mumbled "You'" as an answer. _What did I do?_

She closes her book and looks at me, pouting slightly. I can't help but to think that she's looks unbelievable cute right now. But no way am I telling her that, she has her wand with her somewhere and she seems angry enough as it is.

The silence between us is awkward and I hate that. The lock of hair she was playing with before is falling across her right eye so I brush it away; making sure it is tucked behind her ear.

"Thanks," she says, not sounding very grateful, but I let my hands cup her face anyway.

"You're welcome." I lean in to kiss her and to my surprise, she immediately kisses me back.

I cautiously run my tounge along her bottom lip, asking for permission. The permission is granted as she separates her lips to let my tounge slip in. She tangles my hair around her fingers. I remove my hands from her face, after quickly caressing her cheek. Instead, I use them to pull Summer onto my lap, my lips never leaving hers. After a while we break apart, panting, and as soon as she has breath enough she whispers, "Let's go somewhere private." I don't need to be told twice as I stand up and offer her a hand to help her up. She ignores it, but grabs my hand as we run towards the castle.

0o0

We are both lying still, our naked arms pressed against the others in the empty classroom we found. All though, we are lying close, I feel like we are miles apart. I know I have to talk to her; I cannot keep on ignoring that things have changed between us. I turn so I am resting on my side and kiss a small scar she has the place between her neck and left breast. I can both feel and hear her heart pound unnaturally fast.

I tangle my legs with Summer's and place my mouth next to her temple muttering, "We have to talk."

She stretches her arms above her head and sighs sounding content. "Do I have to get dressed for this 'talk'?" She frowns at my nervous cough and flustering hands as I put on my boxers and t-shirt.

"Maybe... You'll probably want to." I wonder aloud. She continues on frowning, but stubbornly refuses to put on her clothes.

"So talk," she says.

"Yes, well, the thing is... I need to know about us." I begin, but do not have time to say more before Summer snorts and begin to put her clothes on. I fight hard to resist the urge to say 'Told you so', but I still have hope that we can get through this conversation so I am not going to blow it on something stupid.

"Aren't you going to ask what I want to know about us?" I ask her as she pulls on her denim shorts.

"Of course, darling" she fakes a sweet smile "What do you want to know about 'us'?"

"Same thing I wanted to know about a month ago, am I your boyfriend or not?" I almost stomp my foot, but manage to fight the need to and settle for closing my hands. Her smile fades away, and she looks... not hurt, but sad.

"Sirius." My name is a soft whisper from her, and I melt. "I'm... I am sorry. I am sorry that I put you through all of this. All of my ... troubles or problems might be the word." She stumbles through the sentences, searching for the right words "I really do want you to be my boyfriend." I can hear on her voice that she is holding a sob back "It's just... I can't be your girlfriend."

... What?

This is so not happening. This really cannot be happening. Someone is pulling a really bad prank on me. I mean, I knew there was a chance that this could happen, but I had never thought it would.

I stare into her green and grey eyes, but they flicker away from mine. Something is happening with her. She is keeping a secret from me. "No Summer, don't do this. Don't run from whatever it is you're running from." I tell her with a steady voice that surprises me.

"I'm not. I'm not running from anything, I just can't be your girlfriend, okay. I wish I could, but I can't," she raises her voice.

"And why the hell not?" I do too.

Summer's Point of View

_"Summer this means you need to go into hiding. We will do as we did with your parents, but this time we will, of course, be even more cautious. Not giving out any information about where you are staying. Not even your friends can know. You will have to act as if nothing is going on until the end of the school year. Then you will pretend to be going on a vacation or something else, and a member of the Order will escort you to where you will have to hide until Tom Riddle has been defeated or at least until we can protect you better. The ancient magic that runs through your blood, and ran in your parent's, is what he wants. Do you understand all of these instructions?"_

I had nodded, but I did not really understand just what those words would mean for me.

_"Good... Now Summer let me assure you, it breaks my heart to have to do this to you. You are young, you have life ahead of you, but already you have experienced so much tragedy and now this. I will not lie; it will break your heart... at first. But it can get better, you must remember that." _

The memory from Dumbledore's office is very clear to me. It changed my life. Now, I am in a fight with Sirius, who I cannot tell. No one can know.

"And why the hell not?" he raises his voice

I feel anger like a rush through my body, frustration over keeping secrets, sadness over whom I have to leave behind, and anger that Sirius cannot see what I think is obvious. "Because I'm in love with you!" I yell answering him.

He opens his hands, and his expression changes from angry and confused to just plain confusion. "What is wrong with that? Summer, just a couple of months ago, you told me you loved me. We have been together almost six months. What's the problem?"

I sigh, a long, surrendering sigh. "I can't care that much about you. Don't you know that if I lose you as a boyfriend, it would be... so tough. I loved you before, I've loved you for a long time but as a friend, and I know you'll always be my friend." I pause to bite my lip. "But now I'm in love with you. And I can't be. It's wrong." I finish still chewing on my lip, until I taste the nauseous taste of blood. I cannot look him in the eye, so I stare at the floor.

Silence.

"Summer, I want you to be in love with me. Please, continue to be my girlfriend." He grabs my hands and I slowly gaze into his grey eyes; I find honesty in them. "Love me," he begs. I shake my head but before I can say anything, he says "Yes!" his voice is still steady.

I stare at him now. "Okay, I'll love you," I tell him and now my voice is just as calm, "But I'll break your heart."

"I won't let you."

Lily's Point of View

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James had asked, on his knee, my hands in his while his hazel eyes locked with mine. It was ... sudden, but I found it overwhelmingly romantic. That he would do such a thing to comfort my stupid feelings about Petunias wedding.

I did not know what to answer. We have only been seeing each other six months, and we are very young, and we have not even moved in together but still it felt right. I felt at home. That feeling when you go home after a long day, or maybe weeks away, and you just feel that you can breathe freely, relax and be yourself.

James makes me feel like that.

I still found myself asking, "Are you sure?" My obsessive, rambling personality took over. "Because if you're not sure, then don't be afraid to tell me. I mean we are young, and you know, this is sudden and all I'm saying is just that-"

"Lily!" His chuckle interrupts me. "Honey, relax. Breathe. I know this is sudden, but I want it." He chuckles, again. "Not it. I want you." I placed a hand on each of his shoulders, leaned forward and as our lips met, I breathed, "Yes."

He kissed me breathless before asking, "Yes, as in you'll marry me?" for obvious reasons I could only nod. I have never seen him grin wider than he did in that moment, before he leaned in to kiss me again giving me little time to catch my breath, but it it's not as if I really cared.

0o0

"Moony will you just sit still already!" James groans for what seems like the 100'th time. Apparently, Remus has big news, but so do James and I. I smile goofily at him, while we are waiting for Summer and Sirius to arrive. I have the marshmallows and the hot chocolate ready, and we are going to discuss what we will all be doing when Hogwarts is over. James and I will be revealing what I have had quite the trouble of keeping secret the last few hours.

Oh, yes and we will get to hear what has put Remus is such a happy and very jittery state. Even though I have a guess, but I do not have the heart to tell him. I would rather act surprised as he tell us.

Finally, after James has asked Remus to sit still three more times the portrait swings open to reveal Summer and Sirius with laced fingers, and messy clothing.

"Sorry we're late, mates." Sirius smiles and takes a place on the floor leaning against the couch Remus is sitting on. Summer sits down next to him, and soon we are all sitting in a circle on the floor each with a cup of hot chocolate and the bag of marshmallows in the middle.

"I go first, I go first." Remus says, like a child, bouncing up and down eagerly.

James rolls his eyes and the rest of us grin before Sirius nods at Remus to continue. "Okay after Hogwarts, Dumbledore has promised to help me find a job and then I'll of course be spending time with my girlfriend Chel." Summer and James are actually surprised, but Sirius and I fake it. I guessed and I do not know how Sirius knows, but he winks at me while declaring he's 'surprised'.

"When did this happen?" I ask, curious as always. This is something I have not guessed.

"I asked her today, at Hagrid's hut." Remus cannot stop grinning and I feel like saying, "Aw," but I am not sure how he will take it. It does rather make it sound like he is five years old. He points triumphantly at Summer. "I told you today would be an important day."

She smiles at him, but it turns to a friendly smirk as she says with sarcasm, "Oh yes, you predicted you would ask a girl to be your girlfriend, it's amazing. However, did you do it? I must know your secret!" We all laugh and I snuggle up close to James, his arm lying protectively around my shoulders.

This is how it is supposed to be; Close friends, being together, laughing I think before Sirius asks James what this plans are. "Well I'm going to join the Ministry's Auror program, and of course, Lily and I will be looking at and hopefully, moving into a house. Oh, yes, and just you know, as a small detail, we'll be getting married."

Surprised gasps of "What, when, how" and so on greet his statement, as all three of my friends crawl over to hug either James or me or both of us, and each other. I feel like the happiness will almost be too much at some point until Sirius kisses me on the cheek, James pushes him away, faking anger, and we all laugh, once again.

We return to our seats, after having explained about the sudden proposal and now it is Sirius' turn to answer what he will be doing after Hogwarts.

"Isn't it obvious? Defend my country and make love to my woman." He grins as he places his arm around Summer, who look is a little bit uncomfortable but I doubt anybody but me can see it. I offer her a small smile, which she returns before looking panicked as everybody's attention is now on her.

"So what about you Summer?" Sirius repeats. His arm is still resting on her shoulder.

"Actually I'm... I'm going to Paris for a while." She is stuttering.

Sirius jumps up from the floor immidiately screaming, "WHAT?!"

A/N: Muhaha a cliffhanger. Um yes so the next chapter will be the last one guys... It's sad... But fear not I have a new Marauder story planned in my head, and it should be up no later than a week, or mayeb two, after I end this fic. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and that you're all curious about the next one. And of course that you'll please, please, please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	33. Sweet Beginnings And Bitter Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: So here, it is… the last chapter. I love all who has reviewed, but I will love you even more if you would do me the honor one last time.

Sweet Beginnings and Bitter Endings

Lily's Point of View

James has just left the common room, following Sirius who stormed out only moments before. Remus glances at Summer, then me with a bewildered expression and I gesture for him to go as well. I hear the sound of the portrait closing after him and I turn my attention to Summer who is sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on them.

I'm not sure what to say so I get up, walk over and sit down beside her. She rests her head on my shoulder. "I'm so happy that you're getting married Lily. Tell me about James' proposal." She says.

I can't believe this girl. She's just announced she's going to Paris after school causing her boyfriend to have a screaming fit and then storm out of the room and all she wants to talk about is my boyfriend's proposal.

"Summer, aren't we going to talk about what just happened?"

My question earns a sigh and a small nod. "I guess. What's there really to talk about? I'm going to Paris, so Sirius will miss me a little."'

"Don't be stupid. He's going to miss you so much it's going to hurt. Can't you see he's totally lost in you?" my voice is annoyed, I can hear it. It's not just Sirius she's leaving behind. Feeling her sob against my shoulder, I place my arm around her and wait for her to speak.

"I know. Honestly, why though, Lil? We haven't even been happy these last two months."

"Why is that? What started all this?" I have to satisfy my own curiosity if I'm going to help her.

"Remember how I was acting strange before Dumbledore told me about my parents?" I nod and she goes on, "Well, I thought I was pregnant."

Shocked I gasp and point at her stomach whispering, "Are you?"

Slowly she raises her head from my shoulder to shakes it. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. "But if you had been…" I don't finish my sentence. There are tears in her eyes, again.

"I wouldn't have kept it." She shakes her head in frustration. "He was angry that I didn't tell him…" a loud sob escapes her lips. "That I wasn't ever planning on telling him."

I rub her arm a little. "Don't you think he deserved to know?"

Her crying increases and it makes me a little uncomfortable. I haven't ever really seen her cry. It's like seeing a parent cry. "But what if he'd been happy about a baby, Lil? What then? How would I be able to tell him I was going to… kill it?" She asks and I gasp at her choice of word. It's so harsh. I shake my head to tell her I don't know, before resting my head on hers. I feel myself miss James in a desperate, aching way that I can't recall ever having felt before.

After a moment of silent sobbing Summer tells me, she's going to bed. I want to talk some more with her about everything. I think I'm too tired tonight so I tell her to sleep tight and that I'll stay here and wait for James.

When I'm left alone in the common room, I sit and stare into the fire. I can always fix everything. Everything. Except her.

Remus' Point of View

From down the hall I can hear chairs being knocked over and rushed voices in an open classroom. Obviously, that is where Sirius and James are. I walk in silently. Sirius' eyes are red, but it doesn't look like he's been crying. Not yet, anyway.

"What did I do?" he yells throwing another chair against the wall, it shatters and little pieces of wood fly across the room. He is going to wake some one, but I don't have the heart to tell him to quiet down. He needs to let this out; he just needs to cry.

"Nothing, Padfoot. This isn't your fault. Come on mate, she hasn't even said this is a forever thing. She'll come back." James dares to moves closer and pats Sirius shoulder.

"No…" he shakes he head fiercely. "She won't. She's running from something. I know it. There was something she couldn't tell me earlier and…" his voice cracks but he ignores it and continues, "and she said that she would break my heart. Guess she was right." He adds with a bitter chuckle.

"Maybe she's not running from something, maybe she's looking…" I suggest lost in my own thoughts. Summer talking about Paris reminds me of something, if only I knew what it is.

"Like what? Berets?" James wonders aloud, earning him a not so friendly smack from Sirius.

Suddenly, Sirius' angry expression morphs into one of realization. "You know what… I think you're right!"

"She _is _looking for berets?" James asks shocked.

Sirius frowns. "I was talking to Moony, prat." James just shrugs.

"Back to the point," I interrupt them. "I'm right? Then what is she looking for?"

"Her family…" Sirius answers slowly. "Of course! She mentioned once that her dad and sister had moved to Paris."

"You need to let her go then." James says wisely and I nod to agree. Sirius looks miserable.

"Maybe I could go with her?"

"She would've asked you to if that's what she wanted. No, I think James is right, you need to let her go and you need to let her go alone." I try to keep my voice soft, but Sirius looks, if possible, even more miserable. At least he's stopped breaking things. Now, he's just sitting quietly on a table with his head in his hands.

No longer forced to play the strong one for Sirius I feel the sadness over Summer leaving creep inside. If Sirius had not looked up in this moment and started to speak, tears would've fallen. His eyes shine from unshed tears, as well, as he says, "You're right. I'm going to let her go. Isn't that love? If you care for someone so much you're willing to be without the person if that's what it takes to make that person happy?"

Who would've ever thought Sirius would speak such true words. Both James and I nod. Finally, Sirius cries. It's silent and he pushes my hand away when I try to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

After a couple of minutes James jumps off the table he's been sitting on to lead Sirius back to the common room. Sirius shakes his head and says he'd rather go to the lake for a while. We shrug and let him go. What else can we do?

"Want to go back to the common room?" James asks, but I shake my head. He walks back alone. When I hear the door close behind him, I cry too. Maybe that's when everyone does most of their crying. When they're alone.

James Point of View

I step into the common room and my head is filled with so many thoughts I wish I had a Pensieve to get rid of them.

My heart leaps with joy as I see Lily sitting quietly, starring into the fire, and waiting for me. She is better than a Pensieve, anyway.

She doesn't notice me until I stand right behind her and whisper, "Hi" while resting my hands on her shoulders. The fire is making her skin glow, her greeting smile is soft, and I can see a single tear making its way down her cheek, settling at the corner of her mouth. I sit down besides her and trace the path of the tear with small kisses. Finally, I kiss it away and she bends her head forward resting it against my shoulder.

"How are you?" I whisper in her red hair.

She waits a moment before whispering, "I love you." Soon one of her hands are resting on my neck, caressing it, the other is in my hair and my lips are on hers. Her tongue is enough to make me forget all the thoughts that earlier frustrated me. I let my hands explore her body. She moves her mouth to my ear and I whine at the loss of contact. Her words however put an end to my wordless begging. "I want you James. Now, I want you to be mine." I lead her out of the common room and before the night is over, she makes me feel complete.

0o0

2 weeks later.

0o0

It's my last night at Hogwarts. I am spending it on a blanket outside with Lily, looking at the stars, talking about N.E.W.T's and everything else that's happened the last two weeks.

"So is Summer giving away anything about her and Sirius?" I ask Lily while playing with her hair.

"No, not really. Except she says he stubbornly insists on them being a couple. I think deep down she's happy about it. Though, she wishes she didn't have to hurt him."

"Yeah… but has she mentioned why she's going? Neither Sirius nor Remus could get it out of her. I feel like I'm wasting my time trying." It's still a mystery as to why Summer is leaving, and it's been causing some awkward silences when we're all together.

"No she never talks about it, but I think you guys are right; it must have something to do with her family. She said she'd talk to Dumbledore about something very important tonight, though." I wrap my arms around Lily as she stops talking. "Can you believe we'll be living together soon? And we'll be married!" I smile with my mouth against her forehead.

"Not really." She chuckles and ruffles my hair. "When did you begin to act so grown-up?" she asks jokingly.

"When you started loving me." I pull her even closer and wonder if I can ever feel happier than I do right now.

Summer's Point of View

Dumbledore's office is well-known to me by now and I immediately sit down in the chair he's always offered me when I've been here before saying, "Sir, I need to speak with you. It is important."

His brows frown above his twinkling, ice blue eyes. "Of course, Summer, go ahead. May I offer you a lemon drop first?"

I decline. He pops one in his own mouth, however, smiling slightly. "It's about… the hiding. Sir, please, I can't do it. I can't leave my friends, they'll be devastated and so will I." I hear the weak pleading tone in my voice and hate myself for it. There's no way for me to hide it. "Let me stay here. Let me fight Voldemort. It is what I want."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappears and it disturbs me. "I can't Summer. Your parents wanted this for you and it's the safest. Besides… you chose Paris for a reason, didn't you?" he asks. I gasp in surprise and try to find breath to ask my question, but he's ahead of me. "No need to ask how I know. A true magician never reveals his secrets." I nod, but still wonder.

"Yes there is another reason… but still… what about my happiness?" I ask him. He suddenly looks like a very old man to me.

"I wish I'd never have to say this to someone so young, but… not everyone gets a happy ending, Summer. I suspect you already know this." His voice filled with regret.

I bend my head to hide the tears that are threatening to fall. "I know sir, but… he deserves his." I don't have to mention a name; he knows to whom I am referring.

"He can still get it. You will come back one day, so tell him that. To have something to believe in is very powerful in these times." I nod and stand up. There's nothing more to say or do.

"Goodnight, sir." I say softly heading to the door.

His words are whispered, "Goodbye Summer… I believe in you."

Sirius Point of View

I can't believe this. My last day of Hogwarts and I'm alone. Lily and James are stargazing, and Remus is meeting up with Chel somewhere in the castle. I want to be with Summer, but she said she had something important to discuss with Dumbledore. So here I am, all alone in the boys dorm just going through the many memories I have from my seven years at Hogwarts.

I can hear chatter from the common room and part of me envy the students that gets to come back next year. My eyes fall upon our trunks already packed and locked up, leading my thoughts to tomorrow where Summer will be leaving me. It hurts…

Then I hear soft footsteps on the stairs and I pray they belong to Summer. Soon after my prayers are heard as, she quietly enters the boys' dorm.

"Hey, Sirius." It sounds like she's about to cry, but the room is dark so I can't see her face. "What are you doing?" she continues.

"Just going through some memories, you know." I answer while lying down on my bed.

"Yeah, it's sad that we're leaving." She nods and moves closer so I can see her, it seems like she's in another world.

"It's sad _you're _leaving." I can't stop myself from saying it. The pain that flashes through her eyes makes me wish I had tried harder.

"Sirius," she sits down besides me on the bed and holds my hands. "You know I wouldn't leave unless I had to, right?" Tears slowly begin to trail down her cheeks.

I brush them away. "I know, but why won't you tell me why you have to go or when you're coming back?"

"I can't." She rests her head on my shoulder and I rub her back to comfort her, even though she's smashing my already broken heart into even smaller pieces. If only I knew how to stop this pain.

Her mouth suddenly makes contact with my skin and I make a surprised growl. "Be mine tonight." She begs moving her mouth higher.

My fingers fondle first with the sleeve of her t-shirt and then a lock of her hair. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Mhm." She murmurs it against my mouth. "Just be mine this last night?" We should talk about tomorrow, but I wrap my arms around her waist as I lower us to the bed in one movement. I'll be hers tonight and forever.

0o0

Summer's Point of View

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Remus and Chel say goodbye in King's Cross. A long kiss followed by several 'goodbyes', a few short kisses, smiles and they don't break apart until Chel sees her parents. I wave and offer her a smile as she leaves.

This is it. The moment I've been dreading for so long. This is goodbye.

I turn my attention back to my friends. Lily is already crying, but James' arms are around her. I know he'll take good care of her now that I'm not here to do it. She'll be happy with him. Remus' eyes are bright, but he isn't crying. I don't even dare to look at Sirius. Not before, I have to.

I have to go soon to meet the Order member that will be escorting me to Paris, so I walk over to James and pull him close to me. "Make her happy." I whisper to him and he sniffs and nods.

"Be happy too." He says. I don't answer, but hold the sobbing Lily close to my body instead, offering her my comfort one last time.

"Don't cry, Lil. You have so many good things to come." I tell her, but now I cry myself. After a moment, James gently pulls her back into his arms and soon my head is resting on Remus' shoulder.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." He says before me; I can't get a word out because of my tears. I reply with a nod and he kisses my hair before pulling away a little to look at me.

"I hope you'll get all the great things you deserve." I tell him. I don't want him to let go of me, because I want to postpone the moment I have to face Sirius.

Nevertheless, Remus eventually stops stroking my arms, and I turn to Sirius who avoids my eyes. _Give him something to believe in. _I repeat Dumbledore's words to myself and say, "I will be back." to Sirius. My eyes are on the ground between our feet and my arms are hanging down my side. He doesn't answer, but maybe he nodded. We stand like this for no more than a few seconds before I fiercely pull him to me and try to hide from the world by burying my head at his shoulder.

"I love you." It's whispered between soft kisses in my hair.

"I love you too." I manage to say between my sobs. I hope he believes me.

The moment when I am forced to turn my back to my friends is the hardest moment of my life, but I manage a smile. They all have the possibility of a happy ending, and maybe I do too…

A/N: The end. I'm so totally sad right now! I do hope that everybody has enjoyed my story though and that you liked this ending. I want to thank my awesome beta totallymindless and all who has reviewed! Please review one last time.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
